Static Shock Meets the Vampires
by KaliAnn
Summary: Two weeks before the big blood drive and dance, a clan of vampires moves to Dakota and turn Richie into one of them. Its up to Static and his new partner, Sparkles aka, Sharon, to save the day. Will the siblings succeed or lose to the blood suckers?
1. Introduction

This story deals with vampires. I will be using a mixture of vampire lore from a variety of sources. I will be drawing heavily on myths, movies, and the Darren Shan Saga for information. Please don't criticize me if the information isn't one hundred percent accurate to your knowledge. Thank you. Now a little background info before the story begins to introduce you to the characters and their powers. This story takes place right before Virgil's Dad finds out the truth.

Vampires have the following powers. Super strength and ability to flirt. (Run at super fast speeds.) They have enhanced sense of smell, sight, and hearing. They can levitate in the air and communicate telepathically with others of their kind. They have extra sharp nails and teeth. (Definitely fangs). They can also shoot their nails; have knock out breath, healing spit, and finally hypnotic eyes. Not to mention longevity.

Some weaknesses of vampires are they die if exposed to sunlight for a period of time. A stake through the heart can kill them but also a well placed bullet or getting hit by a car. Their more durable but not immortal. They can't be photographed or videotaped. Some sleep in coffins and they drink both human and animal blood. An ancient book that's like their Bible rules them. It's called the Code of the Vampire. The source of their power is the Bloodstone.

Here's a list of the vampire characters. I hope it helps you keep track of everyone.

Name: Cassandra.

Born 1288, Chronological age 717, Physical age 17.

Looks: Long brown hair and eyes. 5'5 150lbs.

Clothes: Wears a black coat, tight black pants, red halter, knee high black boots and blood red ring, bracelet, and chocker.

Job: Second in Command.

Characteristics: Smart, Serious, and Calm.

Lifestyle: Traditionalist.

Warrior Status: Fine.

Loves: Reading, writing poetry, and chess.

Type of Person: Strategist.

Mate: Merton

Sister: Kathren.

Name: Kathren

Born: 1290 Chrono age 715, Physical age 15.

Looks: Short blond hair and blue eyes. 5'3 145lbs

Clothes: Same as the rest of the females except her halter and jewelry are green and she has a gold belt.

Job: Guardian.

Characteristics: Funny, impulsive, and load.

Lifestyle: Modern

Warrior Status: Decent.

Loves: Singing, dancing, and watching horror movies

Type of Person: Party Girl.

Mate: Siba.

Name: Selena

Born: 1289 Chrono age 716, Physical age 16.

Looks: Short black hair and blue eyes. 5'7 160lbs.

Clothes: Wears female outfit with blue halter and jewelry and silver belt.

Job. Huntress.

Characteristics: Determined, flexible, intuitive.

Lifestyle: Traditional.

Warrior Status: Best female.

Loves: Computers, science, and martial arts.

Type of Person: Science geek.

Mate: Vanez

Name: Arra

Born: 1289, Chrono age 716, Physical age 16.

Looks: Medium length brunette hair and violet eyes. 5'6 155lbs.

Clothes: Same as the girls except for yellow halter and jewelry.

Job: Public Relations.

Characteristics: Curious, confident, zealous.

Lifestyle: Modernists.

Warrior status: Fine.

Loves: Yoga, botany, and origami.

Type of Person: Cool girl.

Mates: Original Larten. New Richie.

Name: Demetra

Born: 1279, Chrono age 726, Physical age 26

Looks: Long auburn hair and hazel eyes. 6'0 145lbs.

Clothes: Aristocratic bronze dress with jewelry.

Job: Queen.

Characteristics: Caring, manipulative, and protective.

Lifestyle: Traditionalist.

Warrior Status: Supreme.

Loves: Opera, musicals, and fine dinning.

Type of Person: Dangerous.

Mate: Victor.

Name: Merton.

Born: 1288, Chrono age 717, Physical age 17.

Looks: Spiky short black hair and gray eyes. 5'6 150lbs.

Clothes: All black Gothic attire.

Job: Leader

Characteristics: Polite, wise, logical.

Lifestyle: Mixes past and present.

Warrior status: General.

Loves: Puzzles, art, and politics.

Type of Person: Diplomat.

Mate: Cassandra.

Name: Siba.

Born: 1290, Chrono age 715, Physical age 15.

Looks: Bald. Has a bat tattoo on right shoulder. One blue and one green eye. 5'4 175lbs.

Clothes: Dark orange suit.

Job: Keeper.

Characteristic: Quiet, timid, cautious.

Lifestyle. Old fashion.

Warrior status: weak.

Loves: TV, wine, outdoors.

Type of Person: Scared Cat.

Mate: Kathren.

Name: Vanez

Born 1289, Chrono age 716, Physical age 16.

Looks: Medium length red hair and green eyes. 5'8 172lbs.

Clothes: Black and gray attire.

Job: Trainer.

Characteristics: Impatient, fierce, loyal.

Lifestyle. Traditionalist though will do things modern way if forced to.

Warrior Status: Tremendous.

Loves: Sports, fighting, weapons.

Type of Person: Sports Jock.

Mate: Selena.

Name: Victor.

Born: 1279, Chrono age 726, Physical age 26.

Looks: Short brown hair and eyes. 6'2 142lbs.

Clothes: Long blue robe.

Job: King.

Characteristics: Intelligent, forceful, aggressive.

Lifestyle: Traditionalist.

Warrior status: Best Fighter.

Loves: Winning, animals, money.

Type of person: Power hungry.

Mate: Demetra.

At the edge of Dakota a cleaning crew was finishing up the last minuets touches on an old house. It use to belong to a mortician and was surrounded by a large cemetery and wall. The sun was about to set as the realtor and head of the cleaning crew met at the gate. The two men shivered in the cold. This place had been abandon for seventy-five years. Who could possibly want it?

"This place is giving me the creeps. I mean who would want to move in _here?_ The strangest thing is they only wanted the inside renovate. You know to make sure there was heating, water, electricity that sort of thing. The grounds weren't suppose to be touched." Mr. Quartz the head of the cleaning crew said.

"Money buys privacy. The people offered me more than triple what I was asking for and a nice fat bonus if we could get the job done in a little less than two weeks. Stranger things have happened." Mr. Jones replied. He looked around expectantly. The buyer said they be here at sunset for the key and deed to the property.

"Excuse me are you Mr. Jones?" a voice asked. The two men spun around. A girl with medium length brunette hair wearing tight clothing had suddenly appeared by the gate. She wore sunglasses even though the sun was going down and her skin was a pale white color. The girl was wearing a little makeup and nail polish. She stuck to the shadows not allowing a ray of dieing sun on her. He stared noticing that she had ten tiny scars across her fingers.

"Who are you and were did you come from?" Mr. Jones asked in amazement. He had heard no footsteps or car approach. It was like this girl had appeared out of thin air.

"My name is Arra Sails and how I got here is not important. I can tell you are the man I spoke with on the phone. I'm here to complete our transaction and pay Mr. Quartz. Could we hurry my family will be here any minute and we like to get settled in as soon as possible." Arra said matter of fact. She reached inside one of her coat pockets and pulled out a wallet. She counted out several thousand dollars. "Here you go."

Mr. Jones just stared in amazement. So did Mr. Quartz as he got his pay. Arra tapped her foot impatiently. "Can we hurry this up please?" Ten minutes later everyone was cleared from the property and Arra stood alone by the front door. "Bring the car around. The sun just went down." Arra thought telepathically.

From out of nowhere a large black Hearse with a medium size trailer connected to it. It drew up to the front door and stopped. From the front seat stepped out three people. Two girls one blond the other a brown haired and a boy with spiky black stepped out from the driver's side and gazed around. From the side door emerged three more teens. A girl and two boys stepped into the moonlight. Arra smiled her lips parting to reveal a pair of fangs. "What took you guys so long?"

"We had to dodge police on the highway. Were lucky we weren't being tracked all the way from Bay Harbor. Everything go smoothly?" asked Siba his baldhead glistening in the moonlight.

"Can we talk later guys? I would like to get Victor and Demetra moved inside as quickly as possible. You did check the blue prints for the house didn't you?" Cassandra asked expectantly.

Arra nodded her in confirmation. "There's a basement that connects to a crypt. They use to burn bodies here. We can use the crypt for them and the burning room for burning evidence of our existence again."

"Perfect. I will get our King and Queen settled in. Vanez scout the perimeter and set up our security defenses. Arra handle the media center and the rest of you unpack and get us settle in as fast as possible. Meeting two hours before dawn. Now lets move it. We don't have all night." Merton stated. The vampire clan split up as fast as lighting to complete their task at hands.

Vanez went over the entire cemetery setting up booby traps such as a hidden pit full of stakes to one of those pressure traps. Motion sensors, laser grid, and full camera array. As he was scouting he stopped and sniffed the night air. He smelled two kittens nearby and a raccoon that was about to eat them. He zeroed in on the sounds and pounced. He grabbed the coon twisted its neck killing it instantly. He sucked some blood than taking a vial saved the rest. "Here kittens I won't hurt you." He cooed. He found them huddling next to a tombstone. One was black the other was white. He picked them up and headed back to the house. "Man I'm glad cat blood is poison to us."

Cassandra and Kathren were setting up the first floor. The sisters were chatting while they unpacked. "So do you think there's any night clubs around here?" Kathren asked her big sis as she set up the lounge. From across the hall in the study.

"I don't know. I'm just glad that we get a study this time. Now we can do some work in here without being harassed. I could really use a chess game you think Merton will be up for one later? Also where do Siba's files go the top left or right drawer?" Cassandra yelled.

"Put my files in the left side please. Could you girls hurry up and get to the second floor. I need help setting up the lab and going through our stores." Siba thought to them. Sighing he plugged in the medical equipment and started to sort the blood. Being Keeper meant taking care of the entire house and gathering supplies. It was an honorable tradition, but it made him scared to fight.

Next door Selena was setting up the gym and dojo. As the Huntress of the clan she kept in top physical condition. Levitating into the air she set up weights and other gymnastic equipment in the gym. Turning to the dojo she opened some cases where their weapons laid. 10 swords, 5 daggers, 3 clubs, and two spears were all their weapons besides the knives each vampire had on them. Selena took one of the swords off the rack and started practicing. Smooth even strokes followed by some fancy swordsmanship. Closing her eyes she did a backhand slash and pulverized the practice dummy. "Hmm my backhand slash needs work."

"You think? Why did you use the backhand slash when you're better at the frontal slash." Arra said from the doorway. Selena glared at her. "You're an expert in five martial arts and one of the best warriors we have. Vanez trained you well."

"I was trying to be unpredictable. Our enemies wouldn't expect that move from me." Selena said simply. "Don't you have to finish setting up the media room?"

"Finished. I've set up the computers, TVs, the police scanner. I've sorted all the print stuff and arranged the news clips. Not to mention I've got the radio tuned to the news. I think I'm done." Arra said happily smiling.

Meanwhile Merton had carried each of the coffins inside one in each hand. He went down to the crypt and set the coffins down. "Soon my King and Queen you will live again." For the next half hour he put up all kinds of symbols and decorations in the room to honor his leaders. He had been chosen to take care of the clan while they slept. He went into the incinerator room and changed into the Ceremony Room. The place were the Bloodstone was kept and all the history of their race was stored.

Several hours later the clan met up in the Conference Room. The room was large. Candles lit the room along with some electric lights. The fireplace was blazing. In the center was a large oak table and several Victorian era chairs. It had been a long night and they were drained. Vanez served them the blood of the raccoon he killed to refresh themselves. They also started eating the Burger Fool they had purchased early that night to satisfy their hunger. When they were finished they turned to Merton to open the meeting.

"Thank you everyone. As you know over 1500 years ago our race was born. We were a proud and honorable race. We once numbered in the hundred million. But a little over 600 years ago all that changed. Now there's only the nine of us left. It is our responsibility to keep our race alive and awaken our King and Queen. We must fulfill our orders that we were given and they were to preserve our race and make it grow. Now in order to achieve that objective we must first evaluate our situation. So Cassandra please describe our new home to us." Merton instructed.

"This manor was built in 1820. The property has changed hands many times over the years. The last owners were morticians and there renovations have made this place livable. The house consist of three floors plus an attic. On floor number one we have the lobby, kitchen, dinning room, living room, study, parlor, lounge, library, and bathroom. The second floor consists of bedrooms, the dojo/gym, the lab, another bathroom, and the storage area. The third floor has the Media room, the Conference room, Security, backup generators, and if you believe this an observatory. We can use the attic for storage and the crypt is where Victor and Demetra slumber. The garage is a two door one and the backyard has a garden. All in all this place isn't half bad." Cassandra explained calmly. She showed everyone the blueprints for the place. After all it was she who selected this as their home.

"Very good Cassandra. You're attentive to every last detail. I would expect nothing less. As you all know we left Bay Harbor rather quickly and before we start pointing fingers it was nobody fault. Somehow the police got on to us." Merton politely said.

"But how Merton? We only fed on victims who were asleep. They couldn't remember it. The only thing left behind after we feed is a tiny crescent moon shape scare." Selena pointed out.

"I don't know how but Officer Danilles and Officer Morgan won't be telling anyone about us." Kathren loudly interject.

"Did you kill them?" Siba asked. Kathren shook her head. "You know me better than that Siba. I haven't killed anyone in 150 years."

"Still as Guardian to the clan you have the right to assinate someone." Siba pointed out. Kathren glared at him. Her knife slipped free from its hidden sheath in her sleeve. She pointed at her mate and whispered coldly "I follow our codes. A vampire must not kill an innocent. The only time a vampire may kill an innocent is in self defense, protection of the clan, or in order to save their spirit by drinking all their blood."

"Were not doubting your word its just that none of us were there. Please tell us what happened sister dear." Cassandra said reassuringly.

"As you know in our haste to leave Bay Harbor we left two coolers of blood at our old home. I volunteered to get it and to make sure no one followed us. This is what happened." Kathren began. Flashback. 

"I can't believe we left these. Well better get going if I want to catch up with the others. Besides I'm happy to leave this rat hole. I mean whose idea was it to live in condemned apartment building anyways?" Kathren asked herself as she picked up the coolers and exited the building. She was planning on flirting up the highway till she caught up with the others. Suddenly a bright light was shining in her face.

"Ahgg! Can you shine that thing somewhere else please." Kathren asked putting her hand in front of her face. The light was lowered and she saw two officers standing in front of her. One was obviously a rookie. He was skinny with messy blond hair. His partner looked around forty and was pudgy was bald. Both men were white and looked suspiciously at her.

"I'm Officer Danilles and this is my partner Officer Morgan. Please identify yourself and explain why you're at this place." Danilles demanded. He was the pudgy one.

"I don't have to tell you anything. Why are you here?" Kathren asked using her hypnotic eyes on the men. If she could just find out what they knew she could play with their minds and make them forget everything.

"We received a tip that the people living in this building are responsible for the recent attacks on our citizens. Can I see what's in the cooler Ms?" Morgan asked weakly.

"Am I under arrest? No I'm not and you don't have a search warrant so I don't think so. I think you should just forget everything about this case and this night. In fact I think you should both take a nap." Kathren suggested. Instantly Morgan was snoring but Danilles drew his gun and pointed at her. Dang his mind was able to resist her.

"I don't know how you did that but your coming with me now." Danilles told her.

Kathren put the coolers down and drew her knife. "I'm offering you a chance to walk away from this. You better take it because you don't want to mess with me."

"Drawing a weapon on officer wasn't a smart move lady. You're coming with me now!" Danilles told her approaching her. That was his first mistake.

Kathren leaped over him and gave him a kick. He spun around to face her but she gave him a quick fury of karate moves. He still wouldn't go down. He shot at her and she dodged the bullets. Digging her nails into the street she drew up a piece of it and chucked it at him. He barely avoided and gasped. "How did you do that?"

"The same way I can do this!" Kathren yelled jumping into the air and levitating in the air. He stumbled backwards and she flew at him and stabbed him in the shoulder. Kicking him in groin he went down. Bringing the handle of her knife down on his head she knocked him out. Leaning down she looked at him. She could kill him but their wasn't time. Besides she didn't want to. Using her spit on him she left him with his partner after calling for an ambulance. She went over to the coolers. In the midst of the fight the blood had been spilled so now only two packs were any good. Gathering them up she turned a left the scene. End Flashback.

"I should have been more careful with the blood." Kathren said angrily. She slammed her fist down on the table.

"No ones blaming you. Thanks to you no one will believe them that a teenage girl did all that to them." Selena said. Running a hand through her hair she cleared her throat before speaking.

"First order of business is these kittens that Vanez found. I know we don't usually take in pets but if we give these little guys to the shelter they just be killed. Besides they would make a great present for Victor when he wakes up." Selena said letting the kittens play with jewelry.

"I named them Moonlight and Midnight." Vanez added. Merton nodded in approval. Waving his hand he indicated he wanted her to continue.

"This is a fairly large city. A lot of hospitals and one blood bank were we could go to if we need a quick fix. The humans here are plentiful so we have an ample supply to feed on. Not to mention a forest where we can hunt for animals. All in all I say that this city is the perfect hunting ground." Selena said. "My intuition says we can gather a lot of blood with out being seen."

"My turn for news. I have set up our security systems. Nothing can get in or out with out our knowledge. Also I like to start training for two hours instead of one. We could all use improvement in hand-to-hand combat. Not to mention some of us need more weapons practice." Vanez said impulses.

"Our stores are low Merton. We have almost no food and no bottled water. We have only one case of animal blood and half a container of human. We need to replenish our supply. I would also like to add we need other essentials if we want to live in relative comfort." Siba said timidly.

"Understood. We'll go hunting for more blood tomorrow. Right now we need to get some rest. But before we go to bed for the day I would like to know why you chose this city Cassandra. Why are we here?" Merton asked patiently.

"That's my fault Merton and before you ask I've activated all our bank, checking, and credit accounts. I've handled all the legal papers so no one will bother us. Here's everyone id and I only have one copy so don't lose them. Now for the reason were here is take a look at this." Arra said handing him a news clipping. Everyone looked at it and read.

"Two years ago there was a huge explosion down by the docks. A company called Alva Industries was storing a medical gas there. The gas was originally supposed to be used in medicine but it had mutigenic effects on human DNA. It literally changed a person. The explosion was called the Big Bang and the ones effected are called Bang Babies or if you wanted to be scientific Metahuman. If we could get our hands on some of their blood we would be unstoppable. We could awaken Victor and Demetra from their slumber!" Arra explained getting excited.

"They would make interesting prey. But I know you better then that Arra. Cassandra wouldn't have approved a move here on this information alone. What else is there?" Merton asked expectantly.

"The Freemen Community Center is hosting a Charity Dance/Blood Drive in two weeks. You see for all the people that can't donate blood they dance. For every honor they dance their sponsors pay money. The money goes for medical research. Those who donate blood get a free t-shirt and ice cream. Think about guys. We could take the blood from the drive just leaving them enough. It would be an ample supply to sustain us." Cassandra explained logically.

"She right you know. If were careful no one will get hurt and nobody will no it was us. We could still live here." Siba added cautiously.

"That would be nice if we didn't have to up and run again. I mean we just got here." Kathren complained.

"It seems to easy. These Bang Babies you mentioned early. Yes they would make excellent prey but they could also become the predator. Any we should watch out for?" Vanez asked fiercely. His fangs flashed in the light showing his aggravation.

"These two are Dakota's protectors. They call themselves Static and Gear. From what we read we were able to determine their powers. Static has electromagnetic powers and Gear has super intelligence." Arra said.

"Hmm. These two would make excellent opponents in battle. You can tell their seasoned warriors. They would be worthy adversaries to hunt." Selena said looking at the picture.

"I wonder how their blood would taste." Kathren asked licking her lips.

"We must be cautious people. They may prove a challenge. Since the war no one has been able to best us. As long as they stay out of our way we shall not bother them. We don't want to invite trouble. Now we must rest meeting adjourn." Merton told them blowing out the candles.

Each vampire headed to their own room. Even though they were mated only the King and Queen slept in the same room. It was part of the Code. Each room had a four-poster bed with a curtain in it for them to sleep in. Their bedrooms reflected each of their personalities and interest.

Arra closed the shutters and pulled the curtain down. She didn't want a single ray of sunlight to get in here. Her room was painted yellow and had a large carpet in it. Two yoga mats were at the base of her bed. On the dresser were her plants with the sunlamps on them. All over the room were her origami animals. On the wall opposite of the bed hung a painting of teenage boy. He had thin reddish orange hair and blue green eyes. A scar ran from his left ear to his lips. He wore a red suit and black cape. Since vampires couldn't be photographed this was the only picture of her deceased mate Larten.

"I miss you Larten. I'm so lonely. It's been two hundred years. I need a new mate." Arra whispered to the painting. Glancing down at the article in her hand she traced the picture of one of the boys. "I think he's cute. I wish he were my mate. I hope you approve Larten." A single tear fell onto the picture. It landed on the boy. Sighing she placed the article on her bedside table and prepared for bed. The tearstain had landed on Gear.


	2. The Battle

It was the middle of the afternoon and things were in full swing at the community center. There was a lot to do before the big dance/blood drive in two weeks. They had to higher nurses, put up flyers, and get a DJ and a ton of other stuff.

Virgil was carrying a stack of questioners into the gym. You had to fill one out before you could donate blood. Richie was working with Omar setting up tables. Once that was complete he walked over to help his best friend. "Man why do I get stuck doing the lame jobs." Virgil complained.

"Hey V-man don't sweat it. Just remember where doing the community a big service. Besides neither of us is working as hard as your sister over there." Richie said pointing across the room where Sharon was ordering around a bunch of kids getting ready to distribute flyers and handouts.

"That's because she isn't human Rich. I'm serious she hasn't slept at all since Pops announced this big event. I mean who died and made her queen? So have you decided if you're going to donate blood or not? I told Daisy I would and all that." Virgil told him

"Virgil are you crazy! We can't donate blood or any of our body parts! What are you thinking?" Richie said hurriedly.

"Whoa calm down. Why can't I donate blood? Pops and Sharon are donating blood and their expecting me too." Virgil told him.

"Geeze it doesn't take a super genius to figure out that since were Bang Babies we can't donate blood. Are DNA has been altered by the Big Bang gas. We don't know what the effects would be if we gave someone our blood. They might turn into a Metahuman or die." Richie explained quietly

"But the doctor I went to after becoming Static said I was normal." Virgil insisted.

"Just because he didn't find anything doesn't mean there isn't a chance that something bad could happen. We can't risk it." Richie told him.

"So what do I tell Pops huh? That I'm afraid of needles? That will fly."

"Why are you two standing around when there's work to be done? Get your lazy butts back to work this minute you two!" Sharon yelled

"Yes Mom were coming." Virgil called back. Sighing he and Richie got back to work. There was a lot to be done before the big day.

The sun was setting and darkness spread over the city of Dakota like a blanket wrapping around itself. At the Manor the residents were starting to awaken from their days sleep.

Selena stretched and then rolled out of bed. She moved to her laptop and checked her e-mail. No responses from any of her contacts. Moving over to her desk she checked some skin samples. She was determined to find out why sunlight hurt her kind. So far the answer evaded her. She was so busy looking at the slides she didn't hear anyone enter her room till someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Ahh!" She spun around nails ready to attack.

"Chill Selena it's me! Were you really going to hurt me with your nails?" Vanez asked his mate.

"Vanez you idiot I told you a million times never to sneak up on me while I'm working. Now come here so I can kiss you." Selena told him angrily before passionately kissing him.

"_Any luck with your experiment?"_ He asked her in her mind. She shook her head in defeat.

"Come its suppertime. I wonder what Siba cooked for us tonight." Selena said.

Siba had prepared spaghetti. The kittens had leftover burger. They all devoured their share quickly. They were starving. After dinner everyone headed upstairs to the dojo for training. Merton started lifting 200lb weights while Siba did pull ups. Vanez and Selena were practicing Judo together while Kathren and Cassandra worked out on the balance beam. Arra was practicing with her sword perfecting her technique. Each of them was focused on the task at hand. They had to be in peak fighting condition in case they ran into trouble. Finally it was meeting time.

Once again they assembled in the Conference Room. Moonlight and Midnight played on the floor with some string the found. Merton clicked his fingers bringing the meeting to order. "Its time to discuss tonight's plans. Siba you have something to say to the group?"

Siba stood up and faced the clan. "Are supplies are all but depleted. We need to restock now! I can go into town and pick up food, bottled water, extra clothes, and essentials but we need some blood. Were down to one container of animal blood and half a container of human. We don't have time to go hunting to restock our supply. Were going to have to steal some." Siba told them evenly. Everyone could tell he was dead serious.

"Agreed we can't go on like this. Go into town and get what we need but don't linger. Vanez we need to make sure our security system is fully operational so I want you to go test it and while your out try to round up some animal blood. Arra get to work in the Media Room. We need every bit of information we can get on the Bang Babies. Cassandra my love you and Kathren shall fetch us the human blood." Merton ordered before he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute Merton. I'm the Huntress in this clan I should be the one getting the blood." Selena protested.

Shaking his head Merton explained to her, "I need you here working in the lab processing what blood we have. We need to know how long it can last if were unable to get any. I have important work to do in the study so don't disturb me. Everyone knows their assignment so lets get to it."

At the community center Virgil was begging his dad to let Richie and him go home. "Come on Pops I've been working for hours. I have homework to do. Let me go."

"Yeah Mr. H. it's already dark outside." Richie complained.

"Alright you two have made your case you can go. But head straight home understand?" Mr. Hawkins demanded. The boys nodded eagerly and left quickly so they could get started on patrol.

"Those two are nothing, but a bunch of lazy bums. They wouldn't know community service if it kicked them in the behind." Sharon said to her father siding up next to them.

"They may seem like a bunch of flakes but I'm sure they are hardworking. Sharon dear could you take some papers to the blood bank for me? I have to stay here and continue helping out." Mr. Hawkins explained handing her some papers.

"Sure I'll take them there in about twenty minutes and don't worry. Nothing will happen." Sharon assured him.

On the rooftop across the street from the blood bank stood two figures. Cassandra and Kathren were using their heightened senses to plan their infiltration of the bank. "I see two entrances one in front and a side entrance both have camera's on them." Kathren informed her big sister.

"Which isn't a problem because we can't be videotaped, but if we want to avoid trouble will have to enter through one of the top floor windows. I hear at least six orderlies, four security guards, and at least two receptionists. We have to be careful. By the Gods of the vampires I hate this. Stealing like common criminals is not traditional." Cassandra stated calmly.

"Our Code permits its in time of great need. You don't think this counts? Honestly your stuck in the past. Now what's the plan?" Kathren asked

"Simple really. We enter through the fifth floor and disable the alarm system so we don't have any unwanted company. Then we make our way to the orderly steal his access card to the vault and get the blood all while dealing with anyone we meet on are way. Sound good to you?" Cassandra asked informing her of the game plan. Kathren flashed her fangs in eargernence.

Grabbing the insulated canvas bags at their feet they jumped off the rooftop and levitated over to the blood bank. Cassandra stuck one of her nails into the window lock and opened it up. The two of them slipped inside the room, which turned out to be an office.

"This way Cass. Lets get this over with quickly I have a new horror movie at home I want to watch." Kathren said impatiently. Without waiting for an answer she walked to the door and strolled out with Cassandra hurrying after her.

Cassandra grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side of the hallway. "Would you cool it? Remember we have to disable the security system. The map on the wall over there says the Security Room is down the next hallway and on the left. Lets go." The two sisters hurried down the corridor and not a single camera caught them. They entered the Security Room and used their knock out breath on the guard. Quickly they turned of the alarms and went to the orderlies' desk.

"Hi there! I seem to have gotten lost on my way to the vault? Would you be a dear and give me your access card please?" Kathren said using her hypnotic eyes on the young orderly who gave her what she wanted before being knocked out with the handle of Cassandra dagger.

They entered the vault where all the blood was held. A quick glance around told them why their was going to be a blood drive. Normally a place like this held over 250 bags of blood. They were down to 30. "Take five and don't touch the AB- blood got it?" Cassandra ordered. Kathren nodded her head. The two of them grabbed a handful of O, A, and B blood before strolling out the vault. As the door closed behind them an alarm went off.

"I thought you disabled the security system!" Cassandra hissed.

"I did they must have a separate one for the vault. We'll never make it back to the window we'll have to leave by the front door come on lets move it!" Kathren yelled already racing away.

Static and Gear were patrolling the city. The topic of the conversation was how much Sharon was a pain in the neck. "I mean she's always been driven to excel but lately she's been cramping my style. Its like she wants to control everyone. She's even been criticizing Adam on how to be a superhero! I like to see how she would handle being a superhero."

"I hear you she doesn't have our experience or expertise. Not to mention she probably just annoy all the other hero's with her constant chatter. I mean can you imagine her with your powers? She probably be to afraid to fly and come up with a lame name for herself like Sparks." Gear told his buddy. The two friends laughed hard. Suddenly Backpack alarm went off. Gear screeched to a halt.

"What is Gear? What's the lowdown?" Static asked his partner.

"Backpack picked up a police bulletin. There's been a break in at the blood bank. They suspect that the culprits have stolen medical drugs. Where close to there lets go." Gear said flying off.

"Right behind you bro!" Static said flying after his him.

Cassandra and Kathren burst out the front doors. They were tired after dealing with everyone they met on their way out of the building. "Come on we have to get out of here before the police get here. If we start running we can hit flirting speeds." Cassandra said quickly. Suddenly a bright light was being shined in her face.

"Hold it right there Goth girls. Just because your rejects from a Dracula movie doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Static said keeping the spotlight on them.

"Where you get your clothes a discount store?" Gear said throwing a zap cap at Kathren. It wrapped around her and she glared. Snarling she broke free from her restraints and shot her nails at the two young heroes'. "Back off if you know what's good for you."

Static and Gear narrowly avoided being punctured like a pincushion. "Watch it girl. If I where you I think about getting a manicure." Static joked, "Looks like we got a couple of new Bang Babies to deal with huh Gear."

"Something tells me these aren't your run of the mill Bang Babies." Gear told him.

"We don't have time for this. Last warning leave us alone and we won't hurt you. You have no idea what kind of powers your dealing with." Cassandra warned them. She and Kathren had already gotten into their battle stance.

"Lady your going down and the police are going to arrest your for stealing from here." Static told her charging up.

"Not bloody likely. I'll take the one with the tech you take Mr. Lightbulb Cassandra." Kathren said before leaping on top of Richie and pulling him to the ground at super fast speeds.

"Gear! What the?" Static gasped as Cassandra levitated into the air and flew at him. She gave him a roundhouse kick sending him straight into the pavement. She landed with his flying disk in her hand. He watched stunned as she bit into it and chewed it into pieces. "Rule number one in battle. Never let your guard down. It can have disastrous results."

"Yeah and what's rule number two fang girl?" Static asked as he stumbled to his feet. He yelled as Cassandra picked him up and threw him into the wall of the blood bank leaving behind an impression in the wall.

"Never underestimate your opponent. Now get up and fight! I heard you were supposed to be a worthy adversary. But instead all I find is a weak little kid playing dress up." Cassandra taunted him.

Static saw red and threw a nova burst at her sending her tumbling into a dark alley. He ran after her determine to finish this. He lit up one finger and started looking through the strewn trash. Suddenly from out of the dark someone punched him sending him back into the street. "You must have heightened senses to maneuver in such a dark place." Static commented.

"You have no idea. Shall we start round two?" she asked drawing her dagger and slashing a piece of his coat off. "The fun's just begun." She telepathically asked Kathren how she was doing.

Kathren was doing fine. She dodged a couple of zap caps and when her foot got stuck in some liquid nitrogen bomb she just yanked it free. She slashed Backpack with her nails but the little robot responded by using a length of coil to tie her hands together and throw her. "You must be really smart to event all these toys. Why don't you give them to me?" Kathren asked trying to hypnotize Gear. But Gear faceplate protected him from her powers.

"Whoever you are you won't get away with this." Gear said.

"Who's going to stop me? You? Don't make me laugh." Kathren said laughing. She drew her knife and charged him. But Gear anticipated this and grabbed the shoulder strap of the bag and yanked off her. Kathren crashed into the wall and Gear gasped as he examined the contents of the bag. "Static!"

"A little busy Gear. This Goth is determined to make Swiss cheese out of me!" Static yelled while firing burst after burst of electricity.

"Listen to me man. They were stealing blood! That's what's in the bag. Not drugs!" Gear shouted. Suddenly a hand wrapped around his throat and spun him around. Kathren glared at him.

"Give me my bag back now!" She shouted taking her bag. She cupped her hand around her mouth and breathed into. Gear gasped as he got a good look at her fingertips. Before he could do anything she lifted up his helmet only enough to deliver her knock out breath. He crumbled to the ground. She reached for his earring and took it. "My souvenir of this battle."

Cassandra had done the same thing to Static only she took a lock of hair. "Come on lets go sis. We can hit flirting speeds before the police arrive."

"Yes lets get going. What's that sound?" Kathren asked.

From out of nowhere a car appeared heading straight for the girls. The driver swerved to miss them and ended up hitting a street lamp. Cassandra had managed to roll out of the way but Kathren was stuck in the glare of the headlights screaming.

Sharon stepped out of the car. "Oh man what am I going to do! Hey you what where you thinking standing in the middle of the road? I could have run you down. Hey are you okay?"

Kathren couldn't think. The light was blinding her killing her. All she could do was react. She jumped on Sharon pushing her out of the beams of light and began to feast on her and at the same time use her nails to cause damage to her.

"Kathren stop! She's an innocent!" Cassandra screamed. She raced over and pulled her sister off Sharon. Drawing back her hand she slapped her repeatedly. "Snap out of it! Do you realize what you've done? You broke the code!"

"I was defending myself. Hurry we must flee. I can hear the police sirens. We can leave her they'll know what to do." Kathren shouted.

"No she could bleed out before then. Help me." Cassandra ordered. She leaned over Sharon and spit on her wounds allowing her healing spit to slow down the bleeding. Tasting some of the spilled blood she learned the girl was B-. Taking a pack of B- blood from her pack she connected a set of tubes and a pump to the package. Kathren held Sharon while she pumped half the package into her. "There she's stable. They'll be able to help her at the hospital. Come one we have to go. The police will be here soon and those two will be getting up. Lets go." In a blink of an eye they were gone.

The effects of the gas had worn off. Static got to his feet quickly. "Sharon! Please don't be dead please don't be dead." He reached her side. She was barely conscious. Blood dripped from a bite mark to her neck and all other kinds of wounds. What had those Bang Babies done to her?

As the police came and took their statements he vowed he would get his revenge on those two and if it was the last thing he did. Gear just stood of to the side thinking hard. Something was different about those girls and he was going to find out what.


	3. Research

Static and Gear watched as the EMTs loaded Sharon into the back of the ambulance. They were already calling Pops and radioing ahead to the hospital about setting up a trauma room. The police went inside the blood bank to see how much blood was stolen. "You okay Static?" Gear asked placing a hand on his friend shoulder.

Static shoved it off and whirled to face his friend. His eyes blazed with anger. "My sister was just attack by a couple of out of control Bang Babies. You heard the medics they don't know if she'll survive. Come on we have to get to Dakota Hospital now!" With that he unfolded his flying disk and took off with Gear right behind them.

They arrived at the hospital just as Mr. Hawkins did. He had rushed over from the Community Center after getting the news. He barely had time to page Virgil when he rushed into the waiting room. "Virgil! Richie! How did you two get here so fast?"

"We were kind of in the neighborhood Mr. H. What happened Mr. Hawkins?" Richie asked hurriedly.

"I don't know all the details myself. Dr. Harris called saying that Sharon had been injured while she was at the blood bank. I rushed over here as soon as I could."

"Pops do you think she'll be okay?" Virgil asked desperately.

Mr. Hawkins shook his head. "I don't know son. I just don't know. We'll have to wait for the doctor assessment."

"Mr. Hawkins? Virgil? I like to talk to you two in private about Sharon's condition. Why don't we step into my office?" Dr. Harris asked ushering them inside with Richie tagging along. Indicating them to sit they all sat down waiting for him to continue.

"Is my daughter going to be okay Dr. Harris?" Robert asked urgently.

"Robert when your daughter was brought in she has massive trauma both internally and externally. She also had a profound blood loss. Now the doctors are trying everything to keep her stable but it doesn't look good. By all accounts she should be dead now but for some reason special enzymes have sped up closing her bleeding wounds and she seems to have had a minor transfusion. It doesn't make sense." Dr. Harris explained. He shook his head trying to clear it. No one notice Richie perk up when he mentioned the enzymes healing her.

"As I was saying the only thing that will save her is surgery, but with the blood shortage it will be dangerous. We need to transfuse her. We know her blood type is B-. If we could have one of you donate blood she'll have a real chance to survive." Dr. Harris explained.

Robert shook his head and pounded the desk in frustration. " I donate if I could but I'm B+. I'm not a match."

"I'm B- I could donate the blood. Just tell me where to sign up and take as much as you need." Virgil said rolling up his sleeves.

"First we have to run some quick test to make sure its safe for you to donate blood. If you check out there's no reason you can't. Robert, Virgil come with me." Dr. Harris said getting up and leaving.

"You guys go ahead I'll wait here." Richie said watching them go. He was worried about Virgil donating blood, but now wasn't the time to raise those concerns. Sharon had to come first. Maybe he could find out more of what was going on while they were busy. He sneaked off to the lab to do some work.

After half an hour of testing, cross typing and answering a bunch of medical questions Virgil was sent up to surgery to begin the transfusion. Robert Hawkins watched with anxiety. He had lost his wife and now he might lose his kids. He didn't know if he could deal with that.

The doctors were busy trying to repair the damage done to Sharon. Virgil blood was entering through an IV to keep her alive. The external damage wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. A cast was made of the bite mark to give to the police. A sample of the saliva was taken and sent to the lab for analyzes. Finally after two hours they were done. The surgery had been a success.

Cassandra and Kathren had finally arrived home. They had taken the long way home. Cassandra glared at her sister. They had been through so much these past centuries, but this? She be lucky if Merton didn't kill her right away. "Remember let me do the talking." She told her sister as she disengaged the security system and then turned it back on after entering the cemetery.

Vanez was playing with the kittens in the parlor when the two vampires entered the house. Selena glided down the stairs and greeted them. "There you two are. Where have you been you're late?"

"Never mind. Here's the blood. Where's Merton?" Cassandra asked sighing heavily as she handed the bags over.

"I was in the study going over some plans for our attack on the blood drive when I felt your presence in my mind. Your late Siba returned an hour ago and Arra is downstairs in the Ceremony Room praying. What happened?" Merton questioned.

"We had secured the blood when we tripped a silent alarm. We barely managed to get out of the bank without problems when Static and Gear showed up. We warned them to back off, but they didn't. We fought and won. Just as we were leaving a car nearly ran into us. The driver smacked into a light post and her headlights ended up on Kathren. She couldn't think straight so she attacked! I managed to pry her off. We did an emergency blood transfusion and the paramedics arrived. I'm sure she's fine." Cassandra explained hurriedly.

Merton turned to face Kathren. His eyes were blazing with anger. "What in Dracula's name where you thinking! You harmed an innocent being. Do you know the penalty for such a crime? If she dies or I find out that's not the way it happened I have to execute you! Is that what you want?" Merton yelled at.

"By Dracula's guts it's the truth! I wouldn't lie." Kathren told him angrily.

"Don't you dare cuss at me Kathren. I want you to go downstairs to the Ceremony Room and pray to the Gods for forgiveness. You better hope that the girl you attacked doesn't die. Selena! Since you're the only qualified medical person around here I want you to go to the hospital and check this out. Report back to me as soon as possible." Merton ordered

"By Charna's fangs you can't send her off alone Merton. At least let me go with her. If the police are involved in this like we suspect I can find out and collect whatever evidence they have." Vanez added. Merton nodded and after Selena handed Siba, who come down to find out what the disturbance was, the blood they took the Hearse and were on their way.

"Merton I don't mean to be rude." Siba started

"Then don't be. I was in the study going over plans of how were going to get the blood from the drive now this mess." Merton said shaking his head.

"Merton no one is going to believe the girl was attacked by vampires. They'll probably write it off as a Bang Baby incident. Besides with Vanez destroying all the evidence they don't have a case. He may be a sports jock but he is loyal." Siba cautiously told him before heading back upstairs.

Cassandra sighed. "I told you what happened and you don't believe me? Your own mate? You wound me. I'll be in the library reading. Good night Merton." With that she turned and left him standing in the lobby by himself.

Down in the Ceremony Room Arra was praying. On the floor was a rich crimson carpet and above her hung a chandelier filled with black candles. On the walls were torches and lining the carpet were small candles. To her left stood a large black stone with the name of every vampire that ever lived on it. To her right stood an ancient bookcase with numerous volumes. Each book was a written account of her people's history. In front of her on raised ground stood the alter covered with a black cloth. Written in gold on were the words_ Physiol Est Portestas._ Latin for Blood is Power the vampire motto. Beneath it was the symbol of her people a hand with the pinkie, index and thumb extend while the other two pointed down. Surrounded by a circle with three drops of blood coming from the fingertips. On the alter arrange in a circle were three statues representing the Gods of the Vampires.

On the right was a beautiful longhaired maiden in a flowing dress with a wreath on her head and wings on her back. She carried in her arms a crystal ball. She was Vista the Goddess of Life. The crystal ball represent her ability to see ones destiny and aid you through out life.

On the left stood a tall dark hair man. He had bat wings and wore a suit of armor. His fangs glistened in the light and he carried a rod in one hand and his other hand was clenched in a fist. He was Damien the God of the Dead. He protected all those who had left the mortal world and gone onto to Paradise. He was fair and merciful.

In the center was a woman. Not quite a maiden but not old either. She had short hair and wore a short dress. In one hand she held a book. In the other was a set of scales. She was Callista the Goddess of Judgment. She decide the fate of one vampire after their actions. It was to these Gods that Arra was praying to.

She closed her eyes and focused on the fire that was blazing in the incinerator behind the alter. In her mind she saw the safe they installed above the incinerator, which held the two most valuable things in the world. The Code of Vampire book and the Bloodstone.

"Humble Gods of the Vampires. It is I, Arra, again. I have come to you again to seek guidance for myself. The ache in my heart has not lessoned for Larten even though it has been nearly two hundred years. My mind, soul, and heart need some closure. Please I ask you, no I beg you Damien please let me hear Larten's voice once more." She prayed.

In her mind images began to flash through her head. _Flash! Larten and her dancing under the moonlight. Flash! A lanky blond hair youth talking to her. Flash! Men carrying torches coming towards the house. Flash! Fire everywhere and suddenly she was outside watching as they're home collapsed with her beloved still inside. The mental bond broken._ Gasping she jerked her head up and started panting. Instead of closure all she had done was relive her memories.

"Arra am I disturbing you?" Kathren asked softly closing the door quietly and kneeling down beside her friend. She looked at her with concern on her face. "Want to hear a joke? What did the vampire say to the clerk after she got her change? Fang you very much." She laughed happily.

"That is funny. I was just praying to the Gods for council. I have been trying to come to terms with Larten's death, but I can't." Arra told. Crossing the room she opened the safe and took out a thick brown leather book bound in gold. In flowing script was the title of the book, The Code of the Vampire. This book contained the origin, the culture, the customs and beliefs, their religion, their laws and punishments in it. It was a guide to how a good vampire should live.

"What brings you down here Kathren? Your sister seems more like the type to pray." Arra asked leafing through the book and stopping to read the section on matings.

Kathren told her what had happened and how Merton reacted. Arra was curious about the boy she battled. She told her Gear was an honorable warrior and he seemed smart. Not to mention he was cute. Arra patted her on the back assuring her that nothing could go wrong and everything was fine.

Selena and Vanez parked the Hearse three blocks away from the hospital. Taking a deep breath she took her knife out and put it on the dashboard. "Get rid of your weapon. We'll never get inside if were carrying blades."

Vanez hesitated for a moment before disposing of his weapon. "I always feel so naked with out my knife or some type of weapon to back me up. So what's the plan Selena?"

"The only way were going to get close to the police and the girl is if we disguise ourselves. They must have a room with some spare clothing in the basement so I'll dress up as a nurse and you go as a security guard. I got the girl scent from the scrap of clothing Kathren gave me so I can find her. You find the police and steal any evidence that may lead to us and I'll check the blood lab to make sure they don't have samples on us. Were in and out in twenty minuets any questions?" Selena asked stepping out of the car and slamming the door shut.

"Yeah one. You and I haven't had any human blood in days. If were going to do this were going to need a fix. I say we hit the morgue and find a fresh body to feed on." Vanez told her.

"Are you fucking crazy! The point is to _remove_ any evidence of vampires not leave new ones." Selena growled.

"You know I'm right. We're weak right now. If were going to do this we need all our strength. I know you brought the bottling equipment so how about it? It will only take ten minuets?" he asked her. He stared at her hard.

Ten minutes later she found herself disguised as a nurse with a security guard in the hospital morgue. The morguetician had left a minute ago and she was on his computer rapidly going through his files.

"Can't you go any faster? He could return any minute!" Vanez hissed. He was guarding the door.

"Hold your horses. I have to find someone who is in relative good health and has been dead for less then eight hours. Otherwise the blood will have gone bad and we could be poisoned. Ah! Found someone that fits the bill. A twenty five year old who died in a car crash three hours ago. He's in cabinet 25A." Selena told him. She raced over to the appropriate drawer and opened it. Out popped a very dead man. Using her fingernails she cut a hole in his neck and using the equipment bottled two vials of blood.

"Come on we have to get out of here. He's coming!" Vanez whispered. When the morguetician entered two minuets later everything was the way he left it. Outside the doors two vampires hurriedly drank their dinner before heading to the main floor.

"According to this floor plan recovery for surgical patients is on the fifth floor so will head there. Once there we split up and do our jobs. Meet back here at the elevator in twenty minutes." Selena told him as the elevator deposited them on the fifth floor.

Selena breathed in deeply letting the scents fill her nose. She her sense of smell was as accurate as a wolf. Maybe even a little better. She had no trouble finding Sharon and Virgil's room. She entered room 521 quietly. Both patients were resting comfortably and they both seemed fine. Selena looked at her charts noting that Sharon seemed to be making a quick recovery at astonishing speeds. Noting that Sharon blood work was in the lab on the just down the hall she decided to grab her clothes and scat. Just as she reached for them she heard the door open. She quickly hid on the ceiling.

A teenage boy with blond hair entered the room. He seemed nervous about something. He took the bag with Sharon cloths in them and with a cotton swab dabbed it on one of the bite marks. He put the swap in a case and left the room. "Wonder what that was all about? Well no matter I best be getting to the lab." Selena thought dropping to the ground and exiting. She didn't notice the sparks of electricity coming out of Sharon's fingertips.

Vanez was trying to act nonchalant around the other guards. He had to find the police and doctors involved with the girl's attack and fast. He spotted some policemen talking to Dr. Harris and listened to them.

"Here's everything on Sharon Hawkins attack that you'll need. Cast made of the bite marks, the medical report, medical samples. You'll have to wait till tomorrow for her statement. She needs to rest." Dr. Harris told the police handing a thick file over.

"Were going to need it if were going to catch those Bang Babies. We have the security tape right here and for some odd reason the criminals didn't show up on it. Well we have to go." One of the policemen said. They started walking towards the elevator door when Vanez bumped into them. Faster then the eye could see he took all the evidence and switched it with some fakes he made. Apologizing for bumping into them they left on their way. "Suckers." Ten minutes later Selena and Vanez were on their way home with everything safe and secured.

Back at the hospital Virgil and Sharon had woken up and were talking with their father. He was very happy that the surgery had been a success. "Now Sharon honey are you sure that your okay?"

"For the last time Daddy I'm fine. I feel better than fine. I can't remember exactly what happened. Its really just a blur." Sharon told them.

"I'm glad your okay sis, but I wouldn't want to do that again. I feel majorly wiped." Virgil told her.

"I've been talking with Dr. Harris you two. He is astonished at the speed you're recovering at. He says both of you can go home tomorrow but no strenuous activities for awhile."

Hey guys how are you doing tonight? I brought you something to read V and for Sharon some flowers." Richie said entering the room.

"Richie my man. Its great to see you. So be honest do I look as bad as I feel?" Virgil asked.

"You look worse than hell I believe. I just wanted to check on you before I split."

"Ah that was sweet of you. I love them." Sharon said smelling them. Richie nodded and left the family. He had work to do and it was going to take all night.

The next day after a final check up and making sure that there were no complications Sharon and Virgil went home. Robert Hawkins told them to stay in bed all day and rest. He still had work to do at the Community Center and to call if he needed anything.

Virgil was trying to sleep, but it was hard. He kept having the same dream. The same one that had plagued him at the hospital. He was battling that girl again and she was winning. He threw a nova ball at her but she just laughed. Suddenly Sharon appeared out of nowhere and the girl flew over his head and bit her. "No! Sharon" but it was too late she was dead.

Virgil jerked awaked with a start. He was panting hard with sweat dripping down from him. He glanced at the clock, which read 12:30. "What a nightmare. Man that is the last time I give blood." His shock box began to ring. He picked it up and answered. "Richie what is it? Why are you calling me from school?"

"I'm not at school. Teachers Institute day remember? I'm at the Abandon Gas Station of Solitude. Listen do you feel up to coming here right now? I got some big news on those girls we battled last night." Richie said with excitement in voice.

"You have something on the fang girls? Count me in I'll be right over. Sharon's resting and Pops is at the Center. I'll take the bus and meet you in fifteen." Virgil said hanging up. He left his room and opened Sharon door. She was sleeping soundly. He shut the door leaving the house not noticing the electric surges going on in her room.

When Virgil got to the gas station he though Richie had robbed the library. Books, magazine articles, newspaper clippings, and printouts from websites littered the floor. Backpack was busy organizing them all into different piles. Richie was at a high-powered electron microscope that Batman had given them for their help in defeating Brainiac. He glanced up and smiled. "Hey Virgil nice to see you. Pull up a chair."

"Richie what did you do borrow every book from the Dakota library?" Virgil asked in exasperation. He glanced down at the title of the book nearest to him and blinked. It was called The Facts and Fictions of Vampires. In fact everything seemed to be about vampires. "Why are you so interested in vampires?"

"First off I didn't borrow every book just the ones about vampires from all the local libraries and the university. Second I've been up all night researching them to find out more about them because the girls who attacked us last night weren't Bang Babies. They were vampires." Richie informed him.

"Richie are you feeling okay? Because it sounds like you've been reading too much horror lately. Of course they were Bang Babies and when I get my hands on them their going to wish they never heard of Static." Virgil told him.

"Hear me out V-man. The girl who attacked me, Kathren I think was her name, had ten tiny scars on her fingertips. That's the sign that she has been blooded. Blooded means she's been turned into a vampire. Second she had all the powers of a vampire and lastly she didn't show up on Backpack tape. I spent all last night compiling a list of facts, fictions, and the vampire's history. Want to hear it?" Richie asked picking up a pile of papers.

"Richie I think you should see a doctor. They were Bang Babies not the undead. The doctors can prove that with the evidence they took." Virgil told him.

"Virgil I analyzed a sample of the saliva on Sharon shirt. It didn't match the one I had on your dad who's a normal human or you a Metahuman. It's a completely new type of DNA. I was running some test on it when you came in. According to the computer the DNA is of person who has great power and a iron deficiency." Richie explained showing him a three D model.

"What's iron got to do with vampires?" Virgil asked confused

"Plenty. Iron strengthens the body and the blood keeping us from getting sick. Scientist theorizes that vampires burn iron too quickly. The best way to get iron into the bloodstream is to drink it. That's why vampires drink blood. It could also explain why they can't stand sunlight but I'm working on it." Richie explained.

Virgil held up his hands in defeat. If Richie said they were vampires they were vampires. "Alright lets say your right for arguments sake. That those girls Cassandra and Kathren weren't Bang Babies but vampires wouldn't someone have proven their existence before now?"

"That's what I was trying to explain with their history. You better sit down because this could take awhile and don't interrupt unless you have to. Vampires have been around since human being first evolved. There are a lot of ideas of how they were created, but the one that seems the most correct is that vampirism is actually a virus that attacked early humans. Somehow their bodies mutate the virus so that they survived but in the process they became vampires. For hundreds of years they stayed out of sight trying to survive. Being hunted like animals and killed. Then in 7th century vampires became more organized. They set up their own society, culture, and lifestyle. They even found a home in the Alps a hollow mountain they called Vampire Mountain. It became their home and for centuries they were content until the War of Scars with the vampanzees happened in the 12th century." Richie told him.

"The War of what? Vampanzees? Dude what are you talking about?" Virgil demanded.

"Easy Virgil. Vampanzees are misguided cousins of vampires. They once were vampires but thought they should kill their victims to absorb their spirit through the blood instead of just taking a little to survive. They had red hair and purple skin and were bloody killers. I explain more later. Anyways the War of Scars was the war between the vampires and vampanzees. It lasted for about a hundred years. The vampires wiped out all the vampanzees but the cost was dear. Not many survived. The only surviving King and Queen went into hibernation to await the day when their kind would rise again. I came across an old painting on the Internet titled _Vampire Clan_ and take a look for yourself." Richie said handing him the printout. He gasped right in the center of the painting was Kathren and Cassandra.

"No way it can't be them. It must be their ancestors or something." Virgil stammered.

"I don't think so Virgil. Were dealing with real live vampires here in Dakota and we have to figure out what they want before its to late. Its getting late I'll walk home with you." Richie said putting down his research and leaving with his best friend.

On the bus ride home Richie couldn't keep quiet about how cool it would be to be a vampire. "After all if I had an offence power instead of a defensive one maybe I wouldn't be kidnapped, brain jacked, or not trusted at all by adults. I could really get payback for all the pain that's happened to me." Richie thought to himself.

"Yo Rich are you okay? You've been awfully quiet for a while. Everything tight?" Virgil asked concerned.

"What oh yeah everything cool. I was just thinking of new inventions to take out the vampires. This is are stop." Richie told him getting off on the corner near Virgil house.

"Good because Static and Gear are going to need all the help they can get if were going to beat these bloodsuckers. Sharon I'm home! Sharon? Uh Richie you might want to take a look at this." Virgil said entering the kitchen.

Everything that was metal had been magnetized to the ceiling. The lights were flickering on and off. Appliances were running themselves with out being plugged in. "Virgil? Is that you baby brother?" Sharon called out.

"Yeah its me and Richie. Were are you Sharon." Virgil yelled running into the living room were the same thing was happening.

"I'm in my room hurry please! I think the house is possessed!" She screamed.

"She must be really out of it to suggest something like that." Richie commented as they head up the stairs. They flung open the door to Sharon's room and gasped.

Sharon was huddled on her bed covered with material. Electricity was shooting out of her fingertips. She had obviously tried to use the phone but short-circuited it as it lay on the floor all busted. "Virgil something wrong with me. I have to call Dr. Harris and tell him something went wrong with the surgery. This has been happening all day. What's wrong with me?" Sharon cried.

"Nothing wrong with you sis," Virgil said using his own powers to return everything to normal. Sharon gasped in amazement. "In fact I think I know what's wrong with you."


	4. Sparkles

Dedicated to my friends Hybridblade and leev.

Sharon was trying to remain calm, but inside she was fuming. Her little brother was a Bang Baby and not just any Bang Baby he was Static! His blood, which had saved her life, now turned her into a metahuman. She was going punch his lights out!

"I can't believe this! Your Static and you didn't tell Dad or me? What about that time at the arena? I saw you and Static! Thanks a lot for making me a freak." Sharon yelled at him.

"I had some help with that. Sharon I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you and Pops from my enemies. Richie warned me about giving blood, but at the time I didn't have a choice. You would have died. You should be happy that you just got my powers and didn't die." Virgil told her before she slapped across the face. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an ass. I'm not mad that you saved my life what I'm mad about is that you lied about being Static. When Adam lied about being Rubberband Man it hurt a lot." Sharon explained. The static cling around her had dissipated.

"Sorry Sharon. I mean that." Virgil apologized.

"You're forgiven. Now if Mr. Bighead over hear can tell me what's happening with my body I can stop worrying." Sharon said turning to Richie who was having Backpack analyze a blood sample.

"Give me a minute hear. I may be a super genius but these things take time. Ah here we go. Okay according to Backpack your DNA has undergone a metamorphic change due to getting Virgil blood. It seems his DNA patterns have attached to yours giving you his powers." Richie said reading the results.

"Ah Richie I think we already established that fact." Virgil stated

"Just tell me if this is permanent or not." Sharon ordered.

"Alright already shesh give a guy a break. From what I can tell your using up your electric powers at accelerated rate. Most likely you'll lose them in two three weeks tops." Richie said holding out the medical report for her to read.

"And if that isn't the case? Then what she has the powers permanently?" Virgil asked. Richie nodded and Virgil threw his hands up in defeat. "That's just great. What are we supposed to do Richie? Sharon can't stay locked up in her room forever."

"Excuse me I can still hear you. Don't I have a say in what I want to do about this situation?" Sharon said waving her hand in front of them. Both boys turned and stared at her. They hadn't even thought about asking her what _she_ wanted to do.

"Sharon this is my fault. I should decide what were going to do." Virgil stated

"No way baby brother. Now you two listen to me and listen good. I can't tell Dad what's going on. It's not my place so I won't. But I've been watching you two and Adam save Dakota for the longest time and I'm all about helping people. I want to use my powers for however long I can. I want be a superherion." Sharon told them.

"Are you crazy? You can't be a superherion!" Virgil stammered while pulling on his hair.

"Yeah like I said we don't know if your powers are going to last." Richie stated.

"All the more reason. Look Virgil I might be changed forever or I may turn back into my old self at any time. We don't know. But if this is everlasting then I have to learn how to control these powers. And if you're willing to take the risks of being a superhero than I am to." Sharon told. Her tone of voice stated that what she said was final.

"Alright but you patrol with us. Now all you need is a costume. You can borrow one of my old ones." Virgil told her.

"No way there to small. Besides I have something in mind. Unlike some of you I passed sewing in high school. Give me half an hour and I'll be ready. You just come up with something for me to travel on and communicate with you two." Sharon told them as she pushed them out of her room.

"Well I'll give her one thing. She already has the superhero attitude. Plus I already solved the travel and communicator problem. We still have Starburst flying star and Replay cloned Shock Box. She can have those." Richie told Virgil.

"What do you think her outfit will look like?" Virgil asked. Richie shrugged.

Half an hour later Sharon let them back in her room. "Okay I worked really hard on this so whatever you do don't laugh or you'll be sorry." She called from her closet.

"We promise not to laugh." Virgil told her.

"Cross our hearts and hope to die. I mean your costume has to be better than what Virgil originally came up with." Richie laughed. Virgil elbowed him hard.

Sharon stepped out of her closet and they gasped. She was wearing white boots with gold buckles, a pink leotard with a gold star in the center with a white coat with pink trim on it. She had on wrist length white gloves with pink trim. Her mask was a carnival one. It was white and gold with red sequins. On top of the mask was a pair of pink sunglasses. "Well what do you think?" she asked hopefully.

"Well it's ah very interesting. Unique even." Virgil stammered.

"Its better than what V-man originally picked out." Richie said. He handed her the star disk and the Shock Box.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I've even decided on my superhero name." Sharon told them. She was glowing pink.

"As long as its not Sparks I'll be happy." Virgil muttered.

"Call me Sparkles. So its 6:00 aren't we going on patrol? Dad won't be home for at least another hour and a half." Sharon now Sparkles said.

"Just let us get changed and we can go. You think you can fly that thing?" Virgil asked. Sparkles glared at him. Of course she could fly this thing.

"This looked a lot easier. Whoa! How do I stay on top of this thing?" Sparkles asked as she flew over the city with Static and Gear. Static groaned.

"I thought you said you could fly this thing!" He retorted.

"Give me a break I'm new at this! Now are we on patrol or not?" Sparkles replied.

"Guys quit arguing will you. I'm picking up a Meta human alert. Carmendillo is causing trouble at the new outdoor restaurant on 5th. Come on lets go!" Gear shouted.

The three of them arrived on the scene just in time to see Carmendillo bowl over customers on his way to get the food. "Man I love this. All you can eat buffet! Ouch!" Carmendillo yelled as he got zapped.

"Lay off the snacks Carmendillo you're already fat enough." Static said zooming down.

"Why don't you pull up a chair?" Gear asked throwing one of his zap caps at him in an attempt to tie him up. It didn't work.

"Is that the best you can do? Watch this." Carmendillo said rolling into a ball and bouncing off the sidewalk knocking Static off his flying disk and forcing Gear to the ground. "You two are a joke! You can't catch me! What's going on here?" He wailed as he was lifted off the ground by pink electricity.

"Your in need of some manners. Why don't I show you some?" Sparkles told him. With one hand she shot him with pink electric stars and with the other she bounced him before tossing him into a dumpster. "Now what have we learned? It's impolite to take other peoples food. Static! Gear! Are you guys okay?" Sparkles asked landing and running to help them up.

"That was good Sparkles. Not bad for your first superhero deed." Static complimented her.

"Yeah and looks like you just made the 6 o'clock news. Here comes the reporters." Gear said to them pointing.

The reporters had a dozen questions for her. She tried to answer them as best she good. She liked being in the spotlight. No wonder Adam enjoyed playing superhero and being a rock star. "I could get use to this." She thought. Her brother dragged her away from the reporters after awhile and they flew off together.

"Loving the limelight?" Static casually asked her.

"Its okay. Is that what it's like for you two all the time?" Sparkles asked innocently.

"Yeah and there are other perks to being a superhero to. You get a lot of respect and you get to meet a lot of superstars and your favorite hero's. Sure your grades suffer and you miss appointments oh did I mention your family starts to think of you as a flake, but hey we all make sacrifices in life." Gear told her.

"Thank you Mr. Glass is half empty." Static said. Gear just shrugged. It was the truth and Sharon had the right to know what she was getting herself into.

"Listen Sharon and I better head home. Pops is coming home early to check on us and he'll go straight through the roof if were not home in bed resting when he gets there. Come on Sharon I mean Sparkles lets go." Static told his sister as he started heading for home.

"Right behind you. I wish I could tell Adam about this. He would be so thrilled." Sparkles said joyfully.

"Don't even think about Sharon. If you tell him he'll ask how you got those powers and that will reveal my secret identity." Static told her over the Shock Box.

When they arrived home they both barely had time to change before Mr. Hawkins came home. Luckily Virgil had take care of all the electric devices before they left for patrol so he didn't know anything was wrong.

"Sharon? Virgil? I'm home you two is everything all right? I called about an hour ago and no one answered." Mr. Hawkins informed them.

"Sorry Daddy we've been sleeping most of the day. But don't worry everything fine. I almost feel like my old self. So when can I get back to helping you out at the Community Center?" Sharon asked

"Yeah Pops it got boring laying around all day doing nothing. Usually it's my dream come true, but today it sucked big time." Virgil complained.

"Settle down you two. I'm glad your feeling better. I guess you both can come down to the center tomorrow and help me out as long as you don't strain yourselves. I don't want either of you going back to the hospital am I clear?" Mr. Hawkins demanded. They both nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile at Vampire Manor the clan was relaxing. Recent events had caused them to stop and do something pleasurable before they continued with their plan. They were in the lounge. Siba was watching TV, Vanez was playing pool, and Merton was playing chess against Cassandra. Selena was on her laptop chatting with some doctors while the kittens played at her feet. Kathren was singing along with her Jo Dee Messina CD and Arra was practicing her yoga. Things couldn't have been more perfect.

"I seem to be beating you this match." Merton observed cautiously as his rook took Cassandra bishop.

"Oh really I hadn't noticed. If you look closer you see that you're in check." Cassandra said slyly as her queen took his knight. Merton glanced at the board and saw that she would mate him in two. Gracesly toppling his king he announced defeat. "You win again my love. I can sense through are bond that you were distracted through out the match. It nearly broke your concentration. Tell me what is it?" Merton asked.

Cassandra sighed loudly and signaled the others. They stopped what they were doing and pulled up chairs next to her. They had something important they wanted to discuss with Merton tonight and it would be better to present it here in the lounge than upstairs in the confining Conference Room.

"Merton I've been thinking about what you said the first night we arrived here. How one of our goals is to rebuild our society." Cassandra began cautiously.

"Yes I know. It's been almost six hundred years since our race was nearly wiped out. What are you getting at?" Merton asked politely.

"Merton your plan to use Metahuman blood to awaken Victor and Demetra is brilliant, but its flawed. We can't do it alone." Kathren blurted out.

"We've always talked about rebuilding our society and bringing back the former glory days of the vampires, but it's been almost six hundred years. Demetra would have our head if we didn't have any new members and to top that we lost one of the few remaining ones." Vanez added.

"So you want to do what exactly? Turn one of the Metahumans into a vampire? That's crazy!" Merton shouted.

"It's the only way the plan will work! Arra and I can research them all we want, we can run the figures but the bottom line is this. We may have the power to take them on, but not the experience. We need someone who knows all the Bang Babies inside and out. Their strengths and weakness were they hang out, and how they think otherwise were screwed." Selena told him.

"Have you all forgotten what happen last time we blooded someone? Kurda betrayed us and we lost one of our own. We simply can't take that chance again." Merton replied coldly.

"None of us can forget Kurda. But it was our own haste and arrogance that led to death of my best friend and Arra's mate. Merton just because something doesn't work out doesn't mean you give up hope. If we do it right this time no one will have to die." Siba insisted.

Merton closed his eyes and held his head in one hand. He to had been thinking about this for sometime. Once Victor and Demetra were awaken everything would be as it was. But they would never awaken if they didn't succeed in getting the blood they needed. He turned to face Arra who was holding a folder in one hand. "You have something to add to this discussion?"

Arra nodded her head. She opened the folder and placed all kinds of newspaper articles on the coffee table in front of them. Most were two years old. They were all about the city of Dakota and its hero's Static and Gear. "It wasn't just chance that I chose this town for our home. The blood drive was the incentive we needed to come here. We've always wondered what would happen to us if we drank the blood of a super powered being or if we blooded one. With Selena's help I believe that as long as were careful with the amount of blood we drink it shouldn't affect us any differently besides making us stronger. As for blooding one them I always thought this day would come. We need a Metahuman who is smart, inventive, and quick on his feet. That has a good heart and wouldn't turn on us. I believe Gear fits the bill." Arra said showing them a picture.

"Why not Static? He obviously is more powerful." Kathren said picking up one of the articles.

"Two reasons sis. One he's African American and we've never blooded one before or know any in our history who were black. Their body chemistry could be completely different than ours. All we might end up doing is killing him and I for one think for such a great warrior that would be a pathetic death." Cassandra explained to Kathren as she read another article.

"Granted we've never had a black vampire. We don't want to take any chances with this blooding. So what's reason number two?" Kathren demanded.

"His powers obviously take a lot of energy to use. Mixing ours with his could shut down one or weaken him considerably. Not a very good asset to the clan. Besides we need warriors who have brains as well as brawns." Cassandra replied.

"I can vouch for that. When I was fighting him it was like fighting a vampanzees. You never knew what he was thinking. He was always two steps ahead of me. Besides we could use a male that isn't an ruled by his hormones." Kathren added casually. The male members of the clan glared at her.

"According to our research he's only sixteen years old. Yet look at the stuff he's built and the things he's done. He could maybe come up with a way to help us overcome our weakness to sunlight." Selena added excitedly.

" He knew what we were that much is certain. He would make an excellent vampire, but remember it has to be his choice to join us. We can't force him. I say we bring him here and make him an offer. If he refuses we can always take his blood and wipe his memory clean." Siba told them.

"I have no problem with bringing him to us. We have the advantage. Besides I think Victor would like him a lot." Vanez said.

"Yes, yes he would. Arra tell me something. Why have you been really collecting these articles? Static has been around for about two years now and Gear only showed up about a year ago. It looks to me that you've become obsessed with the boy. You do realize that if he joins us he will become your mate. Is this an elaborate attempt to get a mate? I know life's been hard on you since Larten died." Merton spoke up.

"Wanting a new mate has nothing to do with it!" Arra said defensively. "Its true that I love the boy even though we've never met and I have been lonely since Larten died. It's just that when he first made an appearance I felt drawn to him in way I never was with Larten. I've studied him and found him to be a wonderful person. I had hoped that if we came here we meet and something would develop between us. Its been two hundred years since Larten died I have to move on Merton! Gear is a superhero and is pure of heart. Theirs no way he would betray us like Kurda. You can't deny me a chance at happiness. I beg you please let us try to persuade him to our cause." She said confessing her inner most thoughts. Tears fell down her face and her hands were clenched tightly together.

"I see no reason to deny you this small request. Since I hear no objections we shall proceed with the plan. We shall turn this "Gear" to our side and by tomorrow night we will have a new member of the clan." Merton proclaimed to all. The Vampires made the symbol of their people and repeated the motto out loud in joy and celebration, "_Physiol Est Portestas!"_ The firelight danced around the picture of Gear and a sense of forbidding surrounded the young hero. He had no idea what was to come.


	5. Blooded

Virgil stepped out onto the front porch and stretched. "Good morning Dakota. What a beautiful sunny day it is. Let's see that paper. Maybe there's some mention of me in it. What!" On the front cover was huge picture of Sparkles battling Carmendillo. The Caption read Female Static Saves Dakota From Obnoxious Supervillians. Shaking his head in disbelief he went inside.

"Morning family how's everyone this fine day?" Virgil asked.

"Everything is okay. Adam called to check up on me last night. He is such a sweetheart. What you got there?" Sharon asked as she put breakfast on the table. Virgil slid her the paper and she made a face. They hadn't even put her _name_ in the title.

"Its good to see you two so active. Virgil I got a note from Dr. Harris to excuse you from Gym Class for the rest of this week and all of next week. Sharon take it easy today at collage your still a little unsteady on your feet. Now I'll see you both at the Community Center today right after school is that clear?" Robert asked his kids glaring at each of them.

"Yes sir."

"Come on baby brother we better hurry. You don't want miss your bus and Adam is giving me a lift to school." Sharon informed him. They left the house and Virgil started walking to the corner. Sharon grabbed him on the shoulder and made him face her. "Is it always like this for you in the paper?"

Shaking his head no Virgil told her, "It will get better just you wait and see. Remember try to keep that electricity under control. Where's your costume anyways? Mine's in my backpack." She indicated the gym bag she was carrying. Waving good-bye he ran for the bus and took a seat next to Richie.

"So V how's things going with Sharon?" Richie whispered.

"Not bad. She's a fast learner. This morning she used her powers to make an edible breakfast. What are you doing with Backpack? You almost never bring him to school." Virgil exclaimed as they got off the bus.

"I thought that during science class today I fool around with him. I want to try and make him able to pick up vampire DNA the same way he does with Metahuman DNA. I'm just having some minor difficulties." Richie explained, "Well I'll see you at the center after school."

The entire school day was a blur in both Richie and Virgil's mind. They were too preoccupied with other things to be concerned with schoolwork. Virgil was trying to think off a way to destroy the evil bloodsuckers and Richie was online most of the time talking to Doctors trying get some medical knowledge on this. On Dr. a Dr. Selena Knight seemed to have a lot of knowledge on this stuff. All in all both boys were very much relieved when they got out of school and arrived at the center.

"Virgil! Richie! Over here!" Sharon yelled from across the court where she was talking to Adam. Adam stretched an arm and scooted them over to the two.

"Hey Virgil. Hi Richie. Mr. Hawkins has agreed to let me be in charge of the music for the big event. I've decided to play not only my own music, but others as well. Want to help me go through the selection?" Adam asked.

"They love to help. I'll be right back with some refreshments." Sharon told them.

"Hurricane Sharon a hundred different places at a hundred different times." Virgil joked, "Seriously its great that you want help with this."

"Yeah a big time superhero like you is sure to draw in a lot of dancers and donators. Not donating because you're a Bang Baby right?" Richie asked. Adam nodded his head.

"Here you boys go. I hope you like lemonade." Sharon said shaking head. They started going through the music choices, but kept getting distracted by Sharon shaking her head. Finally Adam asked, "What's wrong Sharon? You keep shaking your head like you're in pain. Do you need to lie down?"

"No I'm fine it's just this persistent ringing in my ear. I can't make it stop." Sharon explained. Virgil perked up when she said that and tuned his powers to listen in on police banners. Sure enough there was an alert!

"Uh Sharon you and Richie want to help me get some things from the car please?" Virgil said suddenly.

"But you don't have a car," Adam told him puzzled.

"He means my dads car. We'll be back as fast we can. You just take care on getting the music selected," Sharon said kissing him on the cheek before the three of them hurried out of there as fast they could. Adam just shook his head and got back to work.

Five minutes later all three of them where in the sky heading to the crime scene. "So what I was hearing in my ear was actually a police bulletin?" Sparkles asked.

Static nodded his head. "Yeah we can pick up radio waves at anytime. You learn to basically ignore it unless it's really important. Gear whom are we dealing with anyways? The police signal only indicated two Metahumans wreaking the fashion show and stealing thousands in designer clothes."

Gear checked with Backpack. A new feature he installed in him could instantly hook them up with his database and scan for any known Bang Baby. "I got you two. Its Puff and Onyx. Lets stay on our toes. We don't want to mess with these two."

"Are you kidding? I still have to make them pay for trying to catch Adam and use me as a hostage. Their going down big time." Sparkles shot back at him as the arrived at Dakota Civic Center.

"I love shopping for clothes don't you Onyx?" Puff said as she tried on a variety of clothes. The ones she liked she threw at Onyx who was being used as a human coat rack.

"I don't know Puff. Shopping is really more of a girls thing." He replied sagging under the weight.

"Talk, talk, talk. That's all you do. I wonder why I still hang out with you. Tell me something am I more of a summer or spring?" Puff asked. Suddenly the clothes were zapped out of her hands and stuck back on the hangers.

"Personally I think your more of winter, but then again no one asked me." Static told her.

"You! I thought you would have wised up by now and learned not to mess with me. But if you insist to do things the hard way then so be it. Onyx! Get rid of his little brainy buddy and I'll take care of Mr. Personality here." Puff said turning into smoke and flying at him.

Onyx cracked his knuckles and started walking menacingly at Gear. "Now lets not be hasty. Whoa!" Gear ducked just in time to avoid having his face splattered across the stage. Gear raced across the stage making Backpack grab belts and ties as he ran. He hid behind two rows of designer dresses.

"Hold still you little gnat. I'm not going hurt you much." Onyx said as he started looking between the rows of clothes. When Onyx was about to reach him Gear pulled on one end of his cord and Backpack the other. Onyx fell flat on the stage and Gear wasted no time using three zap caps to tie him up firmly. "Now I glad I learn to tie a tie."

Static was racing across the ceiling with Puff in hot pursuit. Every so often she sent one of her acid breath his way. "I have one word for you. Breath mints. Man girl instead of thinking about your image you should be thinking about that."

"Joke all you want Static this time I got you." Puff declared lining up the young hero in her sight. She took a deep breath and aimed. That's when a whole load of clothes ended up on top her sending her crashing to the floor. She wiggled out of the bottom and stared at her attacker.

"How can you be a model when the clothes don't even fit you? I got something for you. I call it my sparkler!" Sparkles declared blinding Puff with a shower of lights. Using her powers knocked her out. "Not bad huh little brother?" The police came in and took the two criminals away.

"Man its to late to go back to the community center. One of should call Pops and tell him we went home early." Static insisted. Sparkles nodded and called their father. He was mad that they left with out telling anyone, but was glad that they were okay. The three hero's head for the Abandon Gas Station of Solitude.

"This is your Head Quarters? What's the matter couldn't find a tree house? Please tell me this place isn't rat infested!" Sparkles complained when they arrived.

"Nag nag nag. Is that all you can do?" Static asked.

"Look I'm just saying you could do better Virgil." Sparkles snarled at him.

"Ah people can we all settle down. We have a lot of work to get done and I think more could be accomplished if we weren't arguing."

"So what are we supposed to be researching anyways?" Sharon asked taking off her mask and sunglasses. She picked up one of the books and stared, "Vampires, why in heavens name would you be researching something that doesn't exist?" Sharon wondered out loud.

Snatching the book from her and handing her a video Virgil answered, "Because according to Richie they do exist. The girls who attacked you were a bunch of vampires. There's a lot of lore about vampires. What we need to do is isolate what's real and what's fact. Richie only managed to get some of their powers down as well as how you id one."

"I still say you've gone batty. Alright I watch these flicks and see what I can determine, but only to humor you." Sharon said heading to the back room.

"Your sister can accept alien being, being transformed into a human battery, having a boyfriend who can stretch like rubber, but she can't accept vampires? Honestly where's the respect?" Richie asked.

"Oh shut up and get to work. We have three hours till sunset and my Pops starts wondering where I am so lets get cracking."

For the next three hours they poured over all the material available to them. Richie kept running test on the saliva sample trying to determine how strong a light source had to be to affect it. Virgil discovered that most vampires' myths were pure fantasy, but there was a grain of truth to them. All Sharon could determine from the movies is that all vampires seemed to be evil. "Well we've learned all we can. Come on Sharon we better head home. Want to come with us Richie?" Virgil asked stretching his aching limbs.

"Nah you two go on. I'll head home soon. Just a few more experiments to do." Richie told them. The Hawkins said their good byes and left. Richie went back to work more determine then ever to find out the truth.

Darkness fell over the city quickly. Everywhere you looked you could tell that people were in a hurry to get going. Selena walked down the streets of Dakota calmly trying not to attract attention. She pushed her sunglasses up to cover her eyes. No point in giving her prey an advantage. She walked purposely through a condemned section of Dakota listening to the night air. Finally she pinpointed who she was looking for. In an alley way scrounging for food was an old homeless man with a cane. His name was Ragtag and he was her prey.

"I am so going to regret doing this," Selena thought before taking a deep breath and saying "Hello their sir. Can you please help me I'm lost?"

Ragtag turned towards the voice thinking he could sucker another fool into doing his dirty work when he gasped. A dark angel stood in front of him. She was so beautiful. What girl who looks like that would be in _this_ part of time. "Must be a hooker," He thought. Out loud he said, "Yes, what is it my dear?"

"My name is Selena and I'm late for a engagement with someone at the Dakota Towers. Would you be a dear and lead me there?" Selena asked coyly. She removed her shades just a bit to make sure that he would do as asked

"Of course my dear. Please follow me right this way." Ragtag said indicating the way with his cane. The lovely young lady followed him. This was going be such a treat.

"If he so much as lays a hand on my butt, I'm going to break his hand in two and throw him into the nearest dumpster. I just hope that Gear is in the area and he's as smart as everyone says." Selena thought as she followed the filthy man.

Richie was playing around with the computer model of the vampire DNA. He had made some progress with deciphering it, but much of the code still was an enigma. There where so many questions he wanted to ask, but who could he ask for the answers. Not the vampires that much was certain. Everything he read about them said they were nothing, but bloodthirsty monsters. And yet when he looked at the painting of the vampires he couldn't help, but respect them. They looked so noble and honorable. His eyes kept getting drawn to one female in particular. A brunette haired girl with violet eyes who was wearing a fancy dress. Why was he drawn to her?

"Its nothing Richie. You're just lonely that's all. One quick patrol then I'll head home to do my homework. Better call Static so he doesn't worry. Gear to Static come in please." Gear called over into his Shock Box.

"Sharon here Richie. Virgil's is talking with Dad right now. Can I take a message?"

"Yeah just tell him I went on a quick patrol and I'll see him at school tomorrow. Gear out." Turning off his communicator he locked up the headquarters and flew off to the slums of the city first.

Selena had had just about enough. Ragtag had led her to a secluded alley and was planning on using his powers on her to drain her before he raped her. She wasn't about to let that happen. Swiftly she unsheathed her knife and readied it. Calling out to the others she told them to get ready.

"So my dear as you can see Dakota Towers is just over that wall and twenty blocks. You can take a bus there." Ragtag explained turning to face the girl. A malicious smile lit his face.

"Thank you kind sir. You've been most helpful. Now I'll be going." Selena told him. Like lighting Ragtag reached out and grabbed her left arm. She glared at him. "I'm warning you. If you don't want trouble let me go NOW!"

"You're the one who's in trouble my dear. Very big trouble." Ragtag told her. His eyes started to glow along with his cane as he started to drain her of her energy and powers. That was a big mistake.

Faster than the eye could see Selena cut his cane into with her knife. In the same instant she twisted her arm around reversing positions with Ragtag. She held him tight while he screeched in pain as his arm broke in two. After hearing the crunch she picked him up and threw him into the wall were he collapsed in a heap. "Never mess with a creature of the night." She whispered as she deliberately walked over to him. Cupping her fist she knocked him unconscious. Parting her lips she let her fangs glisten in the moonlight as she began to feast.

Not to far away in the air Gear was making a final check. "Hmm. Nothing happening down below. Pretty quiet so I guess I can head to downtown. Whoa what in the world?" Richie asked as Backpack began blaring his alarm. On Gear's visor the readouts for the location of a vampire popped up. "Yes! I got the alarm to work. I guess I should call Static. Nah I can handle this myself."

Selena was just finishing throwing up when Gear appeared at the entrance to the alley. "Finally." She thought. She watched how he evaluated the situation and approached with extreme caution. "Hello there. I've been expecting you. Gear right? My name is Selena and let me tell you what an honor it is to meet you. Don't worry about Ragtag over there. I've already fixed him up good. I would have feasted on him, but his blood was like arsenic." Selena informed him.

Gear glared at the girl. He had Backpack do a quick medical scan and found out that she was right. He'd wake up batter and bruise, but with his broken arm in a sling and more importantly his blood in his body. "What do you want? I mean you said you were expecting me so you must have drawn me here for a reason."

"You are a smart one. Tell you what Gear. I know that you want to catch me and learn all my secrets and I want a decent battle. So if you can catch me I'll tell you everything. But if I catch you, you have to do what I want. Deal?" Gear nodded. "Good then start chasing me. Because you can't catch what you can't get!" Spinning around she jumped on the building wall and by digging her nails in deep began to climb.

Gear didn't hesitate for a moment. He lobed a light bomb at her that just fell short of his mark. She reached the top of the building and began to run with Gear in hot pursuit. Occasionally she would shoot her nails at him, but he just avoided them. "He's as determined as me." She thought gleefully.

Selena came to sudden halt surprising Gear who over shot her. By the time he got turned around she was in the air levitating. Her knife flashed in the moonlight. "Come on fight me or are you a coward?" she taunted him.

"No one calls me a coward!" Gear shouted throwing two zap caps at her. The first one missed, but second one tied up her hands. "Got you!" he crowed, "Those coils are made up of one hundred pure titatanium. No where you can break those."

Selena brought the coils up to her mouth and chewed right through them. She spat them to the ground and smiled at Gears disbelief. "Got any more tricks up your sleeve?"

"I got these! Backpack go for it!" Richie shouted holding up a crucifix and garlic. Backpack squirted holy water at her. None of it affect her because she charged him and they started to fight hand to hand.

"You fight like a true vampire! With honor, courage, and bravery!" Selena informed her opponent as the aerial battle continued. Neither opponent was giving up.

"Well, at least you don't fight dirty like a vampanzee!" Gear grunted. He kneed her in the chest and she went down hard on the roof. He landed beside her ready to take her in when she slashed him with both her nails and knife. "This hunt is _not_ over yet!" She hissed. She leapt across some buildings and ducked into an alley where Gear caught up with her. The alley was completely black and one-way in and out. Gear switched on his night vision and got a zap cap out. He was prepared for anything.

"Looks like a dead end for you." Gear told her. Something wasn't right. Selena wasn't cowering in fear nor was she trying to escape. In fact she seemed very calm and she was smirking.

"You might want rethink that Gear." Selena said. Clicking her nails the rest of the Clan save Merton appeared. Vanez and Siba blocked his exit from behind while Cassandra, Kathren, and Arra came from all angles. "A good huntress always sets a trap for her prey. I baited you with Ragtag and wore you down with our battle. Now you're ours. Take him!" Selena ordered.

Siba and Vanez pounced on him from behind and ripped Backpack off him. Gear tried tossing his zap caps but Kathren crushed them in her hand. Cassandra found his shock box and disconnected it. Arra delivered the knock out breath. It was over in less than two minuets.

"We got him and with little injury. Good work Selena I'm proud of you." Cassandra told her friend.

"Your welcome. I'm just sorry I didn't hurt the guy more. He's pure evil. Well lets get going. We haven't got all night." Selena joked as they picked up Gear and his stuff and flitted home.

Merton was passing anxiously on the porch waiting for his clan to return home. They had voted that he should stay and guard the house since he was the leader and also to prepare a few things in case they did turn Gear.

"Where could they be? I'll pull my fangs out if they don't get back soon." He muttered under his breath. Glancing once more across the graveyard he saw the distant forms of six no _seven_ forms coming closer to the house. A few minuets later they had all arrived. Cassandra was the one carrying Gear and she looked tired.

"Here, take him. He's a lot heavier than he looks. My arms are killing me. I knew we should have taken the Hearse." Cassandra said while trying to catch her breath.

"Hey you were the one who said we needed to keep a low profile sis. Don't blame us if your arms are sore. Where you taking him anyways?" Kathren asked annoyed.

The answer was obvious in a few minutes. They arrived in the parlor. The entire room looked like something from the Victorian Era. They used this room to simply sit and have conversation. Merton set Gear down gently in one of the chairs before using the restraints on him.

"So now that we have him we better find out who he really is so we can determine the best strategy on convincing him to join us. I mean it's not like in the olden days were we turned people into vampires to survive from plagues and evil lords," Siba commented on. He wrung his hands nervously. The kid could wake up at anytime.

"How are we going to do that? We mostly trashed his gear and he wasn't carrying a id on him." Vanez asked impatiently.

"I have a suggestion. Vanez could you check to see if that robot has a camera on it?" Selena asked. Vanez check Backpack out. The little robot was damaged big time, but he thought it could be repaired. He found a tiny camera and gave to Selena. "Thanks. Okay I simply remove his helmet and take a picture. Then I run it through the Dakota High Schools records system and bingo! We have one Richard Foley. Straight A student with a 4.0 grade point average. Not a lot else here mostly just the basics. Hmm you guys might want to see if you can find some glasses he needs them."

Cassandra retrieved the glasses and put them on. He looked very handsome. If there were ever a time to test him no would be it. He could wake up at any moment. She bent over him and gently bit down. A tiny amount of blood rushed into her mouth. She swirled around her mouth a few times before swallowing. She spit on the wound closing it. Wiping her fangs off on her sleeve she rejoined the group.

"Well how is it? Is he pure or not?" Merton demanded angrily. He didn't want another disaster like Kurda.

"He descends from a sire who is partially evil. Not in a way that does bad things to people more along the lines of racism. He has been tempted by evil before and beat it. Evil also took control of him once and a lot of bad things have happen to him. Yet through it all he has remained strong and true. I can taste in his blood purity, goodness, and all the qualities of a true hero in him. We couldn't find a person who was the complete opposite of Kurda. He's no danger to us." Cassandra said calmly.

"Excellent we can proceed then with phase two." Merton stated. He took a glance over his mate shoulder and saw that their guest was starting to wake up. He signaled for the clan to take their places. Now the real fun would begin.

Richie moaned in pain as he regained consciousness. He had a headache the size of Montana. His eyes fluttered open and took a minute to focus. When they did he wish he stayed asleep. An entire clan of vampires surrounded him! He tried to get up but found himself strapped down to the chair. He struggled to break the bonds that held him, but it was no good.

"Don't even bother. Those restraints are designed to hold down a vampanzee. They can very well hold you in place," Cassandra told him waving her hand dismissively.

"Well yeah. I'm going to be the first to break loose from them, so just watch me." Richie yelled at them.

"Fine continue to struggle. You're the only one who will get hurt Richie." Merton told him. He watched in amusement as Richie's eyes widened in horror at being called by his real name. For the first time he realized that he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"I have no idea who you're talking about. My name is Gear," Richie insisted.

"Please don't lie we know the truth. You are Richie Foley, a sixteen year old with an IQ of 460 if your tests don't lie. Now where are my manners? I'm being a very poor host. Allow me to introduce my clan and I. I am Merton, Merton Dingles. You've already met my mate Cassandra and her sister Kathren Masters. The one who lured you is Selena Knight." Merton began before Richie interrupted him.

"Selena Knight? As in Dr. Selena Knight the famous doctor who does research on blood disorders and has never been seen?" Selena nodded her head. She was very pleased he heard of her.

Merton cleared his throat to get Richie's attention before continuing with the introductions. "As I was saying, the boy to your left is Siba Niles and on your right is Vanez Blaze. Lastly I like to introduce Arra Sails. We are the last of the vampire race at your service."

"We like to welcome you into are home, Vampire Manor, as our humble guest," Siba said bowing.

"So is this how you treat guest? You kidnapped them then restrain them to a chair. If it is you need to work on your people skills." Richie joked weakly. Inside he was trying not to panic. Why had they brought him here?

"Please don't judge us harshly. We only hunted you down and brought you here because we didn't know how else to get you to listen to us." Selena informed him.

"We have an offer for you. We know you've been studying us, and we've been studying you. Were impressed by what we discovered." Vanez said.

"Get to the point please. I have to get home for dinner."

"We wish for you to join us. We believe you make a fine vampire. Your role in the clan would be simple. You could be an inventor. Think about all the powers and benefits you would get if you became one us, a creature of the night." Merton told him.

"You want me to become a vampire? Are you out of your freaking mind? No way in hell would I ever join you. You're nothing, but monsters that prey on innocent people. You kill for pleasure and are evil. I never become evil." Richie spat at them.

"Is that what you think we are? Monsters from some old black and white horror movie? Then you have mistaken us for our most hated enemies the vampanzee's." Kathren replied. She was horribly offended by what he called her kind.

"You are one to talk. You say you're a hero, but who gave you the right to use your powers to determine one's innocent and one's guilt? Your not everyone's judge and jury. You have no right to tell us where monsters without judging us for who we are." Siba exclaimed.

"Perhaps we caught you at a bad time. This is an important decision and one not to be taking lightly. You're free to leave at any time. Selena shall gather your things." Cassandra told him.

"Wait! Please don't go. This is a rare opportunity. Stay and observe us. Judge us for who we really are. If by the end of the night we are still blood sucking monsters then we'll let you go. You may inform the police of where we are and we will not attempt to leave." Arra informed him.

Richie sighed. He was running out of options and didn't have the strength to fight them. Maybe if he stayed he could learn how to defeat them. He nodded his head and Arra released him and put some salve on his sore wrist while the others went off to do their own things.

"I hope your feel better. We didn't mean to injure so badly." Arra said.

"Sure just as your friends weren't trying to hurt that girl two nights ago," Richie said sarcastically

"That was an accident! Kathren was in agony! She didn't know what she was doing she only was reacting! Are you telling me you haven't done the same thing before?" Arra questioned him angrily.

"Yeah, but I didn't put anyone in the hospital and not check to see if they were okay!"

"We did! Selena and Vanez went there and informed us all was well. Sharon Hawkins brother donated blood for her, which saved her life! We always make sure the people we fed on are okay. We don't want them to die!"

Richie looked at her in astonishment. "You mean you look after your victims? I I didn't know."

"Well now you do. Come on there's lot more to see in this manor and we have all night. You don't want to stay in the parlor all evening do you?" Arra asked him.

"No, its just this place has everything from a real Victorian age parlor room. Don't tell me you actually have guest in here for tea and crumpets." Richie said glancing around the room.

"Mostly we just relax and take a breather in here. Also the kittens we adopted sleep here. There they are now. Come here Moonlight, come her Midnight," Arra called. The two kittens raced towards her and she scooped them up. "We save their lives from a hungry raccoon. We can't feed on them since their blood is poisonous to us, but they do make good pets. Victor will be pleased when he meets them. Go on and play. Coming?" She called over her shoulder as she exited the room.

"Wait who's Victor?" Richie asked. She shook her head indicating she tell him later.

Arra showed him the lounge, study, the living room, and the library. Richie gasped in sheer amazement as he looked around the huge library. There were hundreds of shelves containing every sort of book there was. Some were very old and others were new. An entire section of the library had been totally dedicated to mystical creatures. He ran his fingers over the cover of one them and gently picked up. It was all about werewolves.

"This is amazing. You must love to read if you have these books. Have you read them all?" Richie asked

"Yes. Although I was born in a time when not many people could read I taught myself to read. I thought the skill could come in handy one day and it did. I can read, write, and speak over a dozen languages. Helps me a lot with my job as public relations." Arra told him selecting a book for herself and began to read it.

"What exactly does one do in public relations?" Richie asked curiously. He was starting to lose his fear of her. She was a very fascinating person.

"Lots of stuff. I handle our finances, buy property, and keep the police away that kind of thing." She said with a shrug.

"Finances? Just how much money do you have?" Richie asked setting his book down on a table.

Arra ran a quick estimate in her head. "I say about 3.7 trillion dollars in a variety of bank, checking, and credit accounts. Plus all our safety deposit boxes and stocks. Were pretty well of I would say." She laughed gaily as Richie's mouth fell wide open.

"Come on you must be hungry. Its nearly nine a clock. We can get something to eat in the kitchen." Arra informed him.

"Please tell me you have something besides blood." Richie said. The thought of drinking blood made him all queasy inside.

"No, we have plenty of normal food. Why don't you freshen up in the bathroom over there?" She said pointing at it as they crossed the lobby. Nodding his head he entered the bathroom and gasped in total amazement.

He came out of the bathroom a few minuets later. He never expected vampires to have a billion dollar bathroom. Nor did he expect to find Siba in the kitchen making sub sandwiches. He handed them each one and they dug in.

So Siba right? What exactly do you do?" Richie asked between bites.

"I'm the Keeper. I make sure we have enough supplies and that no one disturbs the house while we rest. The position is a good one, but it's kind of made me wimpy. That's why one time when my mate Kathren took me to a nightclub, I got my bat tattoo. Don't you think it's awesome?" Siba asked tracing the design.

"Honestly, Siba you were lucky to find someone who gave fifteen year olds tats without parental permission. Look I've shown our guest here all of the first floor except the dinning room, which he doesn't need to see. You think I can show him the basement?" Arra asked cautiously.

Siba eyes went wide and suddenly his voice was inside her head, "NO WAY! Merton would have your fangs if you let him downstairs. Show him the rest of the house, but unless Merton or Cassandra gives you their permission you can forget the Throne and Ceremony Room!"

Richie had a feeling that the two of them were communicating between each other mentally. He decided to make it easy for them. He got up from the table and said, "You have a great downstairs, but I would like to see the rest of the house if that's alright."

Arra seemed to come out of her trance. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and led Richie up the grand staircase. The mix amazed him of old and new. They came to a halt outside her door. "Enter with your own free will," She told him bowing in mock amusement.

"I always thought it was you who needed my permission to enter a dwelling and not the other way around. Wow! Did you make all of these?" Richie asked, as he looked around at all the origami.

"Yes I did. I learned the art centuries ago. I find that it helps me relax and focus. The hardest ones to do for me are the cranes. Here I want you to have this." She told him handing him a paper flower.

Richie was astonished to learn that she practiced yoga and botany. He loved her crossbred plants. When he saw the portrait of Larten he wanted to ask more, but after seeing Arra face he thought better of it.

Through out the rest of the night he saw the rest of the house and learned more about the clan. He watched Kathren perform "Breakaway", Vanez wrestled him in the gym, and Selena showed him the lab. Cassandra and Merton showed him the conference room. There was a bit of a scene in the Media Room when he saw his file, but he calmed down after watching the stars in the observatory.

Arra and Richie were laughing as they strolled through the gardens behind the house later. They both were talking about all sorts of things. Richie had to admit to himself that he and Arra had a lot in common.

"I still can't believe that you chose to live in an abandoned mortuary."

"It wasn't my first choice, but it was the only place that I felt we'd be safe during the day. Would you care to join me on the roof?" Arra asked. Without waiting for a response she levitated upward to the roof. Richie laughed and activated his rocket skates landing right next to her.

She laid down on the roof and gazed up at the stars. She breathed in the night air deeply before sitting down and drew her knees to her chest. "I've always enjoyed the night sky. No matter where I am in the world the stars make me feeling like I'm back in the village of my birth."

"I've learned a lot about your vampire culture and your friends. Yet I haven't heard a word about how you became a vampire. If and this is a big if I join you I would like to know about your past. Please tell me. We still have plenty of night left and I'm not going anywhere." Richie told her as he settled down next to her.

Arra bit her lip with her fangs and sighed. It had been so long since she told anyone about her past. Where was she to begin? The start would be the best place. "This will be a long story so please try not to interrupt. I will try to explain everything to the best of my abilities. I was born in a French village that no longer exist in the year 1289. I was the fifth child out of seven and one of three children to survive childhood. My life was never easy and things were difficult for my parents. They sold cloth and I helped watch my younger siblings. I was never satisfied by my position in life. I wanted more than to marry and raise kids. I guess you could say I was ahead of my time. When I was growing up I heard stories about monsters that prayed on peoples blood. Demons from hell who used their supernatural power to kill and attack human in their quest to take over the world. I dismissed the stories as nothing more than childhood fantasy and concentrated on more important things, such as learning to read. I had taken a Bible from the local church and would spend hours reading it. Then when I was sixteen something awful happened. A plague of some sort hit my village and everyone except my friends and I caught it. I will never understand why we were spared, but I can tell you watching my little brother, sister, and father die in front of me was very painful. I can still hear their voices in my mind sometimes pleading for me to help them," Arra said. A single tear ran down her cheek and she shivered in the night's air.

"So what happen next? How did you survive and become a vampire?" Richie whispered. He was shaken by what she had told him.

Arra wiped her face and resumed her tale. "Almost the entire village was dead within a month. My mother was dying on my house floor when _they_ came. Two strangers dressed in fine clothes. The gentleman, Victor, went to speak with the boys. Demetra, his wife, came and spoke with each of us separately. I was the last one she spoke too."

Flashback 

"Good evening sweet child. Do I have permission to enter? I would like to speak with you about a matter of great importance." Demetra called out from the doorway.

"You shouldn't be here Madame. There's a terrible sickness going around and my mother is in here dying of it. I would not wish for you to catch it too." Arra said politely

"I can assure you I won't catch anything. I just would like to speak with you Arra Sails. Please open the door."

Arra got up from the floor and opened the door. A well dressed woman entered the room and took a seat next to her mother. She glanced down at her with a look of pity in her eyes. "It is always sad to lose a loved one. She is far to gone for me to help, but I can help you. I can make sure that you never get sick ever and that you're never alone. I'm Demetra by the way. Demetra Stone."

"You already know my name as well as many other things about me. What powers do you posses that will make me immune to such things and grant me this life you speak of?"

"A life of eternal night. You would have great power and would live forever. I am a vampire dear child. I was made a half vampire at age fourteen and for twelve years I have been learning the ways of my people. I'm now twenty six and fully blood one. You have nothing left here in this place and your friends have already said they will join me and my mate on our journey home. Please come with us." Demetra told the young girl. She stood up and headed for the door. Arra looked at her mother and then at Demetra. Grabbing her few meager belongings she left the house never to return. End **_Flashback_**

"One week later I was at Vampire Mountain and mated to Larten, the boy you saw in the painting in my room. He loved making illusions and playing with spiders. He was killed in fire by another vampire Kurda two hundred years ago. Kurda was our biggest mistake. But now were ready to try again. That's were you come in. I know you want to hear more about what happened after I was made a vampire, but maybe later. Now lets focus on you." Arra told him as she turned to face him.

"Wait before you continue there's something I have to say. The past several hours we've spent together have been the best of my life. I feel like I've known you for more than a few hours. You remind me of a dream I've been having since I was little. It started when I found an old comic book that had a painting in it of your clan. It told me about the marks on your fingers. Do you understand this feeling?" Richie asked holding her hand in his.

"Yes, yes I do. I also have dreamt about you and found out all there is to know about you. You're like my mate. The term mate has many meanings among my people. It can mean husband, boyfriend, lover, or soul mate. Richie please join us. I don't ever want to be apart. You have to know that if you leave we would have to erase your memory of this incident for security reasons and drain you of a little blood." Arra pleaded with him.

"Maybe I don't have to become a vampire and I can still help you guys. I could invent something that would rid you of your weakness to the sun or dependency on blood. I mean you're what 716 years old? Why not have a child instead of blooding me." Richie told her.

Arra looked at him sadly. "Don't you know? I'm barren Richie. I can never have children. "No vampire may sire a child and no vampriss may bear one," It's so written in our book, The Code Of The Vampire. I know this is a lot to absorb in such a short time, but you need to make a choice."

Richie let his mind think. It processed all the pros and cons about this and brought in any relative data. In the end it was his heart that made the choice. He couldn't leave and never remember Arra or worse have to fight her and kill her. That would be the most awful thing in the world. "Tell your friends I'm staying."

Arra squalled in joy and hugged him tightly. She called out telepathically to her clan mates to ready everything in the Ceremony Room. Grabbing his hand she led him back inside to one of the empty bedrooms. "Siba will be here in a minute to dress you for the ceremony. I have to go prepare myself. See you in a few."

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered in the Ceremony Room. The candles and fire burned brightly and flowers had been strewn everywhere. The clan had put on their finest clothes and Siba entered the room with Richie who now wore a green suit with white trim. He took his place at the alter and turned to face the clan.

Merton cleared his throat and began. " Seven hundred years ago we were blooded and conducted into the vampire society. Tonight I have the honor of blooding our newest member in over two hundred years. Richard Foley also known as Gear has by his own free will gracelessly decided to join our clan. Tonight we make him one of us forever. Place your left hand on the book and raise your right hand in the vampire salute. Do you Richie swear your allegiance to your clan, to never kill an innocent human, to protect your King and Queen with your life and above all else live an honorable and loyal life?"

"I do Merton. I give you my word as a superhero of the city of Dakota that I will never betray you or any of my friends." Richie answered.

Merton handed the book to Cassandra and took a deep breath. He dug his nails into the fleshy tip allowing them to bleed. Richie raised his hands and allowed Merton to dig his nails into him. He felt Merton's blood pump through his right side pass through his heart and out his left side back into Merton. After a few minutes he broke the connection and spat on both their fingers to stop the bleeding. "You must know be recognized by the Bloodstone. It is the source of our power and our greatest protector."

Cassandra removed the huge red stone from the safe and brought it over to the alter and set it down. The stone sparkles in the flames showing off its bright pointy edges. "Simply place both hands on the stone and allow it to take a bit of blood. Think the name you wished to be known as for the rest of your life and we shall be done." Richie did as he was asked. He turned to the door waiting for it to open.

The door opened letting in Arra dressed in a black wedding dress carrying origami flowers. She smiled at him as she joined him at the alter. A cord tied their hands together and Kathren stood ready to perform the ceremony. "We are the creatures of the night. In our lives we select one person to be bond to for the rest of our nights. That person is our mate who is linked to us forever. By tasting the blood of our loved one mixed with wine we celebrate the union between the end of our old lives and the start of brand new ones. Arra, Richie please drink this as it contains your blood in it," Kathren said telling the newly mated couple as she handed them a wine goblet.

Both of them drank from it and after words kissed each other patiently. Selena and Vanez then presented their gifts. From Selena a new book and a repaired Backpack, from Vanez two new knives. After a great feast and celebration party everyone retired for the day.

Arra and Richie went to the same room because the law decreed that mates could only sleep together their first day and have as much sex as they wanted. After that separate rooms and controlled sex. But neither of them felt like having sex. Instead they enjoyed kissing and being in each other's company. A new life had begun for Richie and what would it mean for the rest of the people in his life?


	6. History

Virgil stretched and yawned. Last night had been the first time in a long while. He was glad that he had headed in early last night instead of patrolling. He only hoped Richie hadn't stayed out to late. Getting dressed he rushed downstairs where he found Sharon using her powers to cook breakfast. "Morning Sharon. Man that actually smells edible."

Slapping him lightly with a towel Sharon said to him "Its much easier to do this with all these powers. I didn't even have to turn anything on. Just point and zap and I'm done. I like having these powers."

"Yeah I do too. Just make sure that Pops doesn't see you doing anything weird otherwise he'd freak. Of course in your case weird is your every day normal thing ha ha." Virgil laughed before getting zapped by a mega dose of electricity. "Hey! That hurts."

"Be quite Virgil. I could have made it worse. Listen I have a lot to do today. There's classes at the collage, then I'm volunteering at the animal shelter before I go to the rally to get people to sign up to donate or dance. So can we patrol together after dinner?" Sharon asked using her powers to get all her stuff to come to her.

"Yeah sure. Just remember if any crisis come your way its your responsibility to handle them. Well I better go don't want to be late for another boring day of school." Virgil told her grabbing his back. He was just about to leave when the phone rang. The caller id said it was the Foley's. Probably Richie just wanting to chat although it was strange that he didn't just use his Shock Box. "Hello? Oh hi Mrs. F. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine Virgil. I was just calling to see if Richie stayed over at your house last night." Mrs. Foley asked mildly concerned.

"No he didn't Mrs. F. Didn't Richie come home last night?" Virgil asked concerned. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sharon looking at him concerned.

"No he didn't come home at all last night. When did you last see him?"

"Right after sunset. We were hanging out at our uh I guess you could call it clubhouse. He was working on some project when I left. I'm sure he's fine. He probably got caught up with his work and just lost track of time. When I see him at school I'll tell him your looking for him." Virgil tried to say lightly. Inside his thoughts were racing. What was going on?

"Well if he doesn't show up at school will you call me right away. I'll be at work today but you can reach me on my cell. 555-4521." Mrs. Foley said anxiously.

"Will do Mrs. F. Got to go or I'll miss the bus. Bye," Virgil said quickly hanging up the phone. He turned to face Sharon who had a worried look on her face. "Richie didn't come home last night. His mom's worried about him. Its not like Richie to just disappear like this. Did you talk to him at all last night?"

"He called around 7:00 saying he was going on a quick patrol. I assumed he was going straight home after that. You don't think anything happen to him last night do you?" Sharon asked. Her hands were shaking.

Virgil shook his head. "I don't know it's a possibility. I'll see if he's at school today and if he's not at lunch I'll go to his house and the gas station and see if I can find any clues. Well I got to go or I will be late for school. Already missed the bus I guess I fly to school."

Sharon stopped him. "Come on baby brother I'll give you a lift. We can talk more in the car." They left the kitchen and got in the car. It wouldn't start but with a little electricity from the two they were on their way. "Man I got to get this car fixed. After all it's going to be yours soon. So are you sure that Richie fine? I mean he could have been seriously hurt last night. I should have told him to head home or wait till one of us could have gotten there to help him."

"Richie can take care of himself. He's been doing it for years. Look Sharon I'm sure that everything okay. Nothing bad would have happen to him. He's way to smart to allow it. You just concentrate on your day and I'll concentrate on mine. Well were here. I got to go so see you later!" Virgil yelled slamming the car door and running into the building. Sharon smiled and drove off hoping that everything was all right.

Right away Virgil saw that Richie wasn't in school. He wasn't at his locker nor was he in homeroom. When he talked to Frieda and Daisy they told him they hadn't heard from him. Between classes he tried his Shock Box, but all he got was static. "That's it I'm going to check things out during lunch today. Lets just hope that I get back in time for Mrs. Pritchard stupid Lit class."

Meanwhile at Vampire Manor Richie was trying to sleep through the transformation from human into vampire. Limbs were lengthening, joints were on fire, and fangs were being developed. Not to mention his insides were undergoing a rapid change to allow his body use of his new powers while his brain was also improving vastly. He whimpered in pain and moaned out loud. Arra sensing her mates discomfort laid her arm around him to try and comfort him.

Three doors down Cassandra was sensing the newest clan mates pain through the telepathic bond they all shared. It was causing her pain and affecting her dreams. Right now she was dreaming of a time in Vampire Mountain. It had been six months sense she been blooded and Demetra was talking with her.

Dreamland 

"You must always remember my child that you are special. We are a unique breed of humanity. It is our responsibility to watch over the humans we feed on. Blood can tell us so much about a person because a person spirit, their soul so to speak, is found with in their blood. We can taste a person soul when we feed upon them. If they're evil we will know because they will make us sick. You must always watch those who are evil. Kill them before they can cause any harm to anyone. If they are good make sure their safe and sound after your done with them. Never leave someone bleeding to death. Do you understand my little princess?" Demetra asked her gown sweeping the cold stone floor.

"I understand my Queen. I will do as you command because you are my teacher, my Queen, my mother. I will never forget your lessons and will always obey you." Cassandra told her bowing in her new Renaissance red dress.

"Come there's so much I have to teach you and we have so little time. Follow me." Demetra instructed as they left the room. A bright light filled her vision and suddenly she woke up.

Rolling over in bed she pulled back the curtains and glanced at her alarm clock. It was only 11:30 in the morning! Knowing that trying to go back to bed would be impossible she grabbed her bathrobe and slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack. She found Merton up and munching on an apple. He nodded at her and tossed her an apple as they went into the dinning room to eat.

"Couldn't sleep could you? Richie pain is giving me a huge headache. What's worse is since he's new he's going to need more blood then the rest of us till he gets use to the cravings. He's already drank a packet along with the one we've had so now were down to eight packs of human blood. Maybe we shouldn't have blooded him so soon. I mean we don't even know what the situation is with his parents." Merton sighed.

Placing a hand on his she smiled at him. "We did the right thing. Richie is a much better choice than Kurda. He's pure of heart he won't betray any of his friends or us. Were about to score a big hit with this Metahuman blood and the blood drive so don't worry. As for his folks when he wakes up he'll decide what were going to do. Well I'm off see you later." Cassandra said grabbing the car keys and starting to bundle up.

"Were do you think your going? Its nearly noon and the sun is shining bright! You'll burn up if you go out." Merton warned her.

"Don't you think I know that? That's why I'm putting on twelve coats of sunscreen and covering every inch of my skin. I'm going to Richie's house to pick up some personal items and things he might need to invent stuff with. I'll be careful don't worry," Cassandra said trying to reassure him.

The minuet the lunch bell rang Virgil was off like a shot. Changing into Static he first headed to the Gas Station. He looked around but found nothing amiss. All the books were in neat stacks, the computer turned off, and the door had been locked. There was no clue to were Richie might have gone. "If only I could trace him somehow. Trace that's it! Backpack remote control has a built in tracker in it. Richie keeps it in his bedroom. I can get it and still make it back before sixth period!" Jumping onto his flying disk he was off.

Cassandra parked the car five blocks from the house. Pushing her sunglasses up she stepped out of the car slamming the door shut and began to walk to the house. Looking left and right to make sure no one was watching she used her super senses to determine that no one was home. Smiling she used one of her nails and undid the lock letting herself in.

Glancing around she notice a family photo. Picking it up she studied it. He seemed happy in it. Deciding she had some time she checked out the rest of the house. Richie's family life seemed okay, but he seemed happier when he was with his best friends family from all those photos. Entering his room she had to smile. It was such a typical boys room. Models, comics, computer, and who knows what else. "Well better start packing." Heaving a suitcase and a bag onto the bed. At super speed she began to pack what ever she thought he need.

She was halfway finished with all his electronic equipment when she smelled ozone. "What in the world? Static! Oh duh of course he come here searching for his friend. I got to hide!" Glancing around frantically she sprang into the closet just as Static arrived.

"Now where did Richie put that remote? It's got to be here somewhere. Man I thought we agreed that after that Brainiac incident he keep that thing close. Hey this isn't Rich's. Okay who's here?" Static said gearing up an electric blast in his hand.

Not waiting to be found she jumped out of the closet and flung off her extra protection. She didn't want her movement to be restricted. Her dagger flicked into her hand. She took in her surroundings ready for anything. "Looking for me Static?"

"Fang Girl? I thought that your kind hid from the sun." Static said in confusion. He clearly wasn't expecting her. But if she was here that meant she knew something about Richie's disappearance. "I'm only going to ask you once. What are you doing here?"

"I don't have to answer you Static. I have a name you know. Cassandra. What you going do Static fight me? In case you haven't noticed were in a very small space with limited room to maneuver in and you can't fly. I on the other hand may have to avoid the sun and can use the full extent of my powers, but I'm still more powerful than you. I offer you one chance to avoid this battle." Cassandra offered him. She truly wanted to avoid a fight at any cost. During the day her powers were much weaker and she didn't want to leave evidence of her presence in the room.

"To late vampire. I don't know what your doing here, but when I'm through with you your going to wish you hadn't gotten out of your coffin today. Heyah!" Static shouted throwing a burst of energy on her.

Cassandra dodged the blow and sprang into action. Using one of the three martial arts disciplines she knew she forced Static into a corner. Hoping to use her breath to knock him out and escape she was surprise when he used a nova burst to blind her.

Static watched as Cassandra stumbled around the room blindly. She knocked into the dresser and had it fall on top of her. He used his powers to get the thing off her. He walked over to help her up when she shot her nails at him. "Stay back Static! I don't want to hurt you."

"You're the one whose going to get hurt Dracula wannabe! Let's see if you can handle my static cling!" Static shouted pinning her to the wall. He smiled. "I've got you stuck to the wall. Now you have to answer my questions."

Cassandra looked at him and grinned. Her fangs glistened unnaturally in the light. "Do you really thing you're the only person who can manipulate static electricity?" she asked. Concentrating hard she began to vibrate. A blue light surrounded her suddenly. Static watched shocked as hers canceled out his own power. "How how?" He stuttered.

"It's quite simple really Static. When I flirt I build up a huge charge of static electricity. I usually use it to keep me warm, but instead I manipulated it to cancel out your powers setting me free. Now where were we?" she asked smiling. "Oh yah I was kicking your butt!"

Launching herself into a handspring she kicked him in the chest with her feet pushing him into a wall. She whirled her dagger at him, which he knocked away with his powers. Undaunted she shot her nails at him. He tried to avoid them, but ended up stuck to the wall. "Let me go you monster!"

Picking up her fallen dagger she thrust it under neck. She glared at him. "Shut your mouth. I don't want to hurt you. That would mean breaking a vow that a friend of mine made. You should consider your self lucky Static. Gear has made it impossible for us to attack anyone he considers a friend or family." She hissed. Static glared at her. He pointed a finger at the windows drawing the curtains apart. The sunlight spilled onto Cassandra hand. "Ah! It burns!" she screamed dropping her weapon. Static watched in horror as a large burn appeared on her hand. She was withering on the floor in pain. He immediately closed the curtains.

"_You_ are the monster. The last time we fought you were an honorable opponent. Why did you just now battle like that? It was cruel and dishonorable." Cassandra said grabbing her dagger with her left hand and massaging her right.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the sun would hurt you that much. Let me down from here and we can talk. I like to know why you here." Static said trying to sound sincere.

"You know why I'm here Static. Gear lives here. I'm just getting some of his things. I know your worried about him, but don't. He's fine."

"If he's with you he can't be. I want to know what you did with him right now!" Static yelled struggling, "If you've hurt him I'm going to make you pay. Just as I'm going to make sure you pay for your friends attack on Sharon Hawkins."

"Temper temper. That will get you nowhere. Tell you what I'll do. If you know anything about my kind then you know that if I give my word I have to keep it. I give you my word that your friend Richie Foley aka Gear is safe and alive." Cassandra told him. She held her hand out in the vampire salute to show she was being truthful.

"Am I supposed to believe that you're telling the truth? How can I accept the word of a nosefaruto?" Static asked angrily.

"Nosefaruto? You have been studying. However I'm surprised you doubt my word. My word is my life. I have to go now. My nails will fall off in a few minutes then you can leave, but I clean up the room first. Wouldn't want anyone to know you were here would you?" Cassandra asked laughing. As she turned to walk away she started to telepathically call out to her clan mates.

Static wasn't about to let her leave that easily. He had to stop here from leaving. With a huge effort he zapped her. Suddenly they both screamed. Images flashed through both their minds. Cassandra dropped to the floor. Static withered in pain on the wall.

"You. What did you do to me? I feel strange. Its like we exchange spirits Mr. Electric. No matter. I have to go. But I leave you with an important message. There's an old saying I like. Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it. I always learn from my history. That's why I never make the same mistake twice. See you later Static will meet again," Cassandra told him. She grabbed the suitcase and bag. Then she put back on her extra clothes and left. Five minutes later he heard a car pull away.

Static fell to the ground as the nails disingrated. "Man what did she do to me? Man I got to get back to school. Better make this a quick clean up." Using his powers he cleaned the room up and left. He'd have to search for clues some other time.

By the time he got back to school sixth period was already in session. He tried to slip into Mrs. Pritchard Lit Class but no luck. "Mr. Hawkins! You better have a good excuse for being late to my class for the third time this month."

"Uh I got stuck in a bathroom stall Mrs. Pritchard. I'm sorry I'll try to be on time next time." Virgil said trying to sound believable. He took his seat while the teacher glared at him.

"That's okay Mr. Hawkins. You can make it up by reading your poem you were supposed to look up. You know the one that had to come from the end of the Middle Ages to the middle of the Renaissances. Well stand up and speak." Mrs. Pritchard ordered.

Virgil stood up and began to sweat. He hadn't done the assignment at all. He had completely forgotten. He opened his mouth to make some excuse when out of his mouth a poem sprang. "**Creature of the Night," **Taking a deep breath he began. "I am a wrapped warmly in the blanket of the night. Where ever I go I spread misery and fright. I hunt you down without making a sound. You never even knew I was around. Cherry, rose, crimson, there all colors that describe my favorite blood red. For that is the food for the undead. I am the greatest power. You can never avoid my attack. So don't even try to fight back. I am a creature of the night. You know me as a vampire!" Virgil recited dramatically. The class looked at him in awe. "Uh Cassandra Masters 1355. Thank you," Virgil said shyly before sitting down.

Everyone started to clap and he heard a wolf whistle. That poem had been dark and mysterious. It certainly didn't sound like something you heard from the Renaissance. "Mr. Hawkins stay after class for a minute please?" Mrs. Pritchard asked. She then went on to the next student.

"Man that poem was awesome Virgil! Where did you read it?" Daisy whispered to him excitedly.

"Yeah it totally rocked!" Frieda exclaimed.

"Ladies I have no clue where that poem came from," Virgil told them honestly. That was the truth. Where in the world had that poem come from? Its like it just popped into his head. After class he talked to the teacher. She told him that poem could only be found in one book and that it was located in a museum in France! How in the world did he know it? Virgil couldn't tell her.

Things got stranger still. For his last class he acted more mature, more logical which surprised his friends. Also as he was leaving school for the weekend he passed some kids playing chess. He watched them for a moment before intervening and winning the game in three moves. What on earth was happening to him?

While Virgil was having difficulties at school Cassandra had arrived back at home. The burn on her hand wasn't healing very well despite the aid of her healing saliva. "That is the last time I go out in the sun. I must be crazy girlfriend. Man why am I talking like this? Hello is anyone up?"

"Were in the living room sis. Come and join us!" Kathren yelled. Cassandra walked into the room and smiled. "I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep." Merton was working on a 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle, Kathren and Siba were playing with the X-box, Selena was doing push ups, and Vanez was polishing his sword. Arra and Richie were still sleeping. "Hey Cass! Glad your back. Did you get everything Richie might need?"

"What do you think? Siba catch," She yelled tossing the bags at Siba who caught them one handed. "Go set up his room would you?"

"I live to serve. See you later!" He yelled as he flew out of the room.

"Cassandra what happen to your hand? It's burned badly. I thought you wore protection!" Merton said as examined the wound. She took her hand back glaring at him. "It's a minor wound. It will be better by nightfall. I'm a big girl Merton. I don't need you babying me."

"Still you should put something on that to help it heal. Did you run into trouble while you were out?" Selena asked as she bandaged Cass hand.

"Static was looking for his partner. We had a slight altercation. I think he did something to me. I keep acting like him and my mind feels woozy. He did zap me hard while I was trying to contact you."

"Maybe you got some of his spirit in you. Who knows and who cares. What we need to do is decide how were going to train our newest member. He may know how to fight like a superhero, but he doesn't know how to fight like a vampire." Vanez stated.

"Nor does he know how to hunt like one of us. When he wakes up not only does he have to learn all this plus everything else about being one of us, but also he has to start pulling his weight around here. He has to contribute to the clan. Do you think he's up to the challenge?" Merton asked politely.

"I know he is. From these weird visions I'm getting from that spirit transfer Static and him have tangled with some pretty tough dudes. I bet he could take on a full-grown vampanzee alone. Now why don't we give Siba a hand in setting up Richie's room so we can start preparing dinner for tonight? I have a monstrous craving for pancakes," Cassandra told the other getting up from the floor and racing out the room with the others in hot pursuit.

Virgil walked inside the abandon gas station exhausted. He collapsed into a chair and held his head. "Man what is wrong with me today?" he asked himself out loud.

"Aside from being a goofball? Of hand I say nothing. Hi little brother what's up?" Sparkles asked walking through the door. Virgil looked at her in surprise. "Why are you in uniform? Did you forget your street clothes or something?"

"Ha ha very funny. You wouldn't believe the day I've had. I stopped two armed robberies, helped out at a car crash, and got a cat out of a tree. It has been one strange day. But enough about me what's wrong with you? Did they serve meatloaf during lunch today?" Sparkles asked as she began to change back into her street clothes.

"I wouldn't have the slightest clue. I skipped lunch period today. Now before you start yelling at me for skipping school hear me out. I was trying to find out more about Richie's disappearance. I found no clues here so I went to his house to see if I could locate Backpack's remote. You wouldn't believe who I ran into." Virgil told her. He sat up straighter as his headache began to diminish.

"I'm sure your going to tell me." Sharon said sarcastically.

"Cassandra. She was one of the vampire's from the blood bank. She was collecting Rich's personal belongings. We fought hard. I tried to put a tracer on her, but she did something to me right after I zapped her so I could put it on her. Somehow I've gotten a piece of her floating around up here. Weird things have been happening to me all day. I can't explain it and it's driving me crazy!" Virgil explained.

Sharon looked at him amused. "Sounds like an improvement to me. Hmm if that girl was there and from what I gather she has something to do with Gear's disappearance than it's up to us to find out where he is. Did she say anything else that might help us?"

"No. Nothing that _seems_ important. Wait a minute she did say something. She said those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat. She said something about learning from history and never repeating her mistakes. I wonder if she meant something by that. Wow something happening. I can see things in my head. Images like memories that don't make sense." Virgil told his sister while he clutched his head in agony.

"Sit down. Relax and tell me what you see and hear. It could be your experiencing one of her memories. It might be a huge help to us. Okay got my notebook and pen. Start talking Virgil and don't skip on any of the details." Sharon told him.

Virgil moaned a bit. He leaned back in the chair and his eyes went wide. Suddenly a bright light flashed in his mind. All of a sudden he was someone else in a very different time.

Flashback: French Mountain Range, 1355.

Running as fast as he could he climbed up the mountain path. He was panting hard and the weight of his sword and dagger slowed him down. His midnight black and blood red armor protected him from most injuries he suffered as he tracked his prey. A small pendent on a gold chain swung on his neck. He took a moment to rest and tie his long brown hair back in a French braid. Now wasn't the time for distractions. With a quick glance behind him he ran on.

"I don't have brown hair and I don't wear armor that protects my chest like this. Wait I'm seeing through the eyes of a girl! Now that is strange!" Virgil thought.

He no _she_ came to a stop behind a stack of boulders. She was panting hard. For the past three nights she had been tracking a trio of vampanzees who were terrorizing the French town of Bristol. Reports of bodies drained of blood and throats slashed had reached the Vampire Council. Victor had sent her to deal with the problem. She had already slain two vampanzees. She only had one more to deal with.

"I must find the last vampanzee and slay him. I better be careful. Sunrise is in one hour." Cassandra whispered to herself. She steadied her breathing and took a deep breath. She listened to the night air and heard her prey. It sounded like he was devouring his latest victim. Gripping her dagger she counted to three before jumping on top of the boulders. "Murlough! Stop right there!" she yelled.

Murlough the vampanzee looked up and snarled. His bright purple skin was covered in blood. The blood matched his red hair, eyes, teeth, and nails. He wore nothing more than a simple pair of brown pants and blue shirt. "Vampire! So my wayward cousins send a little one to deal with me. Tell me something child do you really think you can defeat me?" Murlough asked as he dropped his prey.

"You and your kind have terrorized this town long enough. I have already slain you friends. Make this easy for yourself and surrender and I'll make your death quick and painless," Cassandra informed him. She tightened her grip on her dagger.

Without warning Murlough jumped on top of her sending her straight through the boulders demolishing them. Drawing back his fist he punched her in the face breaking her nose. She struggled but it was no good. Vampanzee were stronger and faster than vampires. Drawing her leg back she kicked him in the groin. Murlough gasped in pain and she rolled away in pain as he let her go.

"You won't beat me you monster. I won't let you!" she yelled shooting her nails at him. Murlough swiped them away with his claws. She levitated into the air knowing vampanzees had lost the ability to levitate but had gained a new one. Because vampanzees drained all their victims' blood they absorbed their spirit and that persons abilities.

She flung her dagger straight at him hoping to slice his throat wide open. He caught the dagger and broke it in half. "I drained some jugglers recently. You are seriously outclassed my lady." Murlough jumped into the air and grabbed her leg. He swung her around swinging her around bashing her head into the boulders. She crumpled to the ground and moaned in pain. She was covered in blood.

"I will take great satisfaction in killing you. This necklace snapped off you. Who would have believed that you're a princess of my most hated foes? Not to mention one of Victor's little chosen ones. When I destroy you my Lord will reward me greatly," Murlough laughed at her, he held her pendent in the air dangling it just out of reach.

Cassandra struggled to her feet. She drew her sword and used it for support. Her entire body rang out in protest. She brushed back her hair from her face. She would not give up. "May Damon take pity on your soul as I slay you. I will never allow such a monster like you report back to your Lord, that you defeat me. I am Cassandra Masters and you better pray. Because I'm the last face you'll ever see!" She growled. She partially collapsed to the ground panting hard.

Murlough grew his claws long. He approached his wounded prey ready for anything. The blood from his last meal still dripped from his fangs. He drew back his claws ready to bring them down on her neck.

Cassandra struck hard and fast! Using every last remaining bit of energy in her body she swung her sword upward and forward. She sliced his head cleanly off. It rolled to the ground as blood spurted from the body as it landed on the ground. He was dead. Cassandra collapsed to the ground satisfied that she had done her task. Her eyes closed as she passed out.

When she woke up she was being attend to by two other Vampire's Generals. Mika Vlat and Paris Skyler. They were two of the oldest vampires still alive. "Mika? Paris? Where where am I?" Cassandra asked weakly. She tried to move, but found that impossible.

"Shu don't try to move. Your right arm is broken and you have three cracked ribs and a concussion. You need to rest and recover your strength. You're in one of our safe houses. Victor is here and he's anxious to hear how you're doing." Paris told her.

"Your lucky we found you before the sun rose. Other wise you would be one dead vampire princess right now." Mika joked to her. He was cleaning her armor and fixing her dagger. Her sword lay to the side still covered in blood.

Victor appeared in front of her and knelt down next to her. "My child, how are you feeling tonight? I was so worried that we lose you. The rest of the clan is hurrying to check on you. Did you defeat our enemies?" He asked concerned.

"All of them have been slain. We have nothing more to worry about. This war won't go on forever." Cassandra told him. She closed her eyes and Virgil woke up panting. He looked at a stunned face. "You get that?" he asked weakly. She nodded still shaken by what he had described.

"So that's what she meant by history. Hmm Richie mentioned that the vampires had become organized by the middle of the Middle Ages. And just now I recalled an event where I was fighting a vampanzee. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Virgil asked his sister.

"I get where you're going. Richie was trying to figure out everything about the vampires. If we were able to piece together the mythology of vampires in every country then cross reference it with known instance in vampire history and regular history we might be able to track them. Maybe even find them and understand everything there is to know about them! Lets get cracking Virgil and remember no slacking!" Sharon yelled at him grabbing a book and started to read.

Two hours later they had everything labeled, filed, and documented. On a huge chalkboard a timeline had been set up. All the material was laid out in organized patterns. They finally had everything they needed on the bloodsuckers. "Richie wasn't kidding. There is a grain of truth to every vampire myth. I've also organized every country in the worlds beliefs about vampires or related creatures." Sharon said sitting down exhausted.

"I cross referenced regular history along side with theirs. If what I remembered was a memory I have determined along with all of Richie notes that vampires have existed since the dawn of humanity. Around 1008 there was a huge disagreement among the vampires. Some of their members didn't like leaving the blood carriers alive after they fed on them. They believed they should die. They also wanted to take over the world. So three hundred members broke away and became their own separate race. In scientific terms two hundred years isn't a lot of time for evolution but with already mutate DNA the vampanzees came into an existence. The war lasted from 1308-1408. All vampanzees were destroyed and all but a handful of vampires were killed. From then on I can track their movements. Well there's not much we can do tonight. Tomorrow is Saturday, lets go to the junkyard and practice. Till then I have homework. Lets go." Virgil told her using his power to turn off the lights.

Richie rolled around in the bed. He clutched the sheets and moaned. He sat up suddenly panting. He realized he didn't need his glasses. He turned to his right and saw Arra watering her plants. She was wearing a yellow bathrobe. "Good evening my love. Did you sleep well?" she questioned.

Richie rubbed his teeth hard trying to stop the itching. His fangs had grown in and he wasn't use to them yet. "I had a strange dream. I was in a plantation house and it was on fire. I saw two boys one Larten, the other I have no idea who he was, were fighting. The house collapsed on top of them. Was that how he died?"

She nodded her head and wiped her tears away. "Kurda the only other person we blooded betrayed us. He was an orphan that we took in on Larten request. He revealed what we were to some plantation owners who burned the house down. Larten killed Kurda and perished in the flames. I didn't even get to perform funeral rights for him. There were no ashes to scatter to the winds so his soul may enter Paradise. Now go take a shower and change clothes in your room. Siba set it up earlier its right across the hall from me. Then join us for dinner were having pancakes in the dinning room. Bye." With a quick kiss she was gone.

Richie enjoyed his long hot shower. He could already sense some of his vampire powers. He tried to control some of them but he didn't do so well. He knew through his telepathic bond with Arra that he had a photographic memory, which was neat. But what Siba had done to his room was even cooler. After fetching Backpack and putting on fresh clothes he hurried downstairs to dinner or breakfast depending on how you looked at things.

"After breakfast your going to be trained in the way of the vampires. You have much to learn Richie. For to long you've depended on your inventions to fight. I will be teaching you how to fight with weapons while my sweet Selena teaches you how to fight unarmed. Kathren will teach you about our culture while Cassandra and Arra teach you to use your powers. Merton and Siba will help you with anything else you need. You will not rest till we go to sleep tomorrow is that understood?" Vanez asked, Richie nodded his head in agreement. So after cleaning up the dinning room they started their training.

Saturday came and both Static and Sparkles were in the junkyard practicing their powers. Sparkles were getting more control over her abilities. She could magnetize things, create electromagnetic pulses, and nova burst. "Can you believe this baby brother? Only a few days ago I was a normal teenager. Now I'm one super cool superhero. So have we come up with a way to stop these creatures and save Richie? I heard his parents filed a missing person report last night." Sparkles said using her powers to cling stuff to the chain fence.

"Yeah they're seriously tripping. I don't know what to tell them. Mr. And Mrs. Foley? The good news is I know that your son is alive; the bad news is that a bunch of vampires have him. I have no clue how were going to beat them. Garlic only was used to repel the scent of the dead, religious symbols banish them only because of their own religion and that the Catholic church sanctioned it, and they have to invite you into their home not the other way around. Unless we can find a weakness they got us beat." Static admitted

"Well through all my readings I kept coming across a mentioning of a stone of great power. It was called the Bloodstone. It contains blood of every vampire that ever walked the earth. It can be use to find a vampire and magnify their powers tenfold. If we could destroy it we might save Richie." Sparkles suggested.

"I hope your right because the blood drive/charity dance is in one week. You know their bound to strike there. Lets hope we can stop them in their tracks fast even if we have to use stakes." Static said.

Richie had been up for hours. He had finally learned to control his new abilities and was ready. He had finished modifying Backpack and had started on his new inventions. "Look out Dakota City. Gear is back and he's ready to take on some Metahumans. Hmm I wonder if Bang Baby blood taste like cherry Kool-Aid?" he asked laughing loudly.


	7. Hunting

It was a warm sunny Sunday afternoon. Virgil was with Sharon and Adam at his place ordering all the food that would be served at the big event at the end of the week. Using his powers Adam could call five different suppliers at once. "Alright so I can count of Sam's Goods to donate all the soda, water, and lemonade for the big event? Thank you," He said into one phone. He stretched his neck and started talking into another phone, "Fifty cartons of ice cream from Twisty Scoop? Thanks that will do just fine. Have a nice day Ma'me," He wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Whoa that's enough work for me today. How's it going for you two downstairs?"

"Slowly but surly Adam. Doing inventory on all these orders is very time consuming. Virgil get off your lazy butt and help me will you? We have about twenty order forms still to go through." Sharon yelled at him. When he still didn't respond she sent some sparklers at him.

"Ouch! What was that for pain for brains?" Virgil demanded rubbing his sore bottom. Sharon started tapping her foot at him impatiently. Pointing at the clipboard at his feet she indicated for him to get back to work. Sighing Virgil went back to checking things off his list. But ten minutes later he was back to just sitting down doing nothing.

"I've had it with you Virgil! What's wrong with you? I know you're lazy but can't you concentrate on a simple task?" Sharon demanded angrily.

"Lay off Sharon. He's depressed is all. His best friend is still missing and he doesn't have a clue of what he should do," Adam informed her as he bounced down the stairs. He uncurled next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Listen I have to go run some errands and then I'll be right back. You think you two can hold of killing one another till I get back?" Sharon nodded her head. Adam grabbed his keys and left the two siblings alone.

"He's gone now. So spill it _Static_ what's wrong?" Sharon demanded electricity shooting from her body. When she got emotional she lost control and right now she was very emotional.

"Cool the fireworks sis. Do you want the whole block to know about us? I'm just really worried about Richie is all. Last night patrol turned up nothing and everyone we questioned has no idea where these vampires are even holed up. I'm just so frustrated! Here I am the hottest superhero in Dakota and when it comes to finding my partner, my best friend in the whole world, I'm completely useless! Look at me I'm totally utter less powerless!" Virgil said angrily slamming his fist into the wall. He jerked it back in pain.

"Getting worked up like this isn't going to help find Gear. We have no idea how these vampires operate and what they've done to him. For all we know Richie could be staying with them on his on free will." Sharon replied calmly.

Virgil let out a laugh of disbelief. "Oh I'm sure that's what they did. Come on Sharon be serious for once! These aren't some textbook cases from your Psych book! Their blood sucking demons got it? Right now we have to find out what they're planning and stop them no matter what the cost." Virgil told her definitely.

"Don't you think your going a little overboard? Look granted you've been at this longer than me but I still think we should give them the benefit of the doubt. I just have this feeling that's there's more to all this than meets the eye. Promise me that when we catch them that you won't do anything drastic without consulting with me first okay? You promise?" Sharon demanded. She held out her hand for him to shake.

Smiling sheepishly he to her hand and shook it. "Yeah I promise not to do anything without you. You're my partner in all this. But more importantly you're my big sister and I love you."

That night everything seemed to be fine. A chilly evening wind blew across the city. The stars were bright and the moon shone with all its glory. Four teenagers in four different parts of town had no idea they were being hunted.

At Alva Industries all seemed quiet. The security force was ready for any signs of trouble. After the recent break in by Tarmack security had been stepped up to the highest degree. No one was getting in or out without their knowledge.

Alva and his son Edwin (Omnifarious) were in one of the labs checking out the production of a new computer program codenamed OMNIE. Alva was getting ready to pull the plug but he wanted to see if he should continue with the project. He had brought Edwin along to assist him. Ever since Static had helped to get him unstuck from his stone prison, Alva had been paying a lot more attention to him. He didn't want to lose him again.

"Thanks for bringing me along Dad. It was great that you thought I could help." Edwin told him happily.

"Its not a problem. You might be able to help me with this. Now where is that Dr. Karen Roberts? She should be here by now." Alva told him. Suddenly the lights went out and screaming could be heard.

"What's going on Dad? Is this part of some drill?" Edwin asked nervously.

"Not to my knowledge. Dammit I can't contact my security force. Where are they? Whoa!" He yelled as the doors to the lab blew in sending him and his son flying twenty feet. When the smoke cleared Alva saw his security force knocked out just beyond the doorframe. Standing calmly in the door way was a teenage boy with red hair dressed in black and gray. "Sorry for intruding but I did knock."

"Who are you and what do you want from me." Alva growled getting to his feet. He started to reach for his emergency call button for backup units when the boy shot his nails at him. They struck the device destroying it in an instant.

He wagged his finger at Alva. "Naughty naughty Mr. Alva. I try to be polite and you're being rude. How uncivilized. Now as for what I want with you is simple. I want nothing from you. You have nothing I want." Vanez told him as he drew his knife.

"Then what do you want?" Alva demanded. Vanez smiled revealing his fangs. Alva and Edwin took an involuntary step back. "What on Earth are you?" he whispered.

"I'm a creature of the night. I have been called many names of the centuries. I am Vanez Blaze, a vampire and what I want is your son. Or to be more precise his blood." Vanez told the two frightened men.

"Over my dead body! I won't let you lay a hand on him! If you so as much lay a finger on him I'll kill you!" Alva threatened.

"Then you leave me no choice." Vanez said. He threw down a smoke grenade that released vampire knock out breath. The two Alva's coughed chocking on the air. Alva fell to ground unconcuess. Edwin was still awake, but only partially when Vanez walked over to him. "Don't worry you won't remember any of this." With that he knocked the boy out and began to drink from him. After a minute he used a syringe and took three tubes of Edwin's blood. Wiping off his lip he sent a message telepathically, "Mission accomplished. Meet you back at the roundaview point."

"Got you. I have my target insight. This shouldn't take long. Now that she's an ordinary girl Nina can't escape from by time traveling." Siba replied. He was on a roof watching Nina (Timezone) ride her bike home. She seemed happy. "She doesn't deserve this, but I need her blood." He jumped off the roof falling silently to the ground. He landed smoothly and began to stalk his prey. She soon became aware of him.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Nina called out scared. She screamed as boy dressed all in orange appeared out of nowhere. He smiled revealing his fangs. She screamed and tried to get away but the boy merely grabbed her by the arm. "Let me go! I don't want any trouble!"

"You're not in any danger Nina or do you prefer Timezone?" Siba told her as he forced her to look at him. "Your getting very sleepy Nina. Why don't you go take a nap?"

Nina struggled valiantly against her attacker, but he was too strong. She pounded on his chest to make her let go. When that did no good she looked him straight in the eyes. Instantly she felt sleepy. Her body went limp in his arms. She was out like a light.

Siba gently laid the girl down on the street. Glancing around hurriedly he made sure no one was watching. Then he bit her neck sucking up blood. He felt the rush as the stuff filled his body. Next he took a syringe and used it to take three tubes of blood. He picked her up slinging her over his shoulders. He then mounted her bike and took her home where he lay her down on her front steps. Hopefully she be all right. Time to get out of there.

Swimming in her own backyard pool Maria was having a relaxing time. Ever since she had become normal again she was enjoying the simple things in life. Maria had even become a better swimmer. Getting out of the pool she toweled off and got into one of her lounge chairs to relax. "Ah its great to be normal."

"I'm glad you think so my dear. Let me say I've never seen such a graceful swimmer. You must be part mermaid." A voice said from the shadows.

Maria shot up out of her chair and glanced around. Her eyes darted from one corner of the yard to the other. She couldn't see anyone. "Whose there? Come out right now!" she ordered. She was scared. She never thought she actually miss her powers.

Her eyes widened as a teenage boy seem to materlize right out of the shadows. He wore nothing but black and his blue eyes had a haunting look to them. "Don't be frightened Aquamaria or is it just plain Maria now? I guess it doesn't really matter. Either way I got you right were I want you."

"What do you want?" Maria whispered fearfully. She had a very bad feeling about this.

The boy didn't answer. He just disappeared and suddenly reappeared by her side. He was superfast! He twisted her arms around pinning her to the ground. "I don't really want to hurt you. This will go a lot faster if you don't fight me. Now go to sleep." Merton told her gently as he breathed on her. Maria became limp in his arms. Merton sampled her blood then gathered the three tubes he needed. Placing her back on her deck chair he covered her with a blanket and left. "Three down one to go," he mumbled.

Across town Shebang was jumping across rooftops and performing stunning acrobatically stunts. She loved not having to hide anymore. It was great being a hero. Suddenly she heard someone screaming for help. She headed off towards the sounds of distress.

When she arrived on the scene she found a blond hair girl who looked about a year younger than her clutching her arm. She was bleeding intensely. "Help me please! A gangster just stole my bag and injured me. I need assistance." The girl pleaded as her eyes watered with pain.

"Here let me have a look at that. Maybe I can help." Shebang said. She walked over to her and started to exam the arm. The cut seemed to have been made by a knife.

"Thank you so much. I was hoping you would be the one to respond to my calls for help. I'm your biggest fan Shebang." Kathren told her.

Shebang blushed a deep shade of red. "Don't be so modest. I'm glad I was able to help."

"You don't know how helpful you've been." Said a voice from behind.

Shebang whirled around coming face to face with Cassandra who was levitating five feet of the ground. Before she could do anything Kathren grabbed her arms and held her tight. She broke free from her grip and tried to attack Cassandra and Kathren by using her super strength.

Kathren withstood her grip and swiped her nails at her. She tore Shebang cape in half. From above Cassandra shot her nails at her cutting her up in several different places. Before she could counter attack both vampires were on top of her. With a simple hypnotic command she was out. They got their blood, fixed her up, and left.

At Vampire Manor Richie was pacing back and forth in the lab. Selena and Arra were running several test over the remaining human blood they had and setting up for Richie's experiments. Backpack came in with food and they all ate their fill. "They should have been back by now. We can't continue with the plan unless we're sure of all the possible side effects." Richie growled.

"Patience Rich. You know what they say. Rome wasn't built in a day. Hunting for food is a practiced art. Why don't you and Backpack do something useful like make more gas grenades or go play with the kittens?" Selena suggested from her station.

"Very funny. I thought you were a scientist not a comedian." Richie snapped.

"What's with your temper tonight? I've never seen you act like this." Arra asked. Her mate was definitely on the edge tonight. He had been up all day inventing a way to contain vampire breath. The effort seemed to have exhausted him.

"I'm sorry Arra your right. I just want to make sure everything went according to plan. I am a member of this clan and I want to be able to contribute to it." Richie told her as he drew her close to him. He nibbled on her neck with his teeth to try ridding himself of some anxiety.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore were back. I still don't understand why you wanted us to take three samples of blood from each target." Vanez told him as he gave Richie the container of blood. The others entered the lab with Kathren bringing the kittens. The family was back together.

"It will all make sense soon I'm sure. I'm pleased to report that none of the victims have any permanent damage done to them. They're all fine and healthy. I doubt they'll even remember the attack." Merton reported.

"I haven't had this much fun in three hundred years. Tackling that Shebang was fun. I just wish I hadn't had to deliberately cut myself in order to draw her in." Kathren complained.

"At least none of us ran into Static or Sparkles. They would have put a dent in our plans." Siba added cautiously.

"Well enough chatter everyone. Lets talk business. I mean that Shebang's blood made me feel like I was only 325 instead of 717. Still I like to know your thoughts Selena. Have you and Richie finished yet with your experiments?" Cassandra asked.

"You know I could get a lot more work done if I wasn't being interrupted every five minutes by my clan mates! Just leave us alone for awhile." Selena told them. With that everyone was unceremonysly.

Two hours later they met in the Conference Room. Everyone was anxious to hear what they discovered. Merton opened up the meeting. "Tonight we have attacked four humans, three who use to be Bang Babies and one scientifically designed human. Now we like to know why and what the results of all those test were. So please share."

Selena smiled reviling her fangs. After squeezing her mate's hand for support she stood up and cleared her throat. "In order to understand how Bang Baby blood will affect us we had to understand how it effects humans. I also wanted to see how "special" people like Shebang would affect us so I had her blood taken as well. We took three blood samples for these reasons. One is for our Royals, the second is for us, and the third is for experimentations. Now after careful testing and computer simulations I have excellent news. Bang Baby blood will enhance our own powers without giving us any of theirs. That way we don't have to adjust to any new powers. It last twice as long as human blood so we don't have to restock as often. It rejuvenates us faster than human blood but lacks the essential nutrients to make it a permant food source. Shebang's blood shows us that we can take on people who are alien and still get some food out of it as long as it contains some iron." Selena informed them.

"So if we wanted to we could go after the Justice League or other super teams and use their blood. We won't harm them will we?" Siba asked

"No I don't think so. It wouldn't be any different from what we've been doing for the past six hundred years." Selena responded.

"If what your saying is true we could really rebuild our society. Now that the vampanzees are gone and vampire hunters our almost extinct we will have no resistance. We can finally live in security and peace." Arra whispered in awe. It was a dream come true.

"The supernatural community wouldn't have a problem with us. The only danger would be from those who don't understand us. But I think we can solve that." Vanez spoke up.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves people. There still is the matter of awakening our sleeping King and Queen. To do that we need 8qts of blood each, one for Demetra and the other for Victor, then we need to add a drop of ours and have the Bloodstone ready. All in all we have a long road ahead of us." Cassandra said realistically.

"Way to ruin the party sis. Come on cheer up! For the first time in a long while things are going our way!" Kathren shouted.

"Ahem. I believe our newest member has something to add to this little meeting." Merton said coughing into his fist. He spun around in his chair to face his newest friend. "Well what do you have for us?"

"I have a list of every known Bang Baby in the city of Dakota. I also can come up with a thousand different ways for us to defeat them with my very big brain. I have only one thing to say. We have to follow my schedule and I want to be part of the hunt." Richie informed them. The clan nodded in agreement. It seemed fair to them. Richie needed to hone his hunting skills anyways. The meeting broke up after that and the mates went off together for some quality time.

Monday morning came and still no word on Richie's whereabouts. By now the police had been called in and a hotline was setup. Richie parents were so devastated. There was even a press conference scheduled for tomorrow if nothing new turned up. Virgil and Sharon felt so guilty because they hadn't found Richie yet.

"I don't know what to do Sharon. I wish I could tell them something, but the truth is I don't have a clue of what I should say." Virgil told her in defeat.

Sharon hugged him. "Don't worry baby bro. Will go on patrol early tonight and see what we can find out. Someone has to have seen him. Maybe were not questioning the right people is all. I have a good feeling that tonight will be interesting."

That night was interesting indeed. While Static patrolled the north side Sparkles patrolled the south. Sparkles was investigating the same area where Richie disappeared when she spotted Ragtag. She flew down powers ready to have a chat with him but was cautious. She knew what his powers were. "Yo Ragtag is it? I have a bone to pick with you. My God what happen to you?"

Ragtag had a broken arm and was limping more profoundly then ever. Scratch marks covered his face and he had a crescent shape scar on his neck. He seemed very tired and exhausted. "I'm not going to hurt you so you can put out your powers. Truth be told I'm not sure if my powers even work anymore."

"You didn't answer my question. Now talk fast before I get angry." Sparkles demanded. She raised her fist which was charged full of electricity.

"If you must know deary I was attacked. A lovely dark haired girl with sky blue eyes came around her asking for directions. I had all intentions of getting her energy when she whipped around and attacked me! The strangest thing she did was drink my blood. But if I had to say she didn't look like she wanted to do it. It seemed more for show anyways she got pretty sick afterwards. Before I lost conciseness I heard her talking to Gear. It seemed she was just using me to get to him." Ragtag informed her shakily.

"Was Gear the one who bandaged you up?" Sparkles asked curiously.

Ragtag shook his head. "No the girl did. I think she said her name was Selena. She fixed me up pretty good before she had Gear chase her. That was the last I saw of her."

"When was this?" Sparkles demanded. She had a sinking feeling she knew when.

"Last Thursday. I remember because that's the night of the week I patrol the slums of Dakota for losers." Ragtag told her.

Sparkles thanked him and hopped onboard her starboard leaving him alone. She was shaken by what she learned. Richie had definitely engaged one of the vampires, but the outcome of that battle was still unclear. Static and her needed more information if they were going to find him.

Her Shock Box beeped signaling she had a call. She hoped it was Gear. It wasn't it was baby brother. "What is it Static? I just talked to Ragtag and he had something interesting to say."

"Tell me later. Can you get to Savvy Electronics fast? Something big just went down." Static informed. Sparkles acknowledged him and zoomed off towards his location. When she got there she found Static on the roof watching an ambulance loading the members of the Rough Pack into it.

"What did you do to them? I thought you never seriously injured someone!" Sparkles exclaimed.

"Relax Sparks it wasn't me. I was patrolling this side of town looking for clues to Gear's disappearance when I spotted those three trying to break in. Before I had a chance to use my funky moves on them two boys popped out of thin air! I'm not kidding one minute they weren't there the next they were. Ferret didn't even smell them coming. I saw them spraying stuff so I think they used perfume to elude him. The most surprising thing was when they went after Kangor and Hyde they use a device similar to a zap cap to stop them. Then they took some blood and left. I called nine one one then you."

"What did they boys look like?" Sparkles asked him.

"I didn't get a real good look. All I know one was bald and wore orange while the other was a redhead-wearing gray. I listened in on the ambulance radio. This wasn't the only gang attacked. The Snake Pit was also attacked only they were found in the emergency room of the hospital." Static told her confused. It didn't make sense to him.

"Sounds like someone is making sure the victims of the attack are taken care of. Listen to this." Sparkles told him relating what Ragtag had told her. It sounded like instead of two vampires there were now five. Who knew how many more there were?

"Attacking people for their blood isn't harmless. These creatures are down right evil and they must be stopped! I won't rest till they're stopped once and for all!" Static declared.

"Cool it will you. I think your going overboard. Now come on we have to get home." Sparkles told him. The two electro hero's left the roof and headed home.

The next day Virgil decided to check on Permafrost, Mirage, and Dwayne to make sure they were okay. Being children and Bang Babies made them vulnerable. "I'm going to check on Permafrost and Mirage. Their in the same foster home together. You check on Dwayne. Make sure no one has attacked him. I just heard that three people who use to be Bang Babies were attack and so was Shebang. We need to make sure these kids aren't the next targets."

"Dido I'll just say I'm checking on Dwayne progress. How are you going to check on the girls?" Sharon asked

"Static checks on them from time to time. They're about to be adopted by a couple. Well I'm off. See you later." Virgil waved and left.

A little while later Static was standing on the doorstep to the Taylor's. He rang the doorbell and a tall blond haired white women with green eyes opened the door. "Static! How nice to see you come in. The girls are upstairs in their bedroom playing. Jordan is out back fixing the swing set."

"Thanks Mrs. T. Its great to see you." Static told her entering the house.

"Please call me Rachel. You're here to see how Maureen and Dedria are doing. Well their doing fine. I'm signing their adoption papers next week." Rachel informed him happily as she got some drinks.

"So no problems at all?" Static inquired.

"How could there be any problems with are little girls. Maureen doing great since she went on her meds and Dedria is doing great with her counseling." Jordan said as he entered the room. He was a black man with short hair and brown eyes. He kissed his wife and smiled at Static. "Glad you here. The girls wanted to see you."

Five minutes later Static was in the girl's bedroom. Maureen really looked much better. She was wearing a red and white dress similar to the one she had worn in that picture. Dedria was wearing the same clothes but she was smiling. "Static its nice to see you," she said to him.

"Glad to see you to. Maureen you're doing much better." Static commented.

"Now that I'm on the meds I don't hear the voices anymore. Thank you for helping us find such a great home. Rachel and Jordan are nice. I wouldn't mind being adopted by them. I finally have a home." Maureen said slowly and carefully.

"I'm happy for both of you. Now I have a question. Has anyone approached you two? You know attacked you at all?" Static asked. The girls shook their heads. After saying good-bye to everyone he headed home.

Sharon met him in his bedroom. "Dwayne hasn't been attacked. From what you told me neither have the girls. So I went over research and discovered something. Vampires can't feed on little children or old folks. Think about it they only used Ragtag to lure Richie they didn't feed on him."

"Granted. So they don't go after little kids but they do go after Bang Babies. Lets be logical about this shall we. We know they need human blood to survive and they're probably low on that so they've been drinking animal blood. (You know the book said they do that,) So now they're after Bang Baby blood. The question is why?" Virgil pondered. Sharon shook her head in confusion. She didn't know the answer.

That night the Bang Babies in the jail had blood taken from them. Also that night there was a rash of killings among the wild animal population. Witness claim to have seen a brunette haired girl twisting the necks of rabbits, birds, and rats.

"Arra how did the hunting go?" Selena asked. She was labeling the blood they had collected. She was also making sure there was no disease in them.

"Hunting was great. I hate killing the poor creatures, but like I tried to explain to Richie its nessacery. He didn't do so well. It took him five tries to kill one fox. I don't know if he'll ever get it right. He knows we can't drink blood from cats, monkeys, snakes, toads, and fish. I just hope he does better when it's his turn to help with the tracking and hunting down of Metahumans."

Wednesday night came and Static and Sparkles patrolled the city diligently. They were determined to catch the vampires in the act of taking blood. If they could only get their hands on one of them they might get the answers to where Richie was.

The vampires were also out and about. All the girls were to attack one time Bang Babies while the boys went after Rubberband Man. Richie would be helping out with the attack on Adam. Merton forced him to wear a cloak. "We can't have him identifying you with the attack. If he tells your friends that you're with us now all could be lost."

"Merton you don't have to be concerned. I know what's at stake. Please this is my first real hunt. Don't make me wear this stupid cloak. It will interfere with my hunting!" Richie whined.

"Your hunting abilities aren't as refine as ours are. That's why you have to wear this cloak. Its part of tradition seeing how this is your first real hunt. Now no more complaining its time to go." Merton told him politely. Setting the security system on automatic they left.

The boys watched the music studio waiting patiently for Adam to exit. They had to do this just right or they would miss their chance to strike. "Lets go in there now and get him." Vanez pleaded anxiously.

"No listen you idiot! Way to many people are in there right now. It be best if we attacked Adam when he's in the open." Siba whispered.

"Stop arguing you two. We know what were going to do. Just stick to the plan and nothing can go wrong. Shu here he comes now. Siba tail him." Merton ordered in a hushed voice. Siba jumped off the rooftop and glided to the street were he started trailing Adam.

Adam was walking to his car, which was parked two blocks down from the music studio. It had been a sweet session. His new hit would really rock once people heard it. Glancing at his watch he knew had to hurry if he wanted to get home on time to prepare for his date with Sharon. Suddenly he felt the back of his neck tingle. He stretched in all directions, but didn't see anyone. Shrugging it off he started to open his car door when he heard someone kick a can. "Alright who ever you are come on out right now! You don't want to mess with me."

Siba separated from the shadows. Adam's eyes widened in surprise. This guy just seem to appear from the shadows like his brother Ebon. "Relax Mr. Evans. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Why you stalking me? If you want an autograph your out of luck. I don't have time right now." Adam said cautiously.

"Oh I don't want your autograph Mr. Evans or do you prefer Rubberband Man? I want something far more valuable. I want your precious red mercury." Siba told him honestly.

"Red mercury? Dude I don't know what your smoking but I'm not carrying any chemicals." Adam said confused.

"He doesn't mean chemicals young hero. Red mercury is a another name we use for blood." Merton told him as he sped onto the scene from behind Adam.

"And right now we want yours." Vanez said appearing on his right. Adam glanced to his left as a possible escape route, but a boy wearing a brown cloak blocked it. "Give up with out a struggle and we promise to make this painless."

"You've picked the wrong person to mess with. One instant superhero coming at you. Hope you like bouncy balls because that's what you're going to get!" Adam yelled at them as he changed to Rubberband Man. He curled up into a ball and bounced at Merton. Merton stuck out his nails puncturing him. He then chucked Rubberband Man at Siba.

"Your not so tough against a bunch of vampires are you? Let me tell you something music man stick to your day job. It's a lot less hazarded." Siba whispered squeezing him till he gasped for air.

"Vampires? You got to be kidding me." Adam whispered in awe.

"He's not Mr. Elastic Cord. My turn to have some fun." Vanez said smiling. He slashed at him with his nails and bit down on him weakening him. "Three down one to go."

Rubberband Man didn't understand what was happening at first. Each vampire grabbed one of his limbs and they stretched them as far apart as they could. Then they wrapped each limb around a stone pillar tying them in knots. No way could he escape. As the four creatures of the night drew in for their feast he made one last desperate attempt to take them out. He grabbed the hem of the cloaked one and pulled it right off. The vampire shied away but in the light of the streetlamps he saw who it was.

"_Richie? What are you doing with these creatures?"_ Adam asked incredibly.

"I'm running with a new crew now Adam. Now sleep tight. When you wake up you won't remember a thing." Richie told him as he breathed knock out breath on him. He was out like a light.

"I told you not to lose your cloak!" Merton hissed. Richie glared at him. He sent a telepathic message to him telling him it wasn't his fault. Adam had grabbed his cloak. Besides he wouldn't remember a thing. Merton sighed a got down to business of collecting the blood. After they were done they dropped Adam off at his house right before Sharon arrived. They had barely made it out when they heard Sharon asking with concern in her voice if Adam was okay. At the manor all that's night work was sent to the lab for labeling and testing. It had been a good night.

Virgil was frustrated beyond belief. No matter how many times he and Sharon patrolled the city they couldn't find a trace of the elusive creatures. They seem to appear and disappear with the wind. Richie was still missing and now his parent's feared their son was dead. Virgil didn't have the heart to tell them what he suspected. "We have to make sure no more Bang Babies are attacked. I printed up a list off all the bang babies that are left. There are four of my classmates, the Nightbreed, and the Metabreed. I want you to keep an eye on the first four. I'll go talk with the Nightbreed. If these vampires are anything like them maybe they can help us fight them."

"What about the Metabreed? I know there evil and all but shouldn't we warn them of the trouble their facing." Sharon pondered.

"Nah trouble finds them easily. They'll be ready for anything. If worse comes to worse will track them down tomorrow." Virgil said to her. The two of them headed downstairs where Mr. Hawkins stopped them.

"Where are you two going? I thought you were going to stay home and help me council the Foleys. They're really worried about Richie. It's not like him to just disappear like this." Mr. Hawkins told them. He shook his head concern etched across his face.

"That's why were going out Daddy. Were going to comb the streets to see if anyone's heard anything. Where concerned about Richie too. He's like a little brother to me. I swear that Virgil and him were joined at the hip the way those two are never apart." Sharon explained quickly.

"Yeah Pops. Let us go out and look. Its been driving me crazy all week not knowing were Richie is. I have to find him." Virgil pleaded with his dad. Sighing Mr. Hawkins let them pass. He watched as his two kids left. Truth is he was proud how they were handling themselves in this crisis situation. They seemed to have gotten closer to each other.

As Static and Sparkles zoomed off to check on their assignments Richie was in the Ceremony Room praying to the Gods. He was troubled. He had been a vampire for a week now and he still hadn't decided what he was going to do about his parental situation. On the one hand he was happy to be away from home. On the other he missed his family terribly and hanging out with his friends. "Callista, wise and benevolent Goddess. I need your advice. Please help me make this difficult decision. I can't chose between my past and my future. What am I to do?"

"Richie my love what is wrong? I thought you would be upstairs inventing. I found Backpack running the Security system all by himself. What's troubling you my young warrior?" Arra asked concerned. She kneeled next to him and took his hands in hers.

"I thought you were with the rest of the girls going after the Nightbreed." Richie alleged

"Only three were needed for the mission and with the boys going after you classmates I volunteered to stay behind. Besides someone had to stay behind and play with the kittens. I didn't know you were religious." Arra replied.

"Not really. You told me once that you came here to find answers to questions. I had thought that the Gods would speak to me. But they have remained silent. I have no answer to my dilemma. I love you more than anything Arra never forget that." Richie told her.

"But?" Arra asked knowing their was a but coming.

"I've been in the Media Center. I've seen the reports and read the newspapers. My folks are bugging big time. I didn't think they would miss me that much." Riche confided in her.

"Then you are a fool. Didn't you think your parents loved you? I knew my parent's loved me but their was nothing left for me in my village. That's why I went with Demetra. To have a chance at a life even if its one like this. Richie I would love you as much as I do even if you were a ordinary human with out an exstroudaniry brain." Arra informed him.

"And I would love you the same even if your weren't some suave vampire chick. The question still remains what do I do about my friends and family?" Richie asked her as he got up.

"Only you know the answer to that one. If you listen to your heart it will tell you what to do. Now if you excuse me I have to go tend to my plants. Good evening," she said as she left Richie alone with his thoughts.

The next day in school Virgil was having trouble staying awake. He had been out on patrol till one in the morning after he discovered the Nightbreed had been attacked. The worst part is Nightingale had told him that the three girls who ambushed the group had used technology similar to Gears. Could the vampires be forcing Gear to work for them? Added to the news that Derek, Madelyn, Thomas, and Tamera, had a small amount of blood taken from them meant that the Metabreed were the only Bang Babies beside Sharon and him who hadn't been attacked.

"Psst. Virgil stay awake." Freda whispered during Chemistry.

"Huh? What is going on?" Virgil asked bemused.

"What's going on is your sleeping in class again. If Mr. Brooks catches you doing that your in for a whole weeks worth of detention. So still no word on Richie?" Daisy whispered hurriedly

Virgil shook his head figuresly. "None. Pops wanted to call off the blood drive/charity dance to help search for him but Sharon and I convinced him it's for the best if we go ahead with. After all there are a lot of people counting on that event to take place." Virgil told her quickly before the teacher silenced him.

The members of the Metabreed were hiding in fear in their new hideout. It was an abandon house in the slums of the city. Three of the members were very anxious and nervous about what had been happening lately. The leader of the group, Ebon, wasn't scared at all. "Will you people relax for a minute? Nothing is going to happen."

"How can you be so sure boss? Strange things have been happening all week. Bang Babies turning up in hospitals with small blood loss isn't funny at all." Shiv complained.

"We should be extra cautious Ebon. They people responsible could come after us next." Talon screeched.

"Shut your traps and stop worrying your pretty little head off. No one is going to find us and harm us. Besides they have to be crazy to mess with me." Ebon stated.

"Yeah then why don't I feel any better?" Hotstreak asked angrily.

Suddenly the door to the house blew in. The Metabreed coughed as smoke filled the room. When it finally cleared standing in the doorway was Merton, Cassandra, and Arra. "Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Merton asked cocky like.

"Destroy them!" Ebon roared. The gang didn't need to be told twice. They went after the intruders as if they were shot out of a cannon. Arra went after Talon, Merton went after Shiv, and last but not least Cassandra went after Hotstreak.

"Get ready for a concert performance like you've never heard. SCREEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!" Talon let loose a loud sonic scream. Arra rolled out of the way and took to the air. "Your not the only one who can fly!"

The two girls wrestled each other in the air neither one letting up. Arra had the superior strength, but Talon had the stamina. She forced Arra to the ground and dive-bombed her. As quick as a flash Arra was gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" Talon asked confused as she scanned the room. Suddenly from behind someone launched a zap cap tying her up and a muzzle silencing her scream. Then she was kicked unconscious.

Shiv and Hotstreak weren't doing to well either. Merton and Cassandra had them boxed into a corner. There was no escape. "Ready to give up?" Cassandra demanded.

"In your dreams Goth Girl. Your dead meat take this!" Hotstreak yelled sending fireballs her way. Shiv threw throwing stars at Merton. The vampires looked at each other smiling. Merton drew his sword and whirled it around sending the stars back as Shiv while Cassandra, (Who was wearing fireproof clothes.) walked through the flames and scratched Hotstreak with her nails.

"You two bumbling fools don't stand a chance against us! So give up before you get hurt." Merton informed them.

"No way! We never give up!" Shiv declared. Merton sighed in frustration. What was their problem? Couldn't they see they had lost? Apparently not or they would have surrendered. Time to show them who was the boss. "Ready to go for it Cass?" he thought to her.

"Ready. Activating Bang Baby capture methods now!" Cassandra thought back. She threw three foam capsules at Hotstreak, which incased him in foam so he was unable to ignite. Merton activated a square box, which in actuality was a self-contained battery. It drained Shiv of his power. Soon both idiots were out like a light. The three vampires turned their attentions to Ebon was trying to escape now that his crew was incapacitated.

Ebon made half way crossed the room before a bright light stopped him. "AHHG! The pain!" he screamed in agony. The light turned off and he was shocked by who was standing if front of him. The kid may have been wearing different clothes and had some type of robot on him, but it was definitely Richie Foley. This was the kid he snatched once in order to trap Static. "What? What are you doing here?" he whispered in confusion.

"Nice to see you to Ebon. I'm here to have my revenge on you for kidnapping me that one time. And with the help of my new friends you're going to assist us in a very important task." Richie informed him.

"What are you talking about you punk? Ebon helps no one but himself. I don't know what you and your freak show think they're up to, but I want no part in it." Ebon snapped at him.

Richie smirked at him arrgonently. "To bad then. I had hoped we could do things the easy way, but regrettably you've decided to do them the hard way. Backpack launch light probes!" Instantly Backpack let loose four small silver ball shape probes that had little turrets on them. They flew around ebon and form a triangle base with one probe hovering above the living shadow. A yellow beam shot out of the turrets and formed a cage around him.

"You think this pathetic little cage is going to hold me? I can phase right through this!" Ebon declared. He started to phase, but that's when Richie unleashed the full power of his cage.

"Activate light belts," Richie ordered clicking a button on his belt. A shimmer of white light washed over him and the other vampires. Smiling evilly Richie then completed his order, "Light cage attack pattern Omega Light 1 engage!" Instantly the beams of light intensified until they were brilliant rays of pure sunlight. Ebon screamed in agony as the light ripped him apart but the light belts shielded the vampires from the light.

After five minutes the cage stopped and the probes returned to Backpack. Fast as lighting Richie and his clan mates flung the knives at a different limb of Ebon pinning him to the ground. The knives had been treated with an ultraviolet fluid, which was no seeping into his body preventing him from using his powers. Ebon had been stopped dead in his tracks.

Richie approached the shadowy villain who stared at him. He was clearly frightened for his life. What was this sick kid going to do know. "Its all over for you Ebon. Feasting on your blood will be most pleasurable." Richie told him as he used his knock out breath on him. Once he was out Richie parted his lips revealing his fangs and bit down to drink.

Almost immediately he began to choke. He disengaged his fangs and started throwing up. Arra ran to her mate while Merton and Cassandra collected the blood from the rest of the gang. "Richie my love what's wrong? Are you having problems with drinking his blood?"

"He's totally evil Arra. It's like trying to drink rat poison or something. Either way he's not useable for us. Dang I thought since he had some feelings for his brother we could use him, but I was wrong. All that planning for nothing." Richie said angrily.

"It wasn't all for nothing Richie. We got to test out the light cage and the light belts. Granted they only work for five minutes but with time and patience I know you can make them last longer." Cassandra told him optimistically.

"She's right you know. Besides even if we can't drink his blood we can still use it for experiments. So use a syringe and collect some blood. We can drop this guys off at prison while were on our way home." Merton told him. Richie nodded and did just that.

Back at Vampire Manor the entire clan was in an upheaval. They were still one quart short of blood for reawakening their king and queen. Ebon was the strongest of the Bang Babies. If they couldn't use his blood whose could they use?

"I don't know what were going to do. Tomorrow night is the best chance will have in six hundred years to wake Demetra and Victor. We can't stop now were so close!" Siba wailed.

"Think people think! Were vampires not roaches. There has to be some way we can salvage this operation." Kathren told them.

"There has to be at least one Metahuman in Dakota we haven't taken blood from." Vanez said softly.

"Well there are at least two. Richie I hate to ask, but what about Static and Sparkles?" Selena asked timidly.

"What about them? Selena you can't be thinking that we take blood from them. I made a vow swearing they were off limits! Besides Sparkles should run out of power sometime tomorrow night. She wouldn't be any use to us at all." Richie exclaimed.

"Richie I understand your reason for hesitant but this is a desperate time. Static is one of the strongest Bang Babies. Maybe even the strongest one of them all. Without his blood were doomed. You have to think about the clan." Merton told him.

"Don't you think I know that!" Richie snapped, "But I just can't betray him. He's my partner, my best friend."

"No ones ordering you to betray him. You haven't even told us his identity. You could explain the situation to him and then ask him for his blood. If he's a reasonable person I'm sure that he'll understand." Cassandra pointed out.

"Please Richie. We really need Demetra and Victor back. This is our one chance. We can't blow it." Arra pleaded.

Richie sighed in defeat. He had made a promise to the clan and he wasn't backing out of it now. He was a vampire not a human. The needs of the clan came before friendship. "We'll have to device a plan."


	8. Reawakening

It was finally Saturday the night of the big event. Everyone was very excited. It was going to be one hell of a shindig. Only one person in all of Dakota wasn't and that was Virgil Hawkins. He was close to tears. He couldn't think straight. He was supposed to be going with Pops and Sharon to the Community Center, but he didn't feel like.

"Come on son we have to get going. The event starts in one hour. We have to get going. Look I know your worried about Richie, so are his parents. But sitting up in your bedroom isn't going to help find him. The Foleys are going to be there helping out. You should really come." Mr. Hawkins told him.

"Yeah come on baby brother. We made a promise and we should keep it." Sharon pleaded.

"Look I'll catch up with you guys later. I promise to be there and help out. I just want to stay here a little while longer and think. Don't worry Pops nothing short of a natural disaster will keep me from my responsibilities." Virgil told them. "You guys go on. I'll be there soon."

Robert smiled at his son sadly. He knew that these past two weeks had been very difficult on his son. With giving blood to his sister and having his best friend vanish he was surprised that he hadn't broken down. "Okay Virgil. I'll see you in about an hour. Don't forget to lock the door behind you." Robert instructed his son as he left his room.

"I won't Pops thanks. What about you Sharon? What are you going to do?" Virgil asked dejectedly. He had really lost his spark. He hadn't cracked a joke in days. His face was worn with exhaustion and pain. If things didn't change soon who knew what would happen.

"I'm taking my gear with me to the blood drive/ charity dance incase those vampires decided to crash the party. I'll keep my Shock Box on to incase you need to get in touch with me. Don't frown so much or it will become permanent. I have a feeling things will change tonight for the better. Bye Virgil I love you." Sharon told him kissing on the check before leaving. A few minutes later he heard the car pull out of the driveway and they were gone.

Virgil laid in his bed eyes closed. He let his mind wandered. He tried to use the part of his brain that held Cassandra in it to his advantage but he just couldn't do it. He knew what had been happening was like some giant puzzle. He had all the pieces he just couldn't figure out how they went together. What was he missing? Sighing he buried his head in his pillow. He was so frustrated! He never had to deal with this problem before.

"Man what am I going to do? If only there were a sign or a message from above I know how to deal with this problem. Mom if your listening up there I need some help big time." Virgil prayed.

Suddenly his Shock Box began to beep. He looked at it strangely. Glancing at his clock he saw that it was to early for Sharon to be calling him. Her and Pops hadn't even made it to the Community Center yet. He flipped it on and began to speak. "Yo Sharon what's up why are you calling me now? Is there some kind of trouble?"

"Virgil… help me… please." A weak voice said.

"Who is this? Sharon if this is a joke it's not funny." Virgil demanded.

"V-man its me… Richie." The voice replied.

Virgil dropped the Shock Box as if it was possessed. He stared at it wildly. Richie? Richie was alive! But he sounded so weak and tired. He had to find out what was going on. He snatched the fallen communicator from the ground and hurriedly spoke. "Richie man are you okay! I've been bugging big time wondering where you are. I've searched day and night for you. Where are you man? What happened?"

"I don't know V. Everything is so blurry. All I remember is I was patrolling and this vampriss snatched me. They've been drinking my blood for days now. I'm so weak. I just finally managed to find my Shock box and call you. You got to help. They've let to go hunting but they'll be back soon for me."

"Don't worry I'll find you and get you to safety. Do you have any idea where you are? Did you see any landmarks that could help me find you?" Virgil asked as he hurriedly changed clothes.

"I was pretty out of it when they brought me here, but I remember a huge cemetery and a large house." Richie told him faintly.

"Richie you're breaking up. Don't worry I'll find you. Just hold on man. Stay by your Shock Box. Static is on the way. Those vampires are going to wish they never messed with me." Static told him before flying out the doorway towards his friend. He didn't even think of calling Sharon. Right now his best friend was in trouble and he needed to be there for him.

Richie turned off the Shock Box and turned to face his clan. They all stared at him waiting with anticipation for his response. "He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. He'll be here with in the hour."

"Then let us get ready to welcome our special guest." Merton said to everyone.

Static flew across the city of Dakota as fast as he could. He tried to think of any place that matched the vague description that Gear had given him, but he was coming up empty handed. That's when he decided to try to trace the Shock Box signal. He finally came to the edge of the old mortuary property. "Figures they would live here. Who would look for the living dead in a place meant for the dead?" Static thought.

The motion sensitive cameras caught Static as he flew over gate and into the cemetery. "He's entered the property. Shall I set activate the system?" Siba asked from the Security Room were he was monitoring the whole thing.

"Do so immediately. Lets see how our little hero handles a little old fashion defense system." Merton chuckled.

Static had just flown over the first row of gravemarkers when out of nowhere a bunch of spears launched at him. He screeched to a mid air halt just as one nearly pierced his leg. "Holy smokes what in the world?" He flew down low as more flew threw the air. His force field was causing them to bounce off. "Hah! Missed me! Owh!" Static yelled as he ran into a low hanging branch and toppled to the ground.

"Memo to self. Don't get cocky. Guess I'm not flying in. Just have to walk then." Static mumbled folding up the flying disk and started to jog towards the manor. He didn't realize till it was to late that he was still in danger. He fell face first into a pit that had stakes in it! He flung out his hand catching the edge of the pit. "Man I thought vampires where the one who hated stakes."

Hauling himself out he rolled to the side to catch his breath. He was panting when the next set of traps, a series of nets and pressure traps started going off. He ran like a chicken with his head cut off trying to avoid all these. Finally he reached the front lawn.

"Now that was worse than gym class. Hmm I bet there watching the front door. So I'll just go through the attic. Nothing going to stop me when I'm this close." He whispered unfolding his disk and heading for the attic.

"He made it through the first line of defense. He's good. I'm putting the system on automatic. Lets go get ready to welcome our guest into our humble home." Siba told everyone after pressing a few buttons and locking the room behind him.

Using his powers Static undid one of the panels to the attic and let himself in. "Man do they need a maid. The entire world's supply of dust must be up here." He complained. Using one of his fingers for a flashlight he began to look for a way out of there.

He found the exit and let himself out. Through his powers he could sense the Backup Generator Room. Switching off his light he continued down the hall till he came to an oak door. Opening it up he entered the observatory. "Whoa. Didn't expect this. Wonder what they use this room for?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"We use it mostly for stargazing. Don't you just love looking at the stars?" Siba asked as he hung upside down from the ceiling. He flipped over and landed in the middle of the floor. "I'm surprised you managed to get past our defenses. Your power doesn't work on wood. Easily rectified."

"I have no desire to fight you. Just tell me what you did with my partner, Gear, and I'll be on my way. I don't want to hurt you." Static told him.

"Believe me Static, when were done with you. Your going to be wishing we had gone easy on _you._" Siba told him slyly. He launched himself into a series of fast kicks and hard hits. Static barely had time to dodge. This guy didn't let up. Suddenly a flash went through his mind. A memory from Cassandra of a time when she was facing off with him. The instant he used a roundhouse kick on him he grabbed his leg and flung him as hard as he could into the telescope. He winced as he saw the device fall on top of Siba. "That's definitely going to leave a mark. Well bye!"

He ran down the hallway as fast as he could. Suddenly one door opened and out stepped Arra. She was smiling at him. She had no weapons on her. "Hold it right there! Look I don't really want to hurt you. You're very important to Richie and I respect that."

"Richie? What do you know about Richie? Talk right now!" Static demanded his fist igniting with rage.

"I can't tell you what's going on. It's not my place. But if you stop running I'll tell what the heck is going on." Arra told him coyly.

"I don't think so fang girl. I think your going down!" Static shouted using his static cling on her. He could only hope that she wouldn't break his cling. He had to hurry before anymore of these creatures showed up. Time was running out to find Richie. He saw the staircase leading to the second floor and bolted towards it.

"How big is this place? It looked a lot smaller on the outside. Man Richie could be being held in any of these rooms. How do I know which one to choose? Lets go with door number one." Static whispered quietly as he flung open the door to the bathroom. Nothing was there. Time for door number two. He opened it and saw it was the storage room. Finally opening door number three he entered the lab.

He was impressed by all the high technology they had. He rubbed his hands trying to keep warm as he entered the freezer unit. He made a face as he found a package of human blood. "Man this is just wrong."

"You don't know the half of it! Vanez I found him!" Selena called from the opposite side of the room. He turned to face not one but two angry vampires blocking his exit. "You're not going anywhere. Now come quietly and we won't have to get rough on you." Vanez hissed slashing his sword.

"I don't think so. If I can't go through you I'll just have to go over you." Static informed them hopping on his flying disk and soaring over them. They chased him out of the lab and into the dojo/gym. Locking the door they grinned. They had him. Or so they thought.

"You guys are suppose to be how old? What 1000? 900? 800?" Static mocked.

"Were Seven hundred and sixteen years old you dufus! Man how dumb do you have to be not to know that?" Vanez snarled.

"Hush Vanez. You may think you clever but your not. I may look, act, and sometimes think like a sixteen year old but not when it comes to hunting my prey down." Selena informed him. Taking in her surroundings she went into a gymnastic routine that would have won the gold. That's what Static had been waiting for. Using his powers he pinned her down using the parallel bars and before Vanez could move he found a thousand pound weight on him.

"Don't get up on my account. Seeing how you have to be as strong as an elephant to get out of this one. Bye bye." Static joked as he left the room now more alert than ever for any signs of danger.

He made it to the first floor without any real problems and continued looking around for any clues. The study revealed nothing nor did the library. "Ugh! Man how does Gear do this? Wait patiently for a clue to come his way? Huh? Well hello there. What are a bunch of charming little kittens doing in a spine-chilling place like this?" Static asked as he picked up Midnight and Moonlight.

Both kittens had been bathed, brushed, and pampered till their coats shone with pride. They looked a lot healthy than when they had been found. They now wore gold collars with jeweled nametags. They seemed to be very interested in our hero.

"I don't suppose you two could show me where Gear is could you?" Static asked. The kitten's ears pricked up at the mention of the name and they began to meow furiously. Static took this as a good sign. "Well lead the way then. If Lassie can do this all the time so can a bunch of kitties."

The kittens led him through the house all the while Static stayed charged incase another one of the vampires decided to make their presence known. Finally the cats stopped by a large oak door and began to scratch at it. "I hope you right about this you little animals. Well here it goes." Static twisted the doorknob open and entered the parlor.

"Great another dead in. How much worse can this get?" Static asked. Suddenly the door locked behind him and the two cats began to hiss and spit at him. Kathren and Cassandra stepped out from behind the curtains. Each of them smiled revealing their fangs. Both had weapons.

"Enter my parlor said the spider to the fly. You just stepped into our trap." Kathren giggled hysterically.

"I can't believe you actually fell for the kittens little trap. You are so dead." Cassandra told him. Suddenly she shot her nails at him round after round faster then the eye could see.

"Wow we girl! How did your powers get to be so strong?" Static asked. For a reply he got Kathren throwing her knife at him cutting off several dreadlocks. "Hey watch the hair ladies!"

"You can't defeat us Static. We've been drinking Bang Baby blood all week. Its made us faster, stronger, more powerful than ever!" Kathren informed him.

Static used his Nova Burst to blind them and send the cats screeching. He ran for the door when a thick gas filled the room. He began to choke unable to breath. Five minutes later he was out like a light.

"Good job Merton. Now get in here and help me transport him to the Throne Room." Cassandra thought to her mate as she sheathed her weapon. Together they dragged him down the stairs hitting every step on the way. When they got to the Throne Room they chained him to the wall and attached two wires from the chains to Static's body.

"Come we must get the final preparations done in order to do the Awakening." Merton informed. He kissed her avidly on the lips. "Soon very soon everything will be as it once was."

A little while later Static started to come to. He shook his head and groaned. "Shouldn't have pissed off the vampires. Now my head is pounding and I can't get the ringing to quit in my ears. Where am I?" He asked confused. He blinked his eyes and took in his surroundings.

He was in a large basement type room. Instead of a stone floor the room had soft red carpet. There were both electric lights and torches everywhere. In the four corners of the room stood massive black pillars each decorate with archaic symbols. Around the ceiling hung jeweled chandeliers and other symbols of some great importance. To his right was a door leading upstairs he assumed and to his left was another door. He didn't know where it led. He was chained to the back wall standing on a small platform between two illustrated tapestries. Across from him where two thrones, one had the letter D carved on it and the other a V. Behind them he could make out the faint outline of two coffins by the moonlight, which streamed through the only window in the entire room. "Okay I think I've just waken up in a haunted house." Static concluded.

"Your half right hero. This place is a house, but it isn't haunted." A voice said from out nowhere. Static struggled to break free from his chains but his powers just got sent back into him every time he tried to use them. "I wouldn't waste your energy trying to break free those chains are made of the strongest steel around and specially designed to keep you our prisoner."

"Show yourselves you cowards! I'm not afraid to face you!" Static growled impatiently.

"Very well. Since you asked so nicely my clan and I will appear. I hope you are ready." The voice told him before the door to the right swung open. He squinted in the bright light as all the vampires save Richie entered the room. Each of them wore a long capes along with their regular clothes. Selena was carrying the blood and Vanez was carrying the cats on a silk pillow. Siba had two sets of clothes with him. Kathren disappeared into the Ceremony Room for a minute before returning with both the Bloodstone and Code of the Vampire book, which she gave to Arra. Merton and Cassandra carried extra weapons. They all looked excited about something.

"Salutations, young Static. I welcome you to my humble home. I'd introduce my clan, but I have a feeling you already know who we are." Merton told him diplomatically.

"You can thank your little girlfriend Cassandra for that Merton. I still have no clue what she did to me to cause me to have her memories. But I know all of you." Static glared at them with intense hatred. He remembered Sharon warning but he wasn't listening to it at the moment.

"Good, then you know that we aren't bloodthirsty monsters. We don't want any trouble we just want to live. Can I offer you any refreshments? I'm sorry to say all I have right now is lemonade." Siba told him.

"Keep your drinks. I personally have a score to settle with all of you, but I want my partner Gear back right now! Where is he! I know your keeping him prisoner here draining him of his blood. Well I'm here to put a stop to it." Static threatened them.

Kathren laughed at him as if he told the funniest joke ever. "You think were keeping your friend _prisoner_ here? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my entire life. And believe me I've heard a lot in 715 years."

"Really Static you must calm down. All this stress is not good for the body." Selena chortled.

"I've had enough of your run a rounds! I want no I demand to know where Richie Foley is RIGHT NOW!" Static screamed releasing a massive amount of electricity. The vampires took a step back. He meant business. What were they going to do?

"I'm right here Static so don't blow a fuse." A voice said from the entrance. The vampires parted and Static got his first look at his best friend in over a week. He was wearing a different outfit and his glasses were missing but it was still Richie.

"Richie! Man am I glad to see you! You look a lot better then I hoped. How did you escape and what are your wearing? No never mind that come rescue me and lets get the hell out of here." Static told them.

Richie ignored him and started walking in a slow, deliberate manner towards him. Static looked on as amazement as the vampires parted to let him past. Something was up big time. "Richie what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that? Richie, come on man stop playing around tell me what's going on?" Static demanded frightened out of his wit.

Richie was face to face with his friend. He lifted his face till they were looking at each other eye to eye. He smiled sweetly at him and parted his lips to reveal his fangs. "I'm running with a new crowd now."

Static gasped involuntary and looked down hastily at Richie's fingertips. He had ten tiny scars running across them. Looking at him hard he could see the new muscles and could almost feel the power emanating from him. "No man no say it ain't so" Static whispered horrified. He shook his head in denial, but his mind couldn't blot out the truth. Richie his oldest friend in the world and his partner in crime fighting had been turned into a vampire.

"What have you blood sucking freaks done to my friend?" Static demanded angrily. He struggled to break the chains that held him but he couldn't.

"We didn't do anything he didn't want us to do to him. _He _wanted this. _We_ didn't force it upon him. If we had he'd be dead. Vampirism is like a virus when its spread. If you don't accept it your cells reject it killing you in the process." Merton answered folding his arms across his chest.

"You're lying! I don't believe you. Richie would never willingly give up his humanity." Static replied harshly.

"Static don't argue its true. I did do this to myself. No one coerced me or forced me. I had my reasons you have to know that. I never meant to hurt you or my parents. But this was a decision I made on my own and I have to answer to the consequences. Please try to understand." Richie pleaded as he walked around the platform.

"Richie I can't understand this. You of all people should know it doesn't matter what your powers are as long as you're helping others. I thought you liked being a super brain. Is that why you became a vampire so you could have _real_ power?" Static asked dejectedly.

"That's not why I did!" Richie said pouting. He stamped his foot impatiently. "So what if I got powers? Look at me man! I can run faster than the eye can see and lift up to five hundred pounds in one hand! My eyes can see a mile away I can also hear the same distance, plus my sense of smell is as good as wolf! My eyes send out hypnotic signals and I'm a true telepath now! My teeth and nails are sharp and dangerous! I got knock out breath and healing spit to boot. Sure getting use to fangs was hard but I got use to it."

"Then why did you join the Gothic crew? There not exactly what you call your type."

"Their not evil for crying out loud! Cassandra is a chess champion and writes poetry. Kathren here is a born comedian while Selena here is a martial arts expert not to mention a medical genius! Arra my mate is a wonder when it comes botany. Merton is a born politician while Siba is an expert wildlife person and lastly Vanez is a sports master. Their not monsters, their my friends." Richie explained.

"Richie would you tell me why you stayed here and didn't try to contact anyone? Just answer my question."

"I can answer that hero. Your friend here would have had his memory erased and blood taken if he left us last week. He'd fallen in love with Arra. They're soul mates after all. Gear decided that if he was going to help us out by being our inventor he would join us. We've been experimenting with Bang Baby blood as well as vampire blood to try to find a cure to our condition. He wanted to test the process on himself first. That's all!" Selena told him.

"Please believe us we wanted to inform the public what was going on but Gear hadn't decided what to do about his home situation yet." Kathren told him.

"We've been gathering blood for a reason Static. We have a right to survive don't we! We can't help it if what we need to survive is blood. Right now Richie is the one suffering." Siba said sadly.

"Were short one quart of blood for the ceremony. We need that from you. But we can't take it forcefully. Richie made a vow that protects everyone from his old life he considers a friend or family. You have to voluntary give it up. Please let us have what we need." Vanez pleaded.

"No way! You guys are not going to get your hands my blood or me. There is nothing you can say or do that will change my mind." Static growled.

"Will you do it to save your friends life?" Arra asked softly. Static looked at her confused. He didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Richie hasn't betrayed you once Static. He's never told us who you really are. He's very loyal that's why I love him. But you have to understand something. Something that's very important. Gear has only been one of us for a little more than a week. New vampires require more blood to sustain them than older more experienced vampires. Were almost out of our precious red mercury. That's why we need the blood from the blood drive. We'll die without more. I know that you think were monsters but were not. We couldn't get all the blood we needed to resurrect our leaders from one person. We would have killed them. That's why we took blood from many sources. Tonight we plan to mix the blood. But it won't work without you. Please if you won't do it for us do it for Richie." Arra pleaded her eyes watering.

Static was flabbergasted by what he heard. He didn't know what to think. He tried to think what his parents would say and do in this situation. He knew what his mom would do. She would help them no matter what the case. "If I allow you to take my blood and that's a big if. You have to swear to me that no one will get hurt when you take the blood, that you'll inform Richie's parents on the 411 and lastly release me. I can't force Richie not to go with you guys once you skip town, but I can wait for an answer."

"I swear to you by the Gods of the Vampires and all I hold sacred that your wishes will be both respected and observed. You have my most solemn oath and that means more to me than my life Static." Merton said bowing in front of him. He clapped his hands signaling for the procedure to begin.

Backpack hopped off of Richie's back and joined Selena on the platform. Backpack produce a syringe and tubing. Static looked at her fearfully. "What's all that for? Can't you just bite me?"

"What is the big mighty superhero scared of needles? Normally I could bite you but were running low on time for the Awakening added to the fact I'm getting a tube to feed Richie its best if I work with the medical equipment. Don't worry I've had four hundred years of practice. Just roll up your sleeve and make a fist." Selena told him gently as she swapped the place. With expert guidance she found a vein and began to draw blood. Once she had one tube she handed it over to Richie before gathering the remaining quart. When she was done she spit on his wound and put a band-aid on it. "You might feel woozy for a while. Just try to relax. Richie could you make sure he's fine while I add this?"

"Sure! Backpack return." Richie commanded. The little robot obediently returned to his master and produced a small pink oval shaped pill. Richie took it and glanced at his friend. "Maybe we shouldn't have taken your blood. I mean you did just donate. Hope you don't mind if I eat while I check you over." He swallowed the blood in one quick drink.

"Its cool man but how can you stand drinking that stuff? I thought humans got sick if they drank blood." Static replied hoarsely.

"Vampire's digestive systems are very different then humans. Besides my sense of taste is so well developed I can taste if you're good or bad. You are definitely good. Here take this. It's a medical drug I designed called regenerator. It will help you produce the blood you need faster. It will take a while to work. Now excuse me I have to join the rest of my clan. Sit tight this is one ceremony you won't want to miss." Richie told him patting him on the shoulders before joining the others.

Selena finished adding Static blood. She then bit down on her wrist and added a drop of her blood to each tube. She passed them around till each vampire had donated two drops of blood. The tubes were set down in a table and it began to rise into the air. As the clan stepped back they formed an octagon. Merton cued Arra to begin reading.

"Our great clan has been ruled by at least one King and one Queen. They rule over the clan deciding the norms and moras of the group. In times of grave danger it is customary for the ruling elders to go into hibernation, a type of suspended animation by being drained of all but a single drop of blood. This droplet will keep our leaders alive while they sleep in specially designed coffins that protect them from all harm. In our history the process of reawakening the living dead is risky and dangerous procedure that can result in the death of both the ones being resurrected and the ones doing the resurrection." Arra read dramatically and proudly. She closed her eyes and halted for a second. "I would like to add that an Awakening has never been attempted by ones such as ourselves. Elders usually perform it but we have no choice. We have been without guidance for so long that without it I fear we may die."

"Arra, please continue reading the passage. The moon is almost in position," Vanez whispered urgently. Arra nodded and cleared her throat before continuing.

"We have gathered the blood from our strongest foes to strengthen our royals, we have given up a drop of our blood to pass down our memories to inform them on what has happened in the world since they last reigned. Finally we will have the Bloodstone mix all the blood into one single strand. Let us begin the Awakening Ceremony." Arra recited. She nodded to Kathren who took a length of coil and wrapped it around the blood red stone. She then hoisted the stone into the air and let it dangle in the middle of the ceiling. The moon was almost in place. When the moonlight hit the stone it would hit the tubes of the blood on the table. Time to start chanting.

The clan raised their hands in the form of the salute and began to chant. "_Phylius Ect Protastes! Phylius Ect Protastes! Phylius Ect Protastes!"_ The chanting was having an affect. Static closed his eyes as his head felt like it was going to explode. Suddenly he was psychically linked with them and he could feel the power flowing through him. It was nothing short of incredible.

He saw both in his mind and with his eyes the mystical phenomenon that occurred next. The moonlight passed through the Bloodstone and it began to glow. First white, then black, and finally a deep red. Rays of light shot out from the stone and hit every member plus Static. Each glowed white then their respected colors. The light traveled all around the octagon crisscrossing several times before traveling back up through their raised hands to the Bloodstone before it hit the tubes of blood.

Static closed his eyes in wonder as he felt his life force, his essences be added to the blood. He could literally see the individual strands of genetic code wrap around each other till they formed one unified strand. Finally the blood itself began to give off a crimson glow. Everyone stopped chanting and stopped glowing. Now was the moment of truth.

Cassandra and Merton each took a tube of blood and walked to the other platform being very careful not to spill any of the blood. They wheeled the two coffins out into the light and for the first time Static was able to appreciate the fine craftsmanship and lovely jewels that adorned them. Each coffin also had a plate that you could see a face through and on top a small oval shaped opening. "It is time. We pray to the Goddess Callista that we have made a sound judgment by doing this. We pray to Dameon to make sure that we don't reawaken mindless corpses and lastly we pray to Vita Goddess of Life to give her gift to these two souls." Both of them said in unison before pouring the blood down the opening and stepping back.

The blood poured into the two corpses mouth. The blood stained their teeth and some dribbled down their cheek. But most went down the throat and began to spread through the body. As it passed through the heart it joined with the single drop of blood. Suddenly the heart started to beat a rhythm and lungs began expanding. The blood rushed through the veins starting up vital organs. Suddenly the corpses eyes opened wide and they weakly pushed opened the lids to prison.

"Gross they look like over baked raisins." Static thought. It was true that their skin was still loose and dead gray. Their hair was hanging by its roots and they could barely support themselves. At least they weren't naked seeing how Demetra had a white slip and Victor a matching tunic. Siba approached the two vampires cautiously.

"Robe me." Victor croaked. Swiftly Siba wrapped him in a navy blue robe with a high collar and soft boots. Victor also put on a thin gold headband and two silver rings. His brown hair was returning as he sat down in his throne.

"Dress me." Demetra ordered weakly. In the blink of the eye she was wearing a bronze dress with black lace along with gold slippers. Two web shaped armed bands and matching necklace. She also wore a diamond ring and tiara. Her long auburn hair was tied into a bun with a thin ponytail trailing. "Thank you Siba. You have served us well." She said dismissing him. A few minutes later both elders were completely normal.

"Your highness Cassandra and I presented to you your weapons. We hope that they are to your liking." Merton said bowing as he handed Victor his sword.

"Thank you Merton. I see being a Vampire Prince hasn't gone to your head." Victor declared.

"King Victor, Queen Demetra may I bestow upon you these marvelous kittens as a gift for your reawakening." Vanez said handing the two kittens over to them. Demetra smiled as Moonlight played with the lace on her dress. "I love them."

Kathren retrieved the Bloodstone and gave it to Victor who placed it on his robes. Selena hung back waiting for her turn. After a quick updating of what was going on Arra showed them Richie. Victor and Demetra were most impressed by him. Everyone was feeling good. They had just outlined their plan for the blood drive when Victor and Demetra noticed Static on the wall.

"Well it seems you brought us a little snack for us to feed upon. I'm so hungry. The craving is almost to much to bear." Demetra said getting ready to bite Static.

"You can't feed on me I'm protected! Selena has blood ready for you leave me alone! Help!" Static cried out in agony as the two vampires attacked him. The rest of the clan raced over trying to stop this. This wasn't suppose to happen! Victor and Demetra were not pleased they had been stopped before they finished.

"Never question us again! We are the Royals, your elders. Do I make myself clear!" Victor roared. The others nodded meekly before following him out of the house. Richie paused only for a moment next to Static. Whispering an apology he switched on his Shock Box to pager mode and hoped Sharon was listening. He had to go and make sure nothing else went wrong.

How long he hung there he had no clue. He had extensive injuries and massive blood lost. His thoughts were incoherent and incomplete. Static thought for sure he was going to die till he felt himself being lowered to the ground. "Static! Virgil stay with me baby bro. Whatever you do don't fall asleep!" Sharon ordered. She was dressed up in her Sparkles gear.

"Sharon how did you find me? What about the security system?" Static asked his sister weakly.

"I was at the blood drive helping out Adam wondering where in the world you were when I felt my Shock Box vibrate and beep. I tried to answer it but all I got was a bunch of static. I made up an excuse and left the Center tracing the signal back to here to you. The security system was turned off when I got here. Now come on we have to get you to a hospital and stop those vampires. You were right all along Virgil. They are evil." Sharon told him as she helped him to his feet.

"No they're not evil at all. If you just hold up a second I could explain." Static protested. He stumbled as they made their way upstairs.

"No arguing with me. If you don't get a transfusion so you'll die." Sparkles yelled.

"There's a medical lab on the second floor. They have the equipment and enough blood in there for us to use. Take me there and I'll explain." Static whispered to his sister.

Five minutes later Static was receiving Adam's blood and along with the reagent Gear had given him was on the road to a quick recovery. While he was getting his treatment he updated her on everything.

Sparkles was shocked by the news about Richie, but understood. After all she loved Adam and look at his relation. After reading The Code of the Vampire book extensively she confirmed his worst fear. A newly reawakened vampire Royal with an intense craving for blood was bad news. They had to stop them before an innocent bystander got hurt.

"You fly ahead and try to hold them off. I see if I can find out anything here that can stop them." Static ordered.

Sparkles shook her head no. "We can't do that. Static it would take both of us to defeat them but that's not an option. You're to weak and I'm almost out of power. I've been trying to tell you but I never got around to it. I don't even have enough power to fly."

"Can you still hold a charge and enough for one last fight?" Static asked her urgently. She nodded her head. "There's a generator room up on the third floor. Will both recharge to full power then go to the Community Center for one final showdown. You with me sis?" He held out his hand. Sparkles took and shook it vigorously. After a quick recharge the two siblings soared through the skies desperately hoping they weren't too late.


	9. From Blood to Flesh

At the Community Center things were in full swing for the big event. Cars filled the parking lot and the city streets. On one side of the gym volunteers collected information about those donating blood, or assisted those who had given blood. Everyone was enjoying the ice cream and chatting pleasantly. On the other side of the gym people were dancing happily as lights flashed and music blared. A video screen displayed music videos and the crowd. Balloons, streamers, spotlights and strobe lights were everywhere. The refreshment table was covered in delicious food. Security was tight but everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Mr. Hawkins was looking for Sharon and Virgil. After leaving his date Trina (the cop) and the Foleys who were counting the money the dancers were earning he went to talk to Adam. He couldn't understand why _both_ kids were missing. "Adam! I need to talk to you for a minute." He yelled over the noise.

Adam left the music station and walked over to him. "Hi Mr. H! What's up? I mean look at this place its one swell party. I can't believe how many people came despite the attacks that have been happening and Richie's disappearance. How are his folks anyways?"

"They're holding up, but just barely. It's taken all my skills as a councilor to keep their hopes up. I'm glad that this dance/drive is such a success but I came over to ask you if you've seen Sharon or Virgil at all. I'm concerned about them." Mr. Hawkins informed the young hero.

"I haven't seen Virgil at tonight here and this has been going on for about an hour and half. Sharon was here earlier but then she got an important call on her cell about half an hour ago. She flew out of here as if she was on fire. Haven't seen her since." Adam told him shrugging in apology. "I have to get back to my job Mr. H. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Mr. Hawkins sighed in defeat. What was going on? These past two weeks had been nothing but confusing and difficult. He just couldn't make sense of it all. Hopefully things would get better.

Trina was talking to her sister Tracy who was also one of the nurses about the recent attacks. Tracy was a trained RN and her specialty was drawing blood and medical disease concerning blood. She was also Trina younger sister and the only difference between them was skin tone and hair length. "I don't know what to think about these attacks. There not like anything I've ever seen. The only thing the victims have in common is that they're all Bang Babies. Each victim had a small crescent shape scar on their neck and a small amount of blood loss along with the small memory gap of the attack. But that's not the weirdest thing."

"Okay what's weirder than all that?" Tracy asked amused. So far this evening had been weird. All this security for a dance and blood drive, the worrying parents, and Trina's date getting all anxious because his kids weren't around.

"Everyone who was attacked was properly cared for. Each had all their medical needs attend to; they were either brought to their homes or the hospital where there were trained medical professionals. I don't understand it. All that was missing was like a pint of blood nothing else. Now that's a less but still serious crime if you ask me than say the disappearance of Robert's son Virgil best friend Richie Foley." Trina explained.

"I've talked to Mrs. Foley earlier. She's near a breaking point. Its like she's working on automatic. I can't believe that my big sister the big bad cop hasn't found anything yet." Tracy told her patting her hands sympathetically.

"Well there's always hope that things will look up." Trina replied.

For a few more minutes everything went back to normal. People continued to donate blood then eat their ice cream. More money was made as more dancers danced. Everyone was laughing and joking around. Things were absolutely perfect.

Suddenly the lights and all electronics went out all over the gym and everyone was plunged into darkness. People screamed and security got ready incase there was any trouble. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and suddenly the lights flipped back on. Everyone stepped back because in the center of the gym standing in a circle was the vampires who each had some type of blade drawn. And they looked like they meant business.

"Hello citizens of Dakota City. My name is Victor Stone and I am the King of the last of the vampire race. May I have the pleasure in introducing my mate Queen Demetra? I'm sure you know the rest of my clan Cassandra, Kathren, Selena, Arra, Merton, Siba, and Vanez." Victor said pointing to each one as he announced them.

Trina held her hands out in a calming gesture. "Look I don't know what game your playing Mr. Stone but whatever it is it's not funny. Now why don't you and your clan put down your weapons and will talk this over real peace like."

Demetra glanced over at her. "Officer I'm afraid you don't understand. All we want is half of the blood you've collected from tonight's little affair. Give us what we want and we'll be out of your city within the hour." She tried to explain to her patiently.

"I'm sorry I can't allow that. This blood belongs to the people of Dakota not you. Further more I have to arrest you for all the attacks that have been happening lately because I'm willing to bet you're behind that as well. Boys cuff." Trina ordered as her fellow officers and her started to close in on them. Guns were cocked ready to fire.

Faster than the eye could see all the guns had been slashed or broken apart. The security detail found themselves tied up by steel coils and tossed to one side of the room. Trina had a small cut to her face were someone's nail had scratched her. Mr. Hawkins rushed over to check on her. "How dare you! Why you monsters!" He got up and started to charge them when a zap cap tied him to a chair. "Sorry Mr. H but I can't let you do that." A voice called out.

Everyone stiffened at the sound of that voice. Mr. and Mrs. Foley looked up hopefully. Mr. Hawkins face went into one of disbelief as the circle of vampires parted to reveal Richie. He looked a little different but other wise unharmed. "Hi Mr. H. Long time no see."

"Richie is that you?" Mr. Hawkins whispered in awe. He nodded his head and walked towards him and his parents who were rushing over to hug him. They were crying so much. They were just overwhelmed to see him.

"Oh Richie baby where have you been? I've been so worried about you." His mom cried as she kissed him.

"Did those filthy creatures hurt you son?" his dad asked.

Richie let them both fondle him a bit more before he broke away. His parents were shocked by his behavior. He was acting so different. "Sorry I couldn't have called sooner but I didn't know how you would react."

"React to what? Richie what the heck is going on?" His mom demanded. Richie only smiled sadly at them. Then he parted his lips showing his fangs and held up one scared hand. "I'm not exactly human anymore. I've joined a new group of people."

Everyone gasped in shock. They were stunned. Richie Foley, one of the smartest, funniest, coolest kids around was a creature of the night? It just couldn't be true!

"What is the meaning of this? What did you people do to our son!" both Foleys screamed.

"We did nothing to your son. He is now a member of our clan on his own free will. Why don't you explain it to them Richie?" Victor told him. Richie nodded his head. He glanced around the room. Everyone was still in shock so they were all stuck in place. All eyes were on him.

"I've been trying to decide what to tell you two for the longest time so I guess the truth will be the best thing. I was coming home last Thursday when Selena over there grabbed me and brought me to her home. Before you say I was kidnapped I wasn't! I was allowed to leave anytime and tell the police what I saw after I listened to them. Arra my mate over there had discovered I was one super smart kid. She figured that maybe I was smart enough to figure out a cure to their affliction. They showed me their house and I began to understand that they weren't monsters but people who just needed blood in order to survive. I offered to help them and joined them for two reasons. If I was going to find a cure I was going to test it out on myself first. Second is Arra. Arra come over here," Richie gestured. Arra took her place next to him. "She's my mate. My other half. I loved her and if I left I never see her again. I couldn't bear that. So those are my reasons. We've been collecting Bang Baby blood so that I could experiment on it and compare it to vampire blood to see if I could find a cure. I'm way smarter than I look. I'm very close to one to. I don't know if you'll ever understand my choices but that's the truth."

"Mr. and Mrs. Foley I would gladly give my life for your son. I truly love him. That's why were doing what were doing now." Arra said. She turned to face the entire crowd and spoke loudly. "We need blood in order to live. We don't want to hurt anyone. One of our most sacred codes is that we can't harm an innocent to get blood. You all fall under that category. Please let us have the blood and no one shall have to get hurt."

"I'm sorry, but even if we wanted to we don't have the authority to do so." Tracy told them.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Arra said. She and Richie backed up till they were with their group again. They got into position and pointed their weapons at the crowd and nurses. "We won't ask again. Give us the blood." Demetra ordered.

That's when a jolt of static electricity forced them back. Everyone looked up as the two electrifying hero's entered the scene. "Why don't you ask nicely and maybe you'll get what you want! Seems that you guys don't how to quit while you're ahead." Static yelled flying down to join the party.

"Your getting a double dose of electric shock from Dakota's two funkiest and coolest hero's around. Static Shock and Sparkles Dazzles! You didn't count on us did you?" Sparkles added as she joined her partner on the dance floor.

"King Victor, Queen Demetra on behalf of the people of the city of Dakota I am asking you to cease and desist what your doing. You are the rulers of a proud and honorable race of beings. We know that you are not thinking rationally. It's the blood craving. Please don't do this. Let us help you." Static pleaded.

"You a mere mortal help me? That's rich! I'll have you know that I am thinking quite rationally for a man who's been asleep for six hundred years!" Victor snapped at him.

"Besides what help could your doctors offer us? Humans have always persecuted our kind. You would lock us up and treat us as lab specimens. No we refuse to be treated like that." Demetra told him coldly.

"Not everyone is like that. There are genuine caring people. Look around you. This is a community center. The community came together for this project to help people. Cassandra, Merton, all of you don't you see? It doesn't have to go down like this!" Sparkles tried reasoning with them. She could see the teenagers were uncomfortable by what was happening. Maybe she could purse them to stop this before someone got hurt.

"I don't want to fight you guys. None of us do. But it is our duty to obey the will of our King and Queen." Vanez told them.

"There comes a time when right and wrong are more important than duty. If your going to get that blood your going to have go through me." Rubberband Man interjected as he joined the two on the floor.

"Enough! The time for talk has ended. Let us settle this by a demonstration of force. My children the time has come to attack. Merton, Cassandra go after Static! Kathren you and Siba take Rubberband Man. Selena and Vanez tackle Sparkles. Arra, Richie I want you two to assist were your need. Demetra and I shall get the blood." Victor commanded and with a snap of his fingers the battle was on.

Cassandra took to the air and Merton rushed Static. Static took to the air and magnetized the area of the gym floor that Merton was flirting on. Merton found himself and his weapons stuck to the floor. "Cassandra I can't move!"

"Try using your own static electricity to cancel his! You Static take this!" Cassandra shouted as she kicked him in the stomach sending him toppling to the ground. She zoomed towards him and caught the back of his coat before he hit the gym floor. "How many times are we going to play this game Static? I don't want to hurt you."

"I know Cass, but a hero's got to do what a hero's got to do." Static yelled before electrifying himself and forcing her to the ground. "Hope that's the last of those two."

Meanwhile Kathren and Siba were playing catch with Rubberband Man. He had made the mistake of turning into a ball and their sharp nails had punctured him. "What do you say I give him an extra bounce?" Kathren asked bouncing him towards Siba.

"He swings and hits a homerun! Oh no he's heading for the TV! Kathren catch him!" Siba yelled as he watched horrified as our hero headed to the large TV. Kathren nodded before zooming off and saving him. She brought him right back.

"You okay? I hope we didn't hurt you to badly. Hey!" Kathren yelled as Rubberband Man wrapped her and Siba up tightly. "Got you your little vampires."

Sparkles glanced to her left and then to her right. Each vampire was walking stealth like towards her. Their weapons were drawn ready and their body language indicated they were ready for anything. "Back off vampire babies. I have a move that can take you out in a flash."

"Yeah right. Vanez hit her hard and hit her fast!" Selena ordered attacking. Vanez followed suit. When both were two feet from Sparkles she hit them with her dazzler blinding them. "That wasn't so hard."

"Yeah almost like they weren't even trying." Static added. Suddenly all the vampire teenagers were free and facing them again. And this time they didn't like they were fooling around.

"We weren't trying before. We didn't want to have to fight you." Cassandra told all three superheros.

"To attack you would mean breaking one of our most sacred vows. The punishment for this is death. It is not a decision we make lightly." Arra told them gravely.

"Then don't fight us. We both don't want to fight each other." Rubberband Man replied.

"We have to weigh the pros and cons Adam. If we don't get that blood will die and if we don't obey our King and Queen we will be severely punished. As much as we like to hold back we can't. I'm sorry but please forgive us. We must do this." Richie said sadly.

"And this time you will fight more deadly then ever. We got a little sidetrack from our task watching you children fight. I know it is difficult breaking a vow but in times of great need it must be done." Demetra calmly explained. She turned to her mate and waved her hand at their clan. "Victor darling, you know what you must do."

Victor took her hand and kissed it gently before replying. "Yes my dear. I know _exactly_ what to do." He placed a hand on the Bloodstone and concentrated really hard. "Mighty Bloodstone grant me your powers. Give my clan the power they need to vanquish this foe."

Suddenly a Bloodstone glowed a dark crimson and shot out a light at every vampire. They screamed in pain as the Bloodstone mystical effect took place. The crowd of onlookers shrank further back frightened by all of these strange events. The trio of superhero's gulped. What was going on?

Cassandra and Merton were the first to stop glowing. They locked their sights on Static. Communicating telepathically with each other they organized a plan of attack and executed it within a matter of seconds.

Cassandra was on him in the blink of an eye. She picked him up and with her inhuman strength began to spin him around her head letting her sharp nails cut his costume to pieces. She then threw him straight into the air. Right before he crashed into the ground she stuck out a hand and stopped him in mid air. "Like my new power Static?"

"But that's that's Madelyn Spalding's power your using!" Static stuttered, "I thought that you couldn't absorb the powers of Metahumans from their blood."

"Normally your right. We would have to drink extensive amounts to gain their powers. But thanks to the power of the Bloodstone we don't have to. Hiyah!" Cassandra sent him into the refreshment table where a bowl of coleslaw landed on his head. "Ugh, note to self don't question your enemy about their powers."

"Good idea Static. My turn to play with you. How about I make some more teammates?" Merton asked snidely. Snapping his fingers he used Replay's power to make clones of himself. Each one shot their nails at him and Static created a force field for them to bounce off of. "Time for Plan B."

Meanwhile Kathren was dancing circles around Rubberband Man. She would jab at him with her dagger again and again. She would nick him but never cause serious damage. "Why don't we take things up a notch?" she suggested innocently.

"What ever power you use against me I can send it right back at you. So come on give me your best shot!" Rubberband Man challenged her.

"Okay but only because you insisted. I like to dance so why don't we try a new step? But you should know I'm going to try to step on your feet!" Kathren joked as her feet grew. She was obviously going to use Kangor's power. (Luckily her shoes grew to match.)

Kathren spun on the heels of her new sized feet without missing a single dance step. She lashed out and tried to squish Adam but he would stretch and slide around her. It looked like they were performing some weird combo of the electric slide and tap dance. "Miss me, miss me." Rubberband Man taunted. He drew back an inflated fist and punch the gym floor sending her tumbling towards the loudspeakers. Only her natural vampire grace stopped her from crashing into them. She glared hatefully at him trying to hypnotize him, but he was to far away.

That's when Siba decided to help out. He used his superior senses to guess where Rubberband Man would appear next and nailed him with a head butt. "No one treats my mate like that. I think its time to give you a taste of your own medicine!" Suddenly a whirl of lights went over him changing him into an exact duplicate of Adam!

The two twins lashed out with their stretchy limbs and started to try to twist each other into elaborate knots. It was impossible to tell who was the real Adam. Suddenly one of the Rubberband Man's twisted the other into a pretzel knot and tossed him into the crowd. Daisy and Frieda ran over to check on him as Siba turned back into himself. "Well looks like he's all tied up for the moment."

Sparkles backed up as Selena launched herself into a graceful gymnastic routine consisting of cartwheels, somersaults and two flips before she delivered a backhand slash with her knife that cut off several strands of Sparkles hair. "Hmm seems my backhand has improved."

Sparkles stared in horror at the locks of raven hair that littered the floor. Her eyes blazed with anger. She drew down her sunglasses and raised her fist at Selena. "You're going to have hell to pay! No one and I mean NOONE touches my hair!" she shouted sending a huge burst of electricity towards her.

Selena grinned evilly at her. From her fingertips dark matter poured. It literally engulfed the pink electricity and destroyed it. "Is that the best you can do? Because if it is your going to have to do much better than that. Vanez you want a turn with our friend here?"

"Don't mind if I do. Here girly try to catch me!" Vanez taunted her. Sparkles spun around and sent a round of sparklers at him but he just let them phase right through him. He leaped at her throwing ion blast at her but she used her starboard to protect herself.

Richie and Arra were making a run for the blood. The only thing that stood in their way was bunch of nurses. Richie levitate over Tracy and Arra rolled under her. They were right next the blood when it happened.

During the coarse of the battle a few of the police officers had managed to break free from their restraints and had reached for their backup weapon. The Foleys who had been helping untie Mr. Hawkins watched in horror as one of the officers shot at their son! "NO! Don't do it!" the three adults screamed. Static and Sparkles were to far away to stop the bullet.

Arra who was bent over about to grab the blood shoot straight up. Her hawk like eyes saw the danger heading straight for Richie's heart. She had lost a mate once already she wasn't going to lose a second. "Richie! Move!" she shouted and faster than the eye could see she ran over and pushed him out of the bullets path before sending one of her nails after it to destroy it. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets forget the blood and take out the rest of the weapons." Richie suggested getting up from the floor.

Trina was angry. "No firing any weapons. You could hurt and innocent bystander!" She ordered. She saw her sister signaling her but she would have to wait. Right now Static and Sparkles were tag teaming against Richie and Arra.

Richie and Static were locked into hand to hand combat. Neither one was backing down. Richie couldn't use any of his normal tricks for fear of exposure. So instead he was using Hotstreak's power to heat things up. "Give up yet V-man? I got your goose cooked." He whispered.

"Come on Rich stop this. Were best bro's. You're my partner. I don't want to fight you. Let us help you. You know what their doing is wrong. All of you know it. Why don't you say something to Victor and Demetra? Why not question them?" Static asked as he battled his best friend.

"I can't go against a Royal and Elder. It just isn't done." Richie tried to explain to him. He lobbed a small fire ball at him but Static just pushed him back.

Arra was using Shiv's power to her advantage. She was an expert on bladed weapons. "Why must you torment us? Can't you see that we mean you no harm? We aren't evil!"

"Well what do you consider this? You got a lot of potential Arra. You have to chose what you want to do." Sparkles told her as she sent her flying.

Victor and Demetra grew impatient. Their children seem to be losing the fight. It was time to take things into their own hands. Drawing their swords they began to battle the two teens. Back and forth blows were exchanged as the four warriors fought. Finally even they were pushed back.

"I will not tolerate failure! We have not survived for seven hundred years to be defeat by a bunch of super power teens! The Bloodstone will give us what we want." Victor growled clutching the blood red stone.

"Stop! My King this has gone on far enough. Are we not vampires or are we vampanzees? We can't fight them anymore. They are friends of the clan. We don't fight friends." Merton stated. One by one the others refused to fight. Even Demetra seemed to be coming around.

"My love perhaps the young ones are right. It is merely because of the craving for blood that we act in such dishonorable and evil manner. We must stop. Why not ask politely for assistance? I'm sure that we could come up with some agreement with the humans."

"Demetra! I am doing this to insure the survival of our race. Humans would kill all of us for just being what we are! I can sense the truth to your words, but these people only believe in money and power. I may like those things but they don't dominate me. The bottom line is we need that blood in order to survive and that's what I'm going to do." Victor told her. The Bloodstone began to glow again renewing the vampires and weakening their foes.

"Static I'm exhausted and almost out of power. I can't go another round. We have to stop them once and for all now!" Sparkles panted

"I know but how? With that Bloodstone they have all the power." Static replied.

"The Bloodstone of course! It's the source of their powers according to all our research. If we can somehow shattered it we can stop them." Sparkles said exited.

"But what will that do to them? It could kill them! But then again we have no choice. We'll do this together partner." Static told her clasping one of her hands in his. Sparkles nodded and both turned to face their foe's who turned to face them.

"Were giving you one last chance to surrender and get yourself help. Better take our offer." Sparkles told them. They ignored her and started to approach her. "Guess their not interest. On the count of three little brother?"

Static nodded. Both started glowing. A purple pillar of light joined with a pink pillar. They started twisting around each other. Both held their hands out. "One, two, three!" he yelled. They both poured all their power into the attack. They lifted Victor into the air. He screamed and the Bloodstone started emitting sparks. Meanwhile the others began to moan in pain. They collapsed onto the floor withering around. With one last burst of energy they shattered the Bloodstone into ten pieces. Each vampire emit one last shriek before they fell unconscious.

Tracy and her staff raced over to the fallen people with Static and Sparkles on their heels. The police force weren't far behind. Onlookers gazed at the fallen people anxious to know what was going on. "Back off if you don't have a medical degree. Can't you see these people are in need of help? Peter get the ambulance in here, Dana, Louisa get the blood these people are practically out of it. We need to get them to Dakota Memorial stat!" Tracy yelled. Turning to her sister "Look go to the hospital because right now these people need help. If they're criminally responsible for their actions you'll find out there."

Five hours later Static and Sparkles were talking with Doctor Harris, Tracy, Trina, the Foleys and Mr. Hawkins, and Mrs. Croft. She was Edwin Alva Jrs. lawyer and she spoke for all the victims who had been attacked. Everyone was gathered to try to decide what should happen to the clan.

"Its plain and simple. They broke into a blood bank and stole blood, attacked people, kidnapped a minor and assaulted police officers. They belong in jail for life." Trina said arms folded.

"Before you do that would you listen to what we have to say? Maybe you'll change your opinion sister." Tracy said. She had just spent the last three hours transfusing blood and fixing up the clan. She was tired but determined that they get the right treatment.

"Alright I'm listening. But I doubt you'll change my mind." Trina said. "Dr. Harris you are the head doctor of these vampires why don't you explain their medical condition to me. Does it effect them in any way to distinguish right from wrong."

Dr. Harris shook his head. "No, but I can understand why the adults acted so irrationally. If what I found is true it would apply to all of them making them excusable for their actions. According to their blood test they have a unique DNA strand. I've only seen it once before and that was on another patient Sharon Hawkins. The DNA strands show that they have great power but their bodies burn iron to quickly. They can't get enough from food sources or pills of iron so they have to get it from human blood. Their digestive system is designed for it. They need so much that no hospital could possibly transfuse enough and still have enough for other patients. Their condition also makes them sensitive to extreme light. Headlights shining on them would leave them in agony. I was able to question them after surgery for their injuries and here's my medical report. Everything they told me in medically true. In good conciuess they are seven hundred year old teens who were just trying to survive. But now that stone is gone they're changing. Whatever radiation or mystical energy it produced its reverse their DNA, turning them too human. By tomorrow they'll be able to tolerate sunlight and so much more. I'll give you the copies of these medical charts but I'm keeping the originals." Dr. Harris told them.

"Alright so they have a medical condition. But they still attacked all those Bang Babies. I have to punish them for that. Most of them will be charging them." Trina said evenly.

"No they don't want that. I'm Alva Jr. attorney and I represent every teenager and adult who was attacked. After talking to the victims they each had the same thing to say. Although they had been attacked rather then charging these people they want them to get the help they need. They know what its like to have powers and just want to be normal and survive. Also Mr. Alva and the blood bank would be satisfied if the clan paid for damages and maybe a month worth of community service." Mrs. Croft informed Trina holding out documents.

"We talked to our son. They didn't kidnap him and they took care of him. He was just trying to help. They had read all these articles in the paper on how smart he was and figured he could help them. Now that we have our son back maybe we can help them find where they stand in this world." Mrs. Foley said. Mr. Foley nodded.

"They are good people Officer Trina. I gave my blood willingly to help them. They've been through so much and now to finally be human. Do you really want to throw them in jail?" Static asked.

"I'm sure that we could find another alternative. I mean look at how they tried to make right all the things they've done bad." Sparkles commented on.

Last to speak was Mr. Hawkins. "Trina, these are good kids and they've been trying to act like adults for so long. Although we only saw a dark side to Demetra and Victor I know they could make good parents. I could talk to social services. Help them start their new human lives."

"Well considering all the facts I guess I won't through them in jail. But they will have to pay for damages and do a month worth of community service. Also the kids will have to attend high school. I wouldn't be surprised if they tested right into their own grade." Trina told everyone. Smiling everyone got up and left.

The two superheroes changed in the bathroom and met up in the hall just outside of Richie's room. The rest of the boys were together same as the girls. Victor and Demetra had a private room. Virgil as Static had personally asked for the vampire blood samples to be destroyed so no more would exist. Dr. Harris assured him he would see to it personally. "So I guess Sparkles is officially retired."

"Yeah I'm all out of power. I'm just plain Sharon Hawkins again. It was nice while it lasted. I use to think you were a flake Virgil but after everything that's happen. I know your one of the bravest people I've met. I'm proud of you." Sharon told him.

"Thanks Sharon. You know for an annoying older sister you don't make such a bad superhero your self. If you ever get your powers back or want to help me out in another way you're my first choice. I love you Sharon." Virgil told his sister as he hugged her.

Richie was awake when Virgil entered. He was wearing a hospital gown and his glasses. Although it had only been five hours his teeth had already returned to normal and he wasn't quite as muscular. "Hey V. Before you say anything I know. I was an idiot for accepting their offer. I should've tried to solve their problem another way or asked for help. Then attacking you I." Virgil silenced him with a hand.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. It's your life and your choice. Sometime you make bad ones other times you make good ones. I'm just glad that you're safe. So Arra and you? She seems nice." Virgil told him as he sat down.

"She's amazing Virgil. I've never met someone like her before. She understands me so completely and V you got to get me to her room now. I can still feel her in my mind she's panicking!" Richie said hurriedly.

Not questioning him Virgil put Richie into his wheelchair and wheeled him to the girl's room where Arra was thrashing around in the bed. The nurses were trying to hold her down to sedate her, but were only making things worse. Richie's parents were at the door after seeing their son enter the girl's room. They watched in amazement as their son took the flailing girl's hand and calmed her down. They were seriously considering letting these two continue dating.

"Arra, shu relax everything okay. I'm here. You're in a hospital. Everything will be alright." Richie whispered to her gently.

"Richie I couldn't feel you in my mind. Our bond is broken. I thought your were dead." Arra cried as she sat up and hugged him.

"I know but I'm okay. There's a reason you can't feel me in your mind. The Bloodstone shattered and now where turning back into humans. Me the fastest because I was one the least amount of time." Richie explained to her.

"Is that why I feel so strange? My senses are all mixed up and I'm not as strong as before. My eyes no longer give off hypnotic signals. My nails and teeth are changing to. It's been so long since I was a human girl. What will happen to me?" Arra wondered

"I don't know honestly. But I do know that everything will be just fine. I have a gift for you. Here put this on." He said as he slid a thin silver ring with the word promise engraved on it, onto her finger. "It's a promise ring. I promise no matter what we'll always be together."

"Thank you Richie Foley. I think I can go back to sleep now. I'll see you tomorrow." Arra said. She laid back down and fell asleep and Richie went to his room. Things were looking up for everyone.

"Virgil there you are. Where have you been all night?" Mr. Hawkins asked

"Oh you know Pops. I've been around." Virgil said smiling. Yep things definitely were back to normal and looking up.


	10. Epilodge

_Two weeks later at Dakota Union High School courtyard._

Virgil and Richie were sitting on one of the tables in the courtyard discussing what had happened in the last two weeks. They were also waiting for the former vampire clan to arrive for their first day of school.

"So are you still grounded?" Virgil asked playfully.

"No but I do have a nine thirty curfew for two more weeks. I'm just glad that my folks are allowing me to continue seeing Arra. I guess they were impressed by what they saw. I mean how many girls do you know will save their boyfriends from bullets?" Richie replied.

"Not many. So what's the 411 on our fanged friends anyways? I haven't heard much about what's going on with them. Pops is being pretty tight lipped and even Sharon couldn't get a word out of him." Virgil said

"That's a new one for Sharon. Remind me later that I still have to thank her for filling in for me as your partner. Anyways I got the goods on what's going on." Richie told him.

"So spill already. I'm all ears."

"Well they spent a week in the hospital recuperating. They had to get use to being human again and reoriented themselves with our living styles. Alva's Jr. lawyer was able to transfer about a half trillion dollars out of their accounts, which by the way they get to keep, to pay off damages and medical bills. Trina already set them up with a month worth of community service and cleared things with the court. Dr. Harris is now the clan primary family doctor. He had to write out their birth certificates out. It was hard considering how old they are but they just wrote how old they are physically and their files will pertain their actual age. Your father helped them the Stones adopt all the kids and get settled in. They've decided to reopen the mortuary and make it into a funeral home/ mortuary." Richie explained.

"No way! You're kidding me. Sounds like the perfect business for them." Virgil stated.

Richie nodded and continued. "It is for them. They used a lot of money to finish fixing the place up and converting several rooms but it was worth it. The lobby will be used to sign in guest and the parlor and conservatory have been altered. The parlor for a viewing room and the conservatory for a staff room. The basement and incinerator room will be use to store extra coffins and burn bodies. The lab will contain all the ingredients for preserving the dead and the storage room will now contain a lot of stuff for the business as well. The last rooms to be made over are the Conference Room which is now a family room and the Media Room which contains everything from their past live. They won't through it away it's a part of who they are."

Virgil nodded his head in understanding. He could totally get that. "So they nervous about starting school?"

"I think so. Apparently it's the one thing they've never done in their long life. I just hope your sister got them some good clothes and things to wear. Ah here they are now." Richie said pointing to the parking lot where a newly painted blue and red Hearse was parking.

"They drove the Hearse to school?" Virgil asked in disbelief. All around him the student body stiffened and waited. They knew what was going on. Richie shrugged indicating he didn't see a problem. He just waited to see Arra.

The first one to step out of the modified Hearse was Merton. He had always been a Goth but now his clothing style was much more toned down. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans and was carrying a black bag. He helped out the next to occupants out of the car.

Kathren emerged first her blond hair in pigtails. She was wearing a light green long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with a gold belt and a puppy dog book bag. Next to her sister had French braided her brown hair and wore a red sweater with black pants. She smiled nervously.

Siba got out next. He ignored the stares of the other kids who had never seen a bald fifth teen year old before. He wore a burnt orange hoodie and khaki pants. Vanez stood next to him in gray sweatpants and sweatshirt looking around anxiously.

Selena earned a few whistles from the boys as they gazed at her. She wore a dark blue shirt with a silver asymmetrical design over it and blue jeans. Her hair had been pearmed and she wore a little make up.

The last to get out of the car was Arra. She wore a yellow sweater, black jeans, and blue and white sneakers. She still wore all her jewelry and looked around nervously. Suddenly she spotted Richie and smiled. "Richie!" she yelled and took of running for him with the rest of her family right behind her.

Richie opened his arms and embraced her tightly. He hadn't seen her since he got out of the hospital. His stuff had been returned to his home by currier. "Arra I'm glad to see you. How are you doing so far?" He asked in a hurried whisper.

"Fine, but everyone staring at us. I don't think they like us very much." Arra replied as she stepped back. It was true. Everyone was staring at her and her family who had just caught up with her.

"I'll change that." Richie whispered waving his hand to indicate for Virgil, Daisy, and Frieda to join him. They did so relecuntently but he could tell that the girls were interest to learn more about these former bloodsuckers.

"Arra and company I like you meet my best friend Virgil and my two close friends Frieda and Daisy. Everyone I like you to meet my girlfriend Arra and her family." Richie said proudly.

"Nice to meet you. Richie has told us much about you." Virgil said shaking Arra's hand.

"We are honored to meet the friends of our former clan mate Richie." Kathren said all bubbly like.

"What grades are you in? I mean it must have been hard to place you." Daisy inquired.

"Not really. Despite us never getting any formal education we did learn a lot over the centuries. Merton and I are seniors, Arra, Selena, and Vanez are juniors like you and my baby sister Kathren and her boyfriend Siba are sophomores." Cassandra explained.

"So what kind of clubs are you joining? I mean it's the best way to make friends." Frieda told her.

"I'm joining the debate team. I happen to enjoy politics. Cassandra my love is a chess master will definitely go out for the chess team." Merton stated.

"I plan on singing with the choir. It's been so long since I had an audience to perform for. I hope there ready for me." Kathren said as she jumped up and down.

"Slow down girlfriend. I'm joining the Green team. Its into helping the environment." Siba told her.

"Well I can't wait for science and computer club. Knowing Vanez he'll go out for any sport he can find starting with wrestling. Maybe high school won't be so bad." Selena said gaily.

"What will you be doing?" Frieda asked politely. She was really starting to like these kids. They weren't as bad as she thought they be.

"I'm going to join the art club. My origami animals will amaze everyone. Well the bells about the ring shall we go?" Arra suggested picking up her bag.

"Lead the way Arra. I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Virgil said to her as they went inside. Who would have guessed that all this could have happened in one short month? Not him and certainly not Static.


End file.
